Cronicas Magicas I: Recogiendo los pedazos
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: nuevo capitulo! gracias por esperar, disculpen al demora! las amo! pasen y lean, avadas no por favor, todo lo demas aceptado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** Inspirado en personajes creados por ****J.K. Rowling**** para la serie de libros**** Harry Potter****, los nombres de personas, lugares, hechizos y objetos ****son propiedad de ella y Warner Bros. **

**Aclaratoria I:** Quería escribir este fict ha ce algún tiempo, contiene alto contenido violento en algunas situaciones, y alto contenido erótico en otras, pero no deja de ser el universo HP, con su Voldemort, la guerra y todo lo demás... con ciertos Spoilers necesarios, aunque a veces parece que me salto un poco la secuencia y obviamente agrego cosas muuuuy diferentes.

**Aclaratoria II:** Los capítulos van desde diferentes puntos de vista, puntualizados así:

NARRADOR _PERSONAJE FEMENINO_ **PERSONAJE MASCULINO**

Y siempre separados, cuando se encuentren en un solo capitulo por una línea de guiones y la identificación correspondiente.

(Dedicado a mi prima Alisson, si soy Ingah, si algún día le llegas a leer esto... a CoreBloodDrinker de otra sección, a Valsed y sus death ficts, y a Monalisa17 quien se cree demasiado complicada y piensa que no puede volver a confiar... Créeme, si se puede volver a confiar, cuenta son migo, aunque tal vez no me conozcas... como una vieja canción de Juan L. Guerra, "Cuenta conmigo cuando ni contar pudieras"

Un besazo, y luego de mi extenuante palabrería, hay les va... Como el Caballo** de Copas...**

_**Crónicas Mágicas**_

_Capitulo I_

_Un millón de estrellas._

_(Pansy Parkinson)_

Narrador

Pansy recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts... El día que escuchó la noticia que cambiaría todo su mundo, el día que se hizo "amiga" del chico cuyo rostro sonreía desdeñosamente desde un retrato móvil de los Slytherins, que enmarcado en plata colgaba sobre la chimenea. Se hizo su amiga, y de ellos también.

**Flash Back**

"_No puedo creerlo, este humo y este bullicio me volverán loca..."_ pensaba, Pansy Parkinson contemplando el Expreso de Hogwarts, estaba frente a ella, en el anden 9 y ¾, iba del brazo de su padre y hay les vio, Nott, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, mirándole con la misma altivez de siempre...

El humo de la bella locomotora roja se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que animales de todos los colores iban y venían. Las lechuzas revoloteaban molestamente dentro de sus jaulas y algunos alumnos arrastraban pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban llenos, al verla, los chicos subieron a un vagón y le hicieron seña de alcanzarles, tan pronto como lo hizo cerró la puerta tras de si, al tiempo para ver a un desgarbado chico de ojos verdes pasar buscando sitio.

-Buenos días, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott. ¿Qué tal las clases privadas?

-Muy bien Parkinson- el rubio la miraba con fríos ojos plata, solo para voltear bruscamente cuando escuchó hablar a Zabini

-Buenos días querida prima, aquí todos perfectamente bien, ¿te sientas a mi lado?

Fue en ese momento que ella revisó bien el compartimiento, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados en la misma butaca, y el único puesto disponible, estaba frente a ellos, justo entre Zabini, hacia la ventana, y Nott. No se hizo de rogar y justo se sentaba cuando el tren arrancó.

En otro sitio, Potter comía por primera vez ranas de chocolates, cuando el chico que había perdido su rana real, entró bruscamente en el compartimiento con Granger.

-Hea Malfoy- dijo Nott regresando del carrito de los dulces, - ¿A que no adivinas quien esta en el tren?

-Habla de una vez Nott-

-Harry Potter.-

-¿Cómo?

-Esta en el compartimiento 50, Harry Potter.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del vagón de golpe. Una chica castaña, y un niño pelirrojo y rollizo. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

— ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz chillona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo y con una mueca de fastidio levanto la mano derecha indicándole que se fuera

-¡Ja! Maleducados...- la chica azotó la puerta y salió.

_Pansy PDV_

Todos rompimos a reír tontamente y mi primo Blaise me hecho el brazo a los hombros, noté la mirada fría de Draco posarse en mis piernas y me bajé la falda hasta las rodillas, no me gustaba la forma en que ese niño, amigo de Blaise, me miraba, claro que a lo largo de ese curso, y los demás años esto cambiaría

-¡He! Ustedes dos de verdad que se parecen bastante ¿no Goyle?

-o si Draco, los mismos cabellos negros azulados, el mismo aire de inseguridad y...

Blaise se levantó de golpe casi tumbándome del asiento, clavando un puño cerrado en la separación entre Crabbe y Goyle, ambos le miraron tan asustados que creí que moriría de risa

-No se le ocurra ninguno de ustedes siquiera mirarla, Pansy es sagrada.

-Ya, ya, deja al par de ineptos estos en paz, no volverá a pasar ¿cierto? –La voz de Draco sonó mas como una orden para todos que como una conciliación. Blaise se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y me volvió a abrazar

-Ya dejen la zalamería que parecen dos novios- Draco arrastro estas palabras mientras se dirigía a la puerta escoltado del par de bobos, ni media hora mas tarde regresó, visiblemente cabreado, y sentándose junto a nosotros, mandó a Crabbe y Goyle por golosinas.

-Ese Potter es un fastidio, ya verá lo que producen las malas amistades.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me interesé -¿has ido a verlo? ¿Cómo es?

-Sencillamente patético-

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio.

- Es mejor que nos cambiemos- dije tomando mi túnica y corriendo al baño

-Si claro- escuche la voz de Blaise – no te tardes mucho.

-No necesito que me cuides de nadie – susurre viendo su cabeza asomada por la puerta del vagón

-Aléjate de el-

-¿Potter?

-**El**., sus amiguitos son mas peligrosos de lo que parecen- repitió, al instante adivine que se refería a Draco, si ese era su mejor amigo, sus razones tendría para alejarme de el. Encerrada en el baño me cambie por la túnica de la escuela, pronto sentí como el tren aminoraba la marcha. Cuando se detuvo, tuve que quedarme quieta hasta que la mayoría de los estudiantes se hubo bajado

Entonces vi una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, era Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y los terrenos del colegio

— ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

De inmediato giré la cabeza para ver a un chico de ojos verdes y cabello revuelto, mis ojos buscaron la conocida cicatriz en su rostro, y hay estaba, un rayo rojo en su frente

—Venid, seguidme... ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

Resbalando y a tientas, seguimos a Hagrid por un estrecho camino. Estaba muy oscuro, y el silencio solo era roto porque Neville, el chico que había perdido no se que, lloriqueaba a cada rato.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid—, justo al doblar esta curva.

-¡ooooooh!- casi todos exclamaron al ver el castillo, _"niñatos" _pensé

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro, en la punta de una alta montaña, y al otro lado pude ver el castillo, con sus ventanas brillando en la bella noche.

-Debe haber un millón de estrellas- me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Draco, había olvidado por completo al rubio,

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, fue entonces cuando vi unos botes

-¿Tenemos que atravesar el lago?

-Si Parkinson, papá dice que el vejete del director lo hace para impresionar a los nuevos

Draco y Crabbe me ayudaron a subir a un bote y Nott subió con nosotros, mientras mi primo iba con otro grupo, me miró ciertamente molesto y solté la mano de Malfoy bruscamente.

-¿Todos habéis subido? —Continuó Hagrid, —. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!-

Todos los botes se movieron al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, tan calmado que parecía reflejar cada estrella del cosmos.

-Un millón de estrellas- susurre, y Draco me dirigió la primera sonrisa sincera que vi en el, aun después de dos años de conocerlo. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre nuestras cabezas

— ¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras alcanzábamos un peñasco, atravesamos una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. un túnel oscuro que conducía justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegamos a un muelle subterráneo, un estúpido sapo salto a mi vestido y casi lo pateo, pero resulto ser el animal perdido del chiquillo llorón, después de recorrer el túnel, salimos a un jardín con pasto verde y fresco, al entrar, no podía mas que contener la respiración, las pesadas puertas de roble escondían un suntuoso salón, y una escalara de piedra salía del centro, adornada por dos parcas gárgolas, una gran alfombra roja conducía a una puerta igual de fuerte, pero mas pequeña, y al lado de esta una pequeña puerta nos esperaba. Estuve ansiosa todo el rato, hasta que nos condujeron a la gran puerta, la profesora Minerva nos veía como queriendo atravesarnos con la mirada, el sombrero roñoso que se encargaría de enviarnos a nuestras casas reposaba sobre un banquillo, y luego entonó la canción de las casas.

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

"_Ja seguro que toco en Slytherin, mama y papa estuvieron allí, y los tíos Zabini" _pensé al escuchar ese estribillo, poco a poco fuimos pasando y en efecto, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy y Nott me miraron desde la mesa de Sly, sonriendo... Pasé un par de segundos tensos, mientras el sombrero miraba en mis pensamientos

-Eres leal, pero vengativa, eres justa, pero ambiciosa, eres inteligente pero astuta, eres linda y, si, seguramente en compañía de tus amigos la lleves bien-

¡SLYTHERIN! gritó al fin el sombrero, dejándome medio aturdida, mire a Potter largo rato, interesada de donde pararía, pero por mala suerte fue a dar con los leoncillos, hasta que al fin, Blaise tuvo el turno y sonriente se sentó a mi lado.

Me revolvía el estomago ver a Potter con la Granger y el Weasley

-¿Ahora entiendes a que se refería Malfoy?- Goyle hablaba con la boca llena, lo cual me dio aun mas asco. Me levante sin contestarles y me acerqué al prefecto de nuestra mesa, le pedí las indicaciones para llegar a al torre, y luego de darme la contraseña me describió el cuadro que debía ubicar, se supone que estaría en las mazmorras, pero no pude encontrarlo, así que solo esperé ver algunos alumnos pasar por allí. Un rato después escuché voces discutir acaloradamente, solo hasta el día siguiente reconocería a ese hombre alto como Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, el otro lo conocía bien, Quirrel, le había conocido años antes en casa de mis padres, y me sorprendió el saber que sería mi profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, casi hecho la comida fuera de la boca cuando Dumbledore lo dijo, ¿Defensa contra las artes oscuras ese estúpido miedoso? Además, un antiguo mortífago dando clases de pociones...

Narrador

Pansy miraba por la puerta entreabierta, ambos habían sido mortifagos, pero casi nadie sabía de Quirrel,

Y aunque algunas veces podía ser muy prudente, Pansy decidió quedarse escuchando la conversación

-No puedes hacer eso dentro del colegio, es muy peligroso-

-¿acaso no entiendes Severus que estas son ordenes expresas del Señor oscuro?

-El Señor Oscuro está muerto, hace muchos años ya de esto

-¿Como estas tan seguro?

-Si estuviera vivo, nos abría enviado alguna señal, han pasado años ya, no uno, no dos, casi una década, y nunca se supo mas de el

-Y ahora aquí en el colegio tenemos a nuestra merced a "El niño que vivió" –

Esta última frase fue pronunciada con sorna

-No Quirrel, no te cargaras al crío en mi escuela, si quieres hacerle algo que sea lejos de aquí, tengo mucho que perder si tus locuras sobre Lord Voldemort son descubiertas, el murió, entiéndelo ya.

Snape se venía acercando a la puerta y Pansy toco suavemente, haciendo que Snape se detuviera en seco frente a esta

-Adelante –dijo alejándose un poco.

-Buenas noches- dijo una pequeña joven de cabellos oscuros – me perdí en las mazmorras y no consigo la Torre de Slytherin, profesor

Snape la guió al cuadro, donde varios chicos se encontraban agolpados tras dos prefectos

-Plata y Esmeralda- Dijo en voz alta uno de ellos y el gran cuadro de Salazar Slytherin se corrió dejando ver un gran hoyo en la pared

-Buenas noches jovencita...

-Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson profesor

-Buenas noches señorita Parkinson

Severus se retiró a su despacho preocupado por que la niña hubiese escuchado algo de su pasada conversación con Quirrel.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Pansy?

La voz de Blaise la sacó de sus cavilaciones, lo vio sentado en un bello sillón tapizado en cuero verde brillante, frente a el en otro sillón idéntico estaba Draco, ambos haciéndole señas de que se sentara con ellos junto al fuego

-No se imaginan lo que escuché hace un momento – dijo acercándose y tomando asiento en un mueble negro junto a ellos

-¿Qué te traes primilla?

-Primero lo primero, Draco, ¿tu eres sobrino de Bellatrix Lexstrange cierto?

-Aja, es hermana de mi madre, ¿a que vienes?

-Y tu padre era mortífago ¿verdad? Aunque dijeran esa tontería del Imperius, el era de los meros ¿no?

-No se a donde quieres llegar con esa pregunta.

-Draco, ¿qué haría tu padre si se enterara de que _**EL**_ está vivo?

-No lo se Parkinson, pero esa es una posibilidad muy...

-¿Muy que? ¿Remota? Por que acabo de escuchar a cierto antiguo mortifago diciendo que el Lord Oscuro esta vivo

-¿Qué?- el grito de ambos chicos se escuchó por toda la sala común, haciendo que varios volvieran a verlos

-Eso mismo, Quirrel dice que el señor está vivo

-Tendré que avisar a mi padre de esto.- Draco se levanto dejándolos solos –Si lo que dices es cierto, y ni me interesa cómo te enteraste, serás una de mis mejores amigas Pansy.

-¿De donde sacaste eso Pansy? – Blaise me miraba sorprendido

-Cariño mío, escuché a Quirrel diciendo que Voldemort está vivo, se lo decía a un profesor, que decía que era imposible, pero eso no es todo.

-¿A si?

-Si, Quirrel va a tratar de cargarse a Potter, por que son ordenes de ya sabes quien- dijo bajando la voz a un susurro cuando unos muchachos del sexto año pasaron junto a ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas salir de su habitación sintió un par de delgados brazos que le rodearon la cintura y la alzaron en vilo, dejándola sentada en una mesa, al girarse descubrió tras de si a un Draco muy sonriente y a un Blaise muy perturbado, principalmente por el modo en que Draco continuaba abrazando a su prima.

-eh chicos, buenos días, y ¿por que tanta felicidad Malfoy?

-Mi padre a hablado con Quirrel por la red Flush, y lo que dices es cierto, parece que el sabe de su paradero-

-Bien, pero ¿te parece si dejas de manosearme Malfoy?-

-Esta bien- Draco la soltó fastidiado –te tengo un regalo

Draco se quitó un anillo en forma de Serpiente, con los ojos de esmeralda, y tomando la mano izquierda de Pansy se lo colocó en el anular, Blaise los miró molesto y se alejó a largos pasos rumbo al comedor. Al mismo tiempo Draco le besaba la mano y la ayudaba bajarse de la mesa, y ofreciéndole elegantemente el brazo la guió por los corredores a partir de ese día, claro cuando ella no estaba demasiado ocupada cotilleando con sus amigas, en cosas intimas, o paseando con Zabini.

**Fin FB**

Aún tantos años después, ella conservaba ese anillo, lo miraba en su mano, y un par de lágrimas corrieron por su cara.

Sin razonarlo mas cerró el cajón donde buscaba tinta y pergamino, escribiría una carta a sus padres para retirarse del colegio, no quería seguir reviviendo su dolor cada que pasaba por el tercer piso, no podía seguir callando su ira, ni podía seguir huyendo de Draco y sus caricias por mucho mas tiempo sin que el se enojara, había confiado en ellos por tanto tiempo, había compartido con ellos cada comida, cada noche fría frente a la chimenea, y había compartido con ellos su iniciación, habían estado los cuatro allí, le habían ayudado a soportar las duras pruebas impuestas por el Señor Oscuro, y mirar a esos ojos plata le había ayudado a soportar el dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa trazándose en su espalda, sus brazos le habían reconfortado cuando recibió aquel Crucio, habiendo fallado en conseguir algo valioso, sus cuerpos le habían protegido durante el ataque al Ministerio de Magia, y sus voces habían sido guía y consuelo, valor y esperanza a lo largo de tanto tiempo, su primo no sabía nada, no podía saberlo, la muerte sería poco para lo que les esperaba si el descubría lo que le habían hecho.

A últimas desistió de escribir la nota, volvió la tinta y el papel al cajón y caminó a su habitación a cambiarse, la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas pronto comenzaría y allí podría hablar con ella de nuevo, desahogarse un poco más, mientras hacían caso omiso a la ultima locura de Hagrid.

Atravesó la sala común a la carrera, evitando hablar con Blaise que también iba a la misma clase, llego jadeando a la entrada del bosque prohibido, y se adentro a el buscando al grupo de clase, Blaise la llamaba desde lejos, pero le ignoró de pleno y se puso en pareja con Hermione.

Fue tal como pensaba, conversaron un rato, la castaña diciéndole que tenía que denunciarles, que su novio y su primo tendrían que saberlo...Que eso no podía quedar así

-Prométeme Pansy que de esta semana no pasa, si no yo misma hablaré con el Director

Había amenazado la Griffindor

-No te atrevas a hacerme eso sangre sucia, o me veré obligada a demostrarte por qué llevo la marca oscura en mi espalda.

-Tú no querías eso

-Obedezco a mi padre en todo, y si eso significa matar sangres sucias, mestizos y muggles lo haré, no me hagas olvidar lo mucho que me has apoyado.

-Tienes que hacerlo

Pansy se retiró ignorando por completo a todos, a Draco que la miraba de lejos impresionado de cómo se llevaba por el medio a Harry y Ron como en un encantamiento, a Blaise que trataba de alcanzarla siempre en vano, suerte que era mas rápida que el, y a esos tres, que la miraban con una sonrisa cínica pintada en sus rostros.

"_Si Draco y Blaise supieran"_

**Flash Back:**

-Cierra los ojos- había ordenado Draco

-Ya, ¿ahora que?

-Solo has lo que te diga

-Me pones nerviosa Draco

Aquella noche de abril su novio había estado actuando mas extraño de lo usual

-Camina, confía en mí, nunca dejaré que nada te dañe, mataría con mis propias manos a cualquiera que lo hiciese, no sin antes volverle un asco a fuerza de cruciatos- dijo llevándola hacia el balcón de la sala común de la torre de premios anuales -ahora abre los ojos

Cuando Pansy abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con la noche, oscura y bella, el cielo estaba decorado con la belleza de un plenilunio y millones de pequeñas estrellas, titilando en la lejanía.

-Me pareció perfecto, el cielo desde aquí se ve como desde el lago, ¿lo recuerdas, aquella primera noche?

-Cubierto de un millón de estrellas

-Un millón de estrellas para ti

No entendía como aquel ser tan aparentemente frío podía tener momentos de calidez y ternura tan bellos, y por otra parte ser tan cruel cuando lo quería.

**Fin FB**

Una vez más se encerró en el baño de su habitación, quitándose la ropa se metió a la ducha y dejo correr el agua por su piel por horas, tratando de borrar una suciedad que no estaba en su piel, pero que ella sentía palpable, sobre su piel y bajo esta, se sentía sucia y despreciable, menos que humana, ya no le importaban la pureza de la sangre, ni el dinero y la clase, mucho menos las agradables caricias que Draco solía regalarle hasta hacía casi un mes, no le importaba nada, no le importaba la sonrisa de Zabini, ni el curso, las calificaciones, nada... no le importaban las amenazas de Granger, o los chistes estúpidos de los de primer año...

Lloraba, lloraba amargamente su pena y cerraba los ojos, mientras sus puños se cerraban fuertemente, hasta clavarse las uñas, por sus manos, muy pálidas a causa de la fuerza escurrían pequeños hilillos de sangre que se difuminaban en el agua, trazando un camino rosáceo hasta el desagüe.

Solo quería olvidar, olvidar y morir, pero no se lo podía permitir, no se podía permitir demostrarle a esos cobardes el daño que le habían hecho, el daño que le hacían cada minuto, no se podía permitir ser débil, ya se las haría pagar cuando estallara la guerra y formaran filas, ese dolor que sentía se entremezclaba con odio, se entretejía en su cuerpo y se retorcía en sus pensamientos, no quedarían impunes.

Se secó lentamente y envolviéndose en una pijama de algodón de pantalón y franela se recostó, observando gustosa como sus compañeras ya estaban en sus camas, lanzó un hechizo a la habitación, la puerta permanecería asegurada hasta que alguna de ellas la abriera por dentro. No le importaba haberse saltado la cena, no sentía hambre, la sola idea de verlos en la oscuridad de un corredor, ya caída la noche le aterraba. Posó la cabeza en la almohada y las lágrimas volvieron a fluir, tomo descuidadamente un cigarro de la mesa y lo encendió con la punta de la varita, le dio un par de caladas y luego se bebió de un sorbo una poción para dormir, como venía haciendo hacía 28 días exactos.

El sueño llego pronto, apagó el cigarrillo y cerró los ojos...

Caminaba por el pasillo del tercer piso, con la mochila al hombro, mirando distraídamente los cuadros, se coló en un aula en desuso y adentro los encontró.

-Hola Pansy, siéntate – Draco estaba, como habitualmente, acompañado de Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini, bebían Vodka, desde que lo probaron de los Durmstrang años antes, cuando el torneo de los tres magos, no habían parado, un poco mas y terminarían alcohólicos y en rehabilitación.

-Chiquita, tu primo y yo tenemos que atender unos asuntos con papá, pero te dejo en buenas manos.

Draco y Zabini se fueron y ellos continuaron bebiendo un rato. Tras un tiempo, Pansy, sin darse cuenta del detalle, era la única que estaba bebiendo, de pronto, sintió como un pesado sopor la invadía, parecía alguna especie de relajante, porque el cuerpo no le respondía.

Casi dormida, vio cómo Nott lanzaba un hechizo bloqueador y uno silenciador a puertas y ventanas, nada ni nadie podría abandonar esa habitación, ni un solo sonido.

Crabbe se acercó a ella y le tomó de la cintura, rodeándola y colocándose a su espalda, se asustó un poco al ver que Goyle y Nott le miraban lascivamente, trato de coger su varita, pero se la arrancaron de las manos en un pestañeo. Crabbe le sujetó bien los brazos a la espalda mientras le besaba el cuello, y Goyle estaba buscando el broche de su falda para quitársela, por un rato forcejeó con ellos, tratando en vano de zafarse de sus manos, poco a poco, las caricias de Nott y los besos de Crabbe se hicieron mas rudos, más intimas y aterradoras, su ropa fue a dar al suelo, mientras con un maleficio imperius le obligaban a mantenerse quieta, a callar, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando la obligaron a tumbarse en un escritorio, Nott se coloco entre sus piernas, después de eso, sólo supo que el maldito tomaría su mas preciado tesoro, un tesoro reservado especialmente, y que ni aun Draco había podido tomar...

-Bien Pansy, a que en este momento no te sientes muy superior a nosotros, ¿Dónde está tu Draco ahora?

Sintió un dolor en la entrepierna, un dolor que la quemaba, Nott se movía dentro de ella sin ningún cuidado, pronto le dolía también el vientre, trató de cerrar los ojos, pero no se lo permitían, un grito se ahogo en su garganta, las lagrimas corrían sin control, cuando Nott se separó de ella, solo podía escuchar las risas de los tres, se sintió libre del influjo de la maldición y por un momento pensó que todo había acabado, pero no había reparado que Crabbe se acercaba a ella con una mirada cruel

-Es tu turno Goyle- dijo, y cuando este estuvo cerca Crabbe le sujetó las manos, mientras Nott le ataba las piernas al escritorio, sujetándoselas separadas

-Crucio- El grito de Pansy resonó en la habitación, uno, otro más, luego un cuarto, hasta dejarla casi inconciente, Goyle la haló de las caderas y comenzó a tomarla también. Más lágrimas corrieron

-No llores- ordenó Nott, pero no podía evitarlo -¡Maldición que no llores! ¡Sectusempra!

Sintió como miles de cuchillos se hendían es su piel, aunque no podía verlos los sentía, sus ojos se secaron al instante, y Nott la miró satisfecho, Goyle no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, una furia salvaje se apodero de el al ver que no lloraba y comenzó a moverse con mas fuerza.

Cuando hubo terminado se retiró, y fue entonces el momento de Goyle, miro con lastima los pequeños cortes que el hechizo de Nott había trazado en la piel de su abdomen y sus senos, mordió uno salvajemente, haciendo brotar un poco de sangre, y sin mas dilación la penetró también.

-Si dices una sola palabra de esto, estás muerta ¿oíste? – Nott le arrojó su ropa encima, estaba allí recostada en el escritorio, mirando a la nada, apenas escuchó lo que el dijo, apenas sintió como se acomodaban la ropa, pero se le quedo profundamente grabado el sonido de sus macabras y satisfechas risas, burlándose de ella, disfrutando el momento. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ellos, y fue sólo cuando escuchó los pasos del resto del alumnado cuando reaccionó, lanzó un hechizo silenciador al cuarto y comenzó a llorar, a gritar desesperadamente... Estuvo allí mucho rato, al fin se colocó la ropa y salió rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin. Tubo que contenerse cuando Draco la recibió abrazándola, se estremeció y se despegó de el, se encerró en su cuarto y no salió por nada hasta el día siguiente.

Pansy se despertó de golpe, asustada, sudorosa, como todas la mañanas desde hacían 28 días, eran las cinco de la mañana y aun se veían las estrellas, se puso el uniforme tras un largo baño, y bajo a desayunar. Era un nuevo día... ¿Debía agradecer por un nuevo día?

Bueno chicas y chicos, aquí está, editado, un par de cambios, había olvidado el disclaimer.

Querida, muchas gracias por tu Review, es muy importante para mí, en cuanto a tu comentario de cómo podría Pansy llegar a una relación con Harry, lee un poco mas abajo y lo comprenderás. Por supuesto notarás que esto no ocurrirá a corto plazo. (al menos no en los próximos siete capítulos)

Esta es solo la primera parte de Crónicas Mágicas; Tomo I: Recogiendo los pedazos es esta historia, luego vendrá el tomo II: Comenzando de nuevo

Para tods ls lectores (as):

He visto preocupada, como algunos explotan el asunto de las violaciones en sus ficts, no tengo nada contra ello, pero me gustaría recordarles algo, este es un asunto muy serio, si bien, en lo general se considera que las victimas de violación se vuelven personas inseguras, con altas estadísticas de locura, depresión y suicidio, eso no son mas que palabras vacías que dicen los "entendidos" Simples estadísticas.

Algunas de las cosas que leyeron o leerán en este fict son reales (claro está, no en el estricto sentido de la palabra)

Primero y principal, cada quien asume el trauma de una manera diferente, algunas chicas se sienten tan sucias que simplemente se desconectan del mundo, se encierran en sus casas, otras se alejan de los hombres, inclusive llegando a odiarlos a todos, otras tras un tiempo, o sin haber pasado ninguno continúan sus vidas como si nada, sólo una experiencia dolorosa más, de tantas que empañan la vida, pero un común denominador es el sentimiento de culpa.

A lo que me refiero con algunas experiencias son reales es a esto, por tres años estuve en un grupo de ayuda, un grupo pequeño y privado, solo seis chicas, que nos reuníamos a llorar, que tratábamos de buscar fuerzas unas en las otras para continuar, yo siempre tuve fuerzas, siempre les di fuerzas, hace tres años que las vi por ultima vez, en el funeral de una de ellas, no pude soportarlo, no fui a su entierro,

Regresé a mi cuarto y destrocé todo lo que encontré en el. ¿Por qué amiga no pudiste ser fuerte? Tú entre todas nosotras, la más fuerte, la mayor, la mejor de todas ¿Por qué no pudiste ser fuerte? ¿Por qué dejaste que esos cinco malditos te llevaran de nuestro lado?

La historia la comencé yo, la menor de todas, tenía 15 años, cumplidos en octubre, el viernes 2 de diciembre del 2000 salí del liceo a verme con mi novio, esperándolo me encontré con cuatro amigos, y un muchacho que venía con ellos, éramos los mejores amigos, inseparables, habíamos visto incluso morir al hermano mayor de uno de ellos el año anterior y aunque yo estudiaba ahora media ciudad mas allá nos seguíamos viendo. Como siempre nos fuimos a un parque y comenzamos a beber, como cada tarde después de clases, o como cada sábado en el boulevard. Eran mis amigos, les hubiera confiado mi vida, habría muerto por ellos, pero las drogas corrompen a la gente, te hacen bajo, vil, menos que humano, cuando la adicción se hace demasiado fuerte, ya tu cerebro está en otros mundos. Pero ese día tras apenas un par de tragos, de pronto, comencé a sentir que me desvanecía, me abracé de mi ex, y cerré los ojos. Cuando desperté estaba llorando, eufórica, gritando en la emergencia de un hospital, intoxicación etílica, rastros de depresivos en mi torrente sanguíneo, por uno o dos minutos no supe donde estaba.

Ese día conocí a Leonardo, un joven policía, estuvo conmigo en todo momento, hasta que me trasladaron a la medicatúra forense. No estaba el forense, eran las tres de la madrugada, la última vez que consulté mi reloj hacían casi doce horas. Pero mi reloj ya no estaba, tenía el uniforme roto, la ropa manchada de sangre, me dolía todo el cuerpo... Llegamos a la jefatura y declaré, dije la verdad, no recordaba absolutamente nada, lo último que recordaba era estar recostada del pecho de David. No hice denuncia, pedí que me llevaran a mi casa, desde el principio mi madre me miraba, molesta, no conseguí ningún apoyo de ella, nunca, no volvimos a mencionar el tema, ni aun hoy, siete años despues, su esposo en cambio me ayudo mucho, un hombre si, pero tal vez por la ausencia de recuerdos, o por conocerlo de toda la vida, no sentía miedo de el. Me dio dinero, me compraba cigarrillos y de vez en cuando una u otra cerveza, no me hablaba tampoco de ello, mi mutismo era absoluto, no dije nada, nadie preguntó nada, me encerraba en cuarto a ver televisión.

Las clases estaban suspendidas hasta el martes. El miércoles en la mañana relevante mas temprano de los necesario y me vestí, ambos me miraron sorprendidos ¿Vas a ir a clases? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no ir?

Temblé todo el camino a la escuela, cada que un hombre me pasaba por el lado, en el subterráneo, en el camino a la entrada del liceo. Exactamente frente a la puerta estaban esperándome mis compañeros de clases, el chino se acercó a mi y me abrazo, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no llorar, pero todos los notaron, eran seis chicos y tres muchachas, pero todos lo notaron... me conocían apenas de un año, y ellos nunca me traicionaron. Charlie me miró interrogante, no entendía por que podría estar temblando, llorando, eso por cualquier cosa, ¿pero temblando? Los llevé al último piso, aun aula vacía, y les conté lo que pasó, no recordaba nada, pero sabía que había pasado. Con las noches llegaba el recuerdo, lentamente, siempre desordenado, un psicólogo dice que mi perdía de memoria temporal fue a causa del trauma, las personas demasiado sensibles a veces liberan no se qué que hace que olviden los momentos demasiado traumáticos. Tal vez por eso pude soportarlo. Me sentí sucia, usada, y traicionada, eran mis amigos... tras un mes, dejé de confiar en todo y todos, peor no importaba como intentara alejarlos los muchachos me ayudaron, nunca me dejaron sola, un montón de hombres...

Reuní valor y regresé al Cafetal, traté de hablar con mis amigas, traté de advertirles, pero ellos se habían encargado de decir que yo me había emborrachado una tarde y luego de haber "estado" con todos los había denunciado por supuesta violación. Ninguna me creyó, ellos también eran sus amigos de por vida, yo era la menor, la más nueva del grupo, entre al cole cuando ellos iban en tercer año, y yo apenas entraba en el primero, secundaria por supuesto. Ni dos meses después una me llamó, le habían hecho lo mismo. En total fuimos seis, y ellos eran nuestros amigos... Hoy tengo 22 años, estoy casada, desde hace 5, aunque nunca terminé el bachillerato, y tengo tres hijos, dos niñas y un varón. Me costó mucho volver a confiar, pero Charlie, Mariliana, Andrés, Verónica, Xander, Minja, Gabrielito, Franklin y Betancourt nunca me dejaron sola, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo, y yo estuve con las demás muchachas. También me costó mucho volver a estar con un hombre, recordaba esos momentos, que a estas alturas ya hacen una memoria lineal y completa de lo que ocurrió, pero Franklin fue siempre amoroso y cariñoso conmigo, fue muy paciente, aun después de casarnos, siempre es muy paciente, por que a veces esos recuerdos regresan.

Siete años después aún continuo pensando que si yo hubiera sido obediente y hubiera regresado a la casa apenas salir de clases, nada hubiera pasado, o tal vez no debí beber, o tal vez nunca debí regresar al cafetal luego de mudarme, no lo sé... Lo que si sé es que no hay justificación posible para que le hagan una cosa así a una chica, ni el corto de su falda, ni que tan ebria esté, ni que tan promiscua pueda ser, ni que tanto mal te haya hecho... por que con cosas como esas siempre se excusan, o entonces las autoridades, conocidos y familiares la culpan a ella, por no ser cuidadosa, por andar tarde en la calle, por estar sola con hombres, por emborracharse... no es culpa de nosotras, además, no hace falta que nadie nos culpe, como hizo mi madre, nosotras lo hacemos a diario.

Es por eso que decidí escribir esta historia, por que en ella recojo experiencias, me gustaría que esto ayude a las personas a comprender lo duro de esta realidad, lo difícil de sobrevivirla, por que aunque algunas se vuelvan miedosas, otras se vuelven sádicas hambrientas de venganza o masoquistas sedientas de dolor.

Escribo esta historia por todas las victimas, este es nuestro testimonio, el testimonio de una experiencia que cambia tu vida, a veces para mal, otras para peor, pero algunas veces para mejor, como en mi caso, tuve que aprender todo de nuevo y aprendí a seleccionar mis compañías.

Este es el testimonio de quienes nacieron de nuevo y aprendieron a vivir sin miedo, sin complejos, viviendo cada día a la vez, sin mirar a tras y sierpe con mil sueños y esperanza, aunque ciertamente con algo de rencor y desconfianza,

Y a aquellas mujeres que por cualquier razón piensan que no se puede volver a confiar...

SI, SI SE PUEDE VOLVER A CONFIAR, COMENZANDO POR ACEPTARTE COMO ERES, Y TIRANDO TODOS LOS TABUES Y ESQUEMAS, EL QUE TE AMA TE ACEPTA COMO ERES Y AMA TUS ERRORES Y TUS DESLICES, AMA TU FIGURA Y TU SILUETA, AMA TUS LOCURAS, POR QUE SON TUYAS, AMA TUS COSAS POR QUE TE HACEN SER TU.

Valla que me extendí... lo siento, pero tenía que decir todo esto... por lo demás, disfruten el resto de la lectura

Besos a tods


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crónicas Mágicas**_

_Capitulo II_

_Desde mis Sueños_

_(Hermione Granger)_

Narrador

Hacían veinticinco días de aquella noche en que había abrasado a Pansy entre susurros tranquilizadores, y cada vez se sentía mas insegura en el castillo, si bien era cierto que el castillo no había sido lo mismo desde que Cedric muriera el año anterior, el conocimiento de que cosas oscuras y tenebrosas ocurrieran por todo el reino mágico no la ponía tan intranquila como el hecho de saber que un trío de desgraciados andaban acechando por el castillo, buscando alguna presa, alguna chica descuidada que anduviera sola por los pasillos muy tarde, o tal vez alguna que se desviara de su recorrido habitual. Nunca se lo contó a nadie, sólo ellas compartían el secreto, una apoyándose en Hermione, la otra dándole fuerzas a Pansy.

La había encontrado llorado en la torre de Astronomía, extrañamente se había sentido triste por ella, iba a preguntarle a la profesora algo sobre la relación de su Venus en Cáncer la noche de su nacimiento, y su Mercurio retrogrado entrando en Piscis, al final de la clase, pero ya la profesora había desaparecido tan misteriosamente como siempre, era viernes, bien caída la noche, y escuchó sollozos provenientes del balcón, donde reposaban los 20 telescopios usuales.

Hay estaba Pansy, sentada en el suelo, sujetándose las rodillas con los brazos y la cabeza sobre estos, pensó en dejarla sola, pero la escuchó susurrar un ¿por qué?

-Parkinson, ¿estas bien?

-¿qué?- Pansy levantó la cabeza rápidamente, mirándola y se levantó –Oh eres tu Granger

-¿Qué te sucede Parkinson?

-Yo, este... na, nada ¡no es tu problema!- Dijo pasando junto a ella rumbo a las escaleras, pero Hermione la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-Tienes un hematoma espantoso en tu cuello, ¿Quién te hizo eso?

Pansy la miró un momento, sorprendida, pero luego rompió a llorar aún más desesperadamente que antes, cayendo de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, el espacio entre su pecho y el suelo se reducía y aumentaba constantemente, conforme los gimoteos escapaban de su garganta.

Hermione se arrodilló junto a ella

-¿qué pasa Parkinson? – tomó su varita y cerró la puerta tras ellas con un conjuro, sin pensarlo, casi contagiada con su paroxismo la abrazó, Pansy se recostó de su pecho y estuvo sollozando un rato, luego comenzó a decir frases entrecortadas, casi sin sentido

-Fue... horrible... aterrada... obligaron... creía... amigos... tercer piso... Vodka... mi ropa

-Calma, calma, respira profundo Parkinson que si no vas a perder el conocimiento

-Imperius... Cruciatus... Nott... llores... escritorio... hay tirada... desnuda... tres días...

-Ya ya Pansy, Merlín, toma bebe un poco

-¡No!- dijo alejando el frasco de sus labios

-Es Citronella y Camomila, con un poco de poción para dormir, es un relajante, te ayudara a reponerte un poco para puedas hablar- Pansy se llevo el frasco a los labios y bebió un sorbo del preparado

-¡Por Morgana Parkinson! ¿Qué cosa pudo ser tan horrible para que te pusieras así?

Pansy continuó llorando, pero ya con la respiración mas serena le contó a Hermione todo, ya hacían tres días de que aquellos rufianes sinvergüenzas le habían violado, y aún no se había atrevido a denunciarles, _"Si dices una sola palabra de esto, estas muerta ¿oíste?"_

-O por dios Pansy, eso lo dijeron justamente para que te asustaras y no dijeras nada

-Por favor Hermione, no digas nada, a nadie

-Yo, Pansy, yo lo siento mucho, no imagino como abras de sentirte pero...

-Oh Hermione, me siento, me siento sucia, me siento, me siento tan avergonzada, tan sucia...

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, Pansy no le había dicho quienes eran, sospecho en un inicio de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, pero ella misma había visto a Draco y Zabini en el despacho de Dumbledore esa terrible noche, junto con sus padres y ella, recibiendo de Dolores Umbridge una terrible cantaleta, ¿desde cuando eran Hermione y Pansy? Desde el preciso instante en que la primera abrazó a la segunda y escuchó su secreto, desde el preciso momento en que la mantuvo recostada de su falda, acariciando su cabello para consolarla, y luego la acompañó a las mazmorras, venciendo su propio miedo, solo para que Pansy no pasara la noche sola en la Torre de astronomía, y como ambas eran prefectas, no tuvieron ningún problema.

Cada noche convencían a Ron y Draco de hacer las rondas todos juntos, cada una con sus propias artimañas, esa noche en específico, cuando ya se separaban en la planta baja escucharon gritos en el tercer piso

-¿y que barullo es ese? –Preguntó Hermione girando la cabeza hacia la escalera,

-Perfecto – dijo una voz queda a su espalda –Ven Pansy, dejemos que la sangre sucia y comadreja se encarguen ¿si?

-No Draco, subamos todos, Granger, vamos

Pansy y Hermione subieron a la carrera, La primera le había jalado de la mano cuando paso a su lado para subir, y aun no se soltaban la una de la otra, corrían apresuradamente, subieron a la gran escalera sin esperar a los dos muchachos, que corrían tras ellas mirándolas extrañados, Ronald y Draco tuvieron que dar un buen salto para alcanzar la escalera antes de que se desuniera por completo de la base, apresuradamente se les unieron en el segundo tramo, justo cuando comenzaba a separarse y girar

-Tranquila, estoy aquí – dijo Hermione, cuando notó que el agarre de Pansy se hacía más nervioso y fuerte, en ese momento la escalera tocó el rellano del tercer piso, escucharon acercarse más los gritos, pudieron identificar que de una chica, Draco y Ron se miraron por un momento, antes de correr tras ellas al corredor de encantamientos, unos minutos tardaron en llegar, los suficientes para que los gritos cesaran tan abruptamente como habían comenzado, Hermione y Pansy se separaron al fin, y estuvieron revisando uno a uno los salones, hasta llegar por fin a un aula vacía, cuando Hermione abrió la puerta un grito se le escapo de la garganta alertando a los otros tres prefectos, y a cuatro más que bajaban a la carrera desde el quinto piso, una chica estaba semidesnuda en el centro del aula llorando terriblemente, Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Habbot, luego Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo que Draco, Pansy y Ron. Hermione entró al aula y se acercó a la chica, le puso una mano en los hombros y la chica se estremeció, buscando su varita amenazó a Hermione. Pansy corrió también hacia ella, igual que Ernie y Padma, los demás permanecieron en la puerta intentando entender el cuadro

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Patil

-Yo, yo no lo recuerdo bien, unos chicos me halaron al salón, y, y...

La chica rompió a llorar de nuevo, mientras un grito de frustración escapó de los labios de Pansy resonando por toda el aula

-Esos malditos la van a pagar- Grito Hermione, empujando a Ernie fuera del salón- Ustedes cinco peinen cada milímetro de esta escuela, y lleven a cualquiera que esté fuera de sus camas al despacho de Dumbledore

-Ya Granger, que no se te suban los humos, ¿qué es lo que le pasa a esa?

-Fue atacada, fue atacada en uno de los pasillos de esta escuela, tiene la ropa destrozada, ¿no lo vez Malfoy?- Hannah le gritó tan fuerte como pudo

-Ni que la hubieran violado – Replicó

-Maldito seas Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo demonios puedes ser tan jodidamente insensible?

Pansy se acercó a el mientras Patil terminaba de gritarle y le plantaba una bofetada, lo empujó fuera del salón gritándole

-Lárgate a revisar la escuela, sea quien sea que encuentran fuera de aquí llévenlo donde dijo Granger

Y sin más tiró la puerta, mientras Draco trataba de explicarse por qué todas actuaban tan extraño, y por que se encerraron con la chica en el aula, por que Pansy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Recorrieron las escuela de pleno, alertando a los profesores, peor no encontraron a nadie fuera de las torres, incluso Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini ya estaban dormidos cuando Draco entró a su torre a chequearla, se reunieron de nuevo, esta vez en el despacho del director, nada, ninguno tubo suerte, o tal vez si, tal vez esos tres rufianes tuvieron la suerte de que los muchachos no los encontraron, por que hubieran sido despellejados vivos por las prefectas, y por todo el profesorado. Dumbledore recorría la habitación a grandes pasos, esperando que Minerva y Pompfrey vinieran de la enfermería, solo la primera entró a su despacho, miró desconsolada a la patrulla de prefectos y se dirigió a los profesores

-La pobrecita está aterrorizada, sólo recuerda haber estado volviendo de la biblioteca a la sala común de Slytherin, pero giró mal en un pasillo y fue a dar al pasillo de encantamientos, dice que unas manos la halaron al interior del aula donde la encontraron y que le comenzaron a rasgar la ropa haciendo comentarios amenazantes y... – su voz rozó el silencio al decir la ultima palabra, pero todos entendieron claramente – lascivos

-Nosotros la escuchamos gritar desde el vestíbulo-

-Si, dice que gritó tan alto como pudo, le habían sacado su varita los muy cobardes, no ha querido quedarse sola en la enfermería, y no deja de llorar, pero dice que no recuerda nada más, no sabe quiénes eran los jóvenes, una sanadora ha venido de San Mungo y la ha examinado, aunque tuvimos que dormirla para poder hacerlo, dice que, afortunadamente, no hay indicios de actividad...

-¡Oh! Por favor profesora, no somos unos bebes, ¿actividad sexual? ¡Violación!

-No... –Titubeó MacGonagall- No hubo violación –Esta palabra también rozo el silencio, el solo hecho era impensable, inconcebible, se le revolvía el cuerpo de pensarlo siquiera

-¡Gracias a Merlín por ello!- Exclamó Hermione levantándose de golpe de su asiento –Pero hay que alertar al alumnado

-No Granger, no debemos hacer público esto

-Pero Profesor Snape

-Señorita Granger, si publicamos esto, también tendremos que publicar quién fue la atacada, lo cual sería una desconsideración con la señorita...

-Ella no es la que debe avergonzarse- Grito desesperada Habbot

-Claro que no, y las alumnas deben saber a que riesgos se enfrentan

-Granger tiene razón –dijo Patil -pero también tenemos que considerar algo mas, ni siquiera sabemos quienes son, aumentaremos la seguridad en los corredores, nombraremos nuevos prefectos que nos acompañen

-Si, y patrullemos el castillo acompañados de profesores – acotó Pansy

-La muerte de Cedric hace dos años, y las irregularidades que se han presentado hasta ahora son suficiente excusa para hacerlo, no podemos esperar que el ataque se repita-

-Por Merlín niñas –interrumpió Draco cínicamente, hasta ahora todos los chicos habían estado callados, hasta ahora –tal vez no es ni siquiera lo que ustedes se imaginan, tal vez la tonta había hecho enojar a alguien y ese alguien le jugó una mala pasada

-¡Draco Malfoy! Cállate antes de que te vuele los dientes- grito Padma

-Por dios hurón come excremento no todos en este universo tenemos el mismo maldito retorcido sentido del humor que tu y tu tropel se gastan, ¡Con esas cosas no se juega!

-Seguramente se repetirá si no hacemos algo – dijo Ernie tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al punto realmente importante, pero Draco contestó con una negativa

-No lo creo, como dije, seguro fue una mala pasada

-O tal vez – dijo Hermione mirando aprensivamente a Pansy- Tal vez alguna otra chica ya haya sido atacada y no tubo el valor de decirlo

-No veo por que alguien ocultaría algo así

-Por vergüenza Draco, por dolor, por ira, por miedo – La voz de Pansy se quebró un poco – tal vez... tal vez por conservar la poca dignidad que le queda y no ser vista con lastima –las lagrimas le brotaron de nuevo y tomaba a Hermione de una mano, sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento- Por no mostrar su debilidad

-Ya Pansy, que puedes tú saber de eso

-Eres un maldito hurón – se levantó Ron –seguramente fue uno de tus Slytherins

-¿Y por que no un arrastrado Griffindor? Cara cortada siempre anda merodeando

La mano de Ron se cerró en un puño, que se estrello violentamente contra la quijada de Draco, Ernie salto a sujetarlo, y Anthony retuvo a Draco, que amenazaba con darle de patadas

-¡SILENCIO! – La voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó por el despacho como si de un megáfono saliera, y Fawks se agitó intranquilamente en su rincón –Retírense en sus habitaciones en parejas, ya mañana les diremos que hacer, hasta entonces, absoluta discreción, si esto se llega a saber, sería terrible para todos. Seguros que no queremos de nuevo a la gente del ministerio en este castillo.

"_Hermione PDV"_

No puedo creer que Dumbledore nos mande a callarnos algo tan grave, esta vez no pasó nada, pero ¿y Pansy? Por los dioses, esa niña no quiere decir nada, no quiero traicionar su confianza, pero sin saber quienes son los malditos no puedo hacer nada, fácilmente ella lo podría negar, o simplemente no decir nada, pero conforme pasan los días, me siento mas nerviosa, en los últimos dos meses no hemos sabido de ningún otro ataque, pero me parece, y no sé si es por mi extremo nerviosismo, que varias de las chicas andan muy extrañas, bueno, a decir verdad hasta yo ando un poco extraña, tal vez Padma y Hannah comentaron con sus amigas algo, al igual que yo con Ginny y Luna, pero juraría que vi un par de morados en la pierna de Alicia Spinett en el último partido, pero si, probablemente eran solo mis nervios, había estado especialmente sensible luego del ataque al ministerio, pero por Merlín ya no puedo ni dormir sin imaginarme cosas terribles, nada más este domingo cuando fuimos a Hogsmade, Vicktor se apareció en las tres escobas y se sentó con nosotros, cuando al fin nos escurrimos a su habitación para hablar a gusto, le estampé dos golpes y varios gritos por que me abrazó con un poco mas de fuerza de lo habitual

-Oh Padma, Pansy, le puse un ojo morado, y se marchó muy enojado

**Flash Back:**

-¡Granger! ¡Granger! – _"cállate Draco Lucius Malfoy antes de que estampe la almohada por la cabeza"_ –** ¡GRANGER! **

**-**¡so, re desgraciado, déjame dormir un poco mas que pasé toda la noche estudiando! ¡Y SAL DE HABITACION!

-Sangre sucia desquiciada de mierda, el halcón negro de Krum está amenazando con destrozar las ventanas de la sala común

-¿Ingelheim? ¿Está aquí Ingelheim? – me paré de golpe y abrí mi ventana, sin importarme que Malfoy me viera en el lindo camisón negro de seda y encajes, bastante revelador, que me había regalado Vicktor en mi cumpleaños 17 –O linda, ven pósate en el atril, debes estar muy cansada, a ver, ¿Qué paquete es este? – solté, poniéndome mi guante de cuero (también regalo de el) y acariciándole el pico antes de dejarle en un atril que había comprado para cuando Vicktor me enviara mensajes con la muy linda –Malfoy ¿aún estas allí?, ¿Qué me miras?

-Pensaba que solo eras una asquerosa sangre sucia, Granger, pero además puedo ver que eres una muy buenota y desarrollada sangre sucia – el desgraciado me estaba comiendo con los ojos, y lo saqué de mi cuarto casi a hechizos

"Este maldito hurón re desgraciado"

-Debes estar muerta de sed y hambre- saqué un bocadillo de carne de una bombonera y se lo di en el pico, dejándole varios en la mesita y un poco de agua cerca.

Abrí el paquete emocionada, eran una linda túnica de invierno (aunque ya estábamos en pleno deshielo)

Con todo y sus broches, con pieles blancas en los puños, ribete y cuello (me opongo a la cacería para vestimenta y diversión pero no pude resistirme) adentro había una nota

"Póntela para tu paseo hoy en Hogsmeade, reserve un cuarto como siempre, me apareceré al terminar el partido, te amo"

Cuando Vicktor se apareció estuvimos un rato con los chicos, y luego fuimos a su habitación en la cabeza de cerdo, siempre me ponía un poco nerviosa estar a solas con el, por que, aunque confío mucho en el, es bastante mas alto y fuerte que yo, y ni decir de su mirada asesina cuando se enoja por algo.

Harry le había hecho enojar y tenía una de esas miradas cuando se acercó a mí y me abrazó, pero lo hizo con pasión, con deseo, yo conozco ese abrazo, pero me pareció que había algo más, me apretó tan fuerte por un momento, mientras acariciaba mi espalda, que vino a mi mente lo ocurrido con Pansy y la Sly de segundo curso, me puse rígida y comencé a gimotear, le di varios puños y salí corriendo de allí, rumbo al castillo, cuando llegué a la sala común me lance en uno de los sillones llorando sin darme cuenta que Malfoy estaba en el otro, mirándome con sorna

**Fin Flash Back**

-En la ronda de la noche, Ron me contó que le había explicado que todas las prefectas estábamos muy nerviosas, y por qué de eso, y también me dijo que le había dejado un cardenal enorme en un ojo, que con el paso de unos treinta minutos se había puesto morado

-Por dios Granger, de verdad que estas muy nerviosa

-Padma no es para menos ¿cierto Pansy?

Pero Pansy no contestó, miraba el suelo, con los ojos húmedos y los puños tan cerrados que se le veían pálidos. Le pedí a Padma Patil que nos dejara solas en el cuartel general de los prefectos, acabábamos de tener una de las cada vez más frecuentes reuniones de las prefectas para ver como alertábamos a las demás. Se acurrucó entre mis brazos otra vez y dejo salir todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos

-Cálmate amiga, no lo vamos a reponer así- la verdad que si alguien me dijera que me calmara, después de pasarme algo así tal vez le diera una solfa digna de mil trolls, pero nada mejor se me ocurría decir, y ella, gracias a Morgana, lo comprendía. Estuvimos allí tanto tiempo que ni supimos que horas eran, Malfoy buscaba a su novia por todo el castillo, ligeramente preocupado ya, pero cuando nos vio de ese modo, sacó la vara y me amenazó

-Aléjate de ella Granger –

Mi varita estaba al otro lado de la habitación, justo a su lado, así que me quité prudentemente, el año anterior el había demostrado muy bien estar de parte de dolores Umbridge y disfrutar maliciosamente torturando a los estudiantes.

-Yo no le he hecho nada- pero Pansy seguía en el suelo jadeando y llorando, y Draco se acercó a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, la intentó levantar, ella cedió un poco, pero cuando notó que le apretaba la cintura fuertemente entró en una crisis nerviosa aún peor, estaba reviviéndolo todo de nuevo, eso era exactamente que el maldito de Crabbe, se agitó entre sus brazos y cuando logró zafarse giró, golpeando a Draco con fuerza en el pecho, tanta que el calló sentado al suelo, corrí hacia el y tomé mi varita y un frasco que estaba a su lado, me acerqué y la abracé, mirándola a los ojos, estaba ida, mirando algún punto perdido tras nosotros, de nuevo se abrazo de mi. Draco ya se había levantado y la miraba asustado

-Pansy, pansy cálmate, toma, bébete un poco de poción relajante, amiga, por favor, bebe un poco de poción, ¡oh Malfoy! Ayúdame a dársela por favor, está en shock otra vez

-¡Aguamenti! – escuché salir el hechizo de los labios de Malfoy, y un momento después estábamos ambas empapadas, gimoteaba entre mis brazos, pero había vuelto en si, tomó el frasco de mis manos y bebió un sorbo

-Gra... Gracias Mione, Gracias, lo, lo, lo siento mucho, Draco, lo siento mucho

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Draco lanzó un hechizo a la puerta cerrándola como con un campo de fuerza, Pansy retrocedió hasta mi nivel, había palidecido al escucharle usar a aquel hechizo y me tomó de la mano

-Pansy, cálmate, estoy aquí, y el es Draco, tu novio, el no te haría daño, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? ¿Me quieres explicar que hacían allí en el piso abrazaditas como dos hermanitas? ¿Con la sangre sucia Granger? ¿Y por que demonios estabas llorando?

**-**Draco, lo que pasa es que

-Lo que pasa es que le pasó algo terrible y no quiere contárselo a nadie

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –dijo acercándosele, pero ella escondió la cabeza en su pecho y la movió en negación

-Granger ¿Qué le pasó a Pansy?

-Yo, yo... oh Draco, la otra noche, tu, tu me dejaste con... con... y entonces- otra vez rompió a llorar, no había modo de contenerla cada vez que hablaba de eso

-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas de una maldita vez?

-Malfoy, ella

-Tu cállate Sangre suc...

-¡LA VIOLARON! –grité, ya no pude contenerme, se me agolpaban las palabras en la boca y las grité tan fuerte como puede, le conté lo que ella me había contado mientras el me miraba con una expresión impávida, Pansy le soltó y se enredó entre mis brazos, pidiéndome que callara, diciéndome que si yo le contaba a Draco y el decidía hacer algo por su cuenta ella moriría

-No seas estúpida Pansy, eso te lo dijeron para asustarte, para que callaras, para que Draco, Zabini, y todos y cada uno de tus amigos no corrieran tras sus cabezas –Draco se había unido al abrazo, colocándose tras ella, que temblaba entre nuestros brazos, los míos en sus hombros, los suyos en su cintura. Pude ver la ira en esos ojos plata, mientras el cabello le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros, vi claramente su determinación, nos soltó y descargó su ira contra la pared, estrellando sus puños en ella varias veces

-¿Quiénes fueron? –El silencio reinó en la habitación, Pansy se había soltado de mi, y ambas mirábamos a Draco, ambas aterradas, su expresión furiosa me hizo estremecer, sus ojos me taladraban inquisitivamente, por un momento, cuando caminaba hacia mí pensé que yo sería el próximo blanco de su ira, me tomó de los brazos lastimándome y me agitó con mucha insistencia

-Granger dime quienes fueron, si ella no quiere hablar, tu dime quienes fueron

-Yo, Draco maldición me estas lastimando

-Coño dime quienes fueron – gritó, clavando sus ojos en los míos, como queriendo adivinarlo a través de ellos

-No lo sé, ella no me lo dijo, me lastimas maldición, suéltame, yo no se nada mas, ella no me lo quiso decir

Draco se quedó mirándonos, me soltó un minuto mas tarde y se sentó frente al fuego de la sala de prefectos, y aunque pasamos allí casi toda la noche no conseguimos sacarle nada.

Casi amanecía cuando salimos de la sala, ambos la acompañamos a la torre de Slytherin, y luego regresamos a nuestra propia torre, sin decir ni media palabra en el camino.

Narrador

Al llegar a la sala común ambos se sentaron frente al fuego, no tenía caso acostarse, pronto comenzarían los demás a levantarse, y a las nueve tenían su primera clase. Miraron el fuego un rato

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Me la encontré llorando en astronomía tres días después, 25 días antes del ataque a la otra chica

-¿Has estado con ella desde entonces?

-Cada día, por eso llegábamos tarde a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Pociones, para poder sentarnos juntas, se siente muy insegura, cuado tiene que trabajar con chicos

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Granger?

-Por dios Malfoy, ¿Cómo iba a cercarme a ti si siempre estas insultándome? Se que es tu novia, pero además ella no quería que te enteraras, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Traicionar su confianza?

-De verdad Granger, ¿no tienes idea de quienes fueron?

-No Malfoy, solo sé algo que no se como te pueda ayudar

-Habla, Por... por favor Granger

-No tienes por que ser amable forzadamente conmigo, sé que me odias

-No puedo odiarte si has estado ayudándola, ella es muy importante para mí, ella es la única persona que me conoce tal cual soy, ni aun mi madre me conoce tanto como ella, ella es la única que ha visto algo de mi que no sea lo que muestro a diario, ella sabe como disfruto cada una de las cosas que hago, desde insultarlos a Potter, Weasly y a ti hasta cumplir cualquiera de las asignaciones de mi padre, auque ahora el ya no esté en casa, sino en Azkaban, pero mi madre también da sus ordenes, y siempre he disfrutado realizar cada una, tal vez no es lo que yo deseara, pero no puedo negar que me agrada ver el sufrimiento de los demás, tal vez no causarlo, pero si verlo

-No entiendo por qué me dices todo eso- interrumpió Hermione, sintiéndose algo incomoda por sus palabras

-No seas niñata Granger, no te lo puedo negar, tú lo sabes todo muy bien, te he hecho sufrir como nadie en tu vida desde que pusiste un pie en ese bendito tren rojo, te he hecho derramar más lágrimas que cualquier otra persona y he disfrutado hacerlo.

-Calla ya Malfoy, que para que lo sepas no me eres tan importante, que para tu conocimiento varias personas me han hecho mas daño que tu, incluso tu Señor, por quien llevas esa asquerosa marca en tu brazo, por quien casi matas a Dumbledore varias veces este año, para que lo sepas fui yo, yo Hermione Granger quien se interpuso en tu camino mil veces, yo cambié las botellas que mandaste, yo arrojé el collar...

-No me interesa, siempre lo supe, soy tu compañero de cuarto ¿no?, yo te vi con todas esas botellas corriendo a tu cuarto, y mejor para mi, detesto al vejete, pero jamás mataría a alguien, alguien muerto no sufre, y esto, todo esto te lo digo por que te agradezco, te agradezco que estuvieras allí con mi morenita, no te molestare mas en público, pero te recomiendo que no te metas en el camino del señor oscuro nunca mas, o Pansy terminará perdiendo una amiga, y mira que disfrutaría mucho ver tu cara en la caja, placidamente tiesa

-Malfoy eres un maldito despreciable

-Y tu una estúpida niñata que cree que la vida es color rosa y que está bien andar pegada del culo de San Potter y mega comadreja haciéndose la heroína opacada, te lo digo, disfrutaré mucho ver tu cara de dolor y tus lagrimas correr cuándo mi señor mate a tu héroe, así que si tienes algo pendiente con el, velo realizando

Hermione se le quedo mirando como lela, jamás pensó escuchar a Malfoy hablando de ese modo, ¿qué tan lejos podía llegar su crueldad? ¿Era el igual de malvado que su padre y el señor oscuro? ¿Era ese el mismo Malfoy que Pansy alababa incontables veces, diciendo que era tierno y dulce con ella, aunque fuera un maldito hurón en otras?

-No lo puedo creer, Pansy tiene un concepto de ti que se aleja de la realidad en franca competencia con cualquier historia fantástica

-Pansy es para mí muy importante

-Lo mismo que Harry para mí

-No lo metas en esto

-Tu entonces aléjate de Pansy, seguro que terminaras haciéndole daño en uno de tus locos arranques

-Carajo Granger, Pansy es la flor de mi vida, la única que me interesa, y te juro que esos malditos pagaran con su sangre las lagrimas que ella derramo, les haré sufrir horas interminables regocijándome con su dolor, haré que besen la tierra que ella pise y que limpien con sus lenguas cada recodo de sus habitaciones

Incluso Hermione parecía disfrutar de las palabras de Draco

-Me gustaría estar allí para verlo – susurró por la bajo, mientras Draco la miraba sorprendido –Me gustaría tomar sus varitas para que no pudieran defenderse, cocerles el cuerpo a Sectusempras, me gustaría ayudarte, pasearlos a puñetazos por toda la escuela frente a todos y decirle al mundo lo que hicieron, mil veces los llevaría a recibir el beso del dementor, y por Merlín que si tuviera retorno, se los aplicaría gustosa cada vez, para que volvieran a sufrirlo, hacerles beber una gota de veneno por cada lagrima que Pansy a derramado, te lo juro Malfoy

Su voz sonaba siniestra como nunca antes, Malfoy la miraba anonadado, maravillado de los ocultos instintos oscuros y perversos que afloraban de ella en ese momento

-¿De verdad no sabes quienes fueron? De buena gana te dejaría un trozo de ellos con el que pudieras divertirte

-¿Divertirme con un trozo de ellos? No Malfoy, quiero estar allí y ayudarte a destruirlos, quiero verles perder una gota de sangre por cada lágrima que ha mojado mis hombros, arrancarles los sucios labios con los que profirieron sus maldiciones sobre ella, por que tu no lo sabes todo, pero yo lo único que no se son sus identidades, quiero verles temblar con tanta violencia como ella tiembla cuando los recuerda

Malfoy encendió un cigarrillo mientras la escuchaba, absorto en sus palabras e imaginándole realizarlas, con el a su lado, dándoles una buena sesión de Cruciatus a tres bultos informes, sin rostro y sin edad, la vio acercarse al minibar que el tenía junto a la ventana y regresar con una botella de vodka y dos vasos grandes, la vio tomar uno de sus propios cigarrillos mientras le tendía uno de los vasos lleno

-Te aseguro que pagaría lo que fuera por verte a ti darles una buena zurra

-Yo daría la fortuna de mis padres por cogerlos ahora mismo, les ataría con cadenas a una de las mazmorras y lanzaría un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiera escucharlos gritar

-Entonces tienes que dejarme entrar

-Esta bien, entonces podríamos darles de Cruciatus a los tres, alternativamente

-Yo no se hacer el Cruciatus

-Busca tu vara

-¿para que?

-Te enseño aquí mismo

-No tenemos contra quien practicarlos

-Granger, existen las aves y las ratas

-No, es una crueldad

-Una crueldad es cocer a alguien a Sectusempras, no un cortito cruciatus

-Un cruciatus es imperdonable

- Justamente, ven, trae tu vara

-No, mejor me enseñas cuando los cojamos

-¿Segura?

-Segura

-¿Y si llegaran a atacarte? ¿No te gustaría tener con que defenderte?

-Para algo tengo a Ron y el cuerpo completo de prefectos, igual que a Harry, y si llegaran a atacarme estarían Ron o tú para protegerme

-Yo nunca te protegería

-Pero sería más que propicio que intentaran atacarme, así podrías saber quienes son y pillarlos, entonces les acabarías a fuerza de cruciatus, los llevaríamos a tu mansión, por que mi casa no tiene mazmorras, yo misma pondría el silenciador para que pudieras enseñarme

-Por supuesto que estaría más que gustoso y dispuesto a enseñarte el cruciatus y otro millón de maldiciones

-y con tres especimenes frescos para practicar, yo podría enseñarte algo también, cogeríamos los instrumentos de mis padres

-¿Qué son torturadores?

-En cierto modo huroncito, son dentistas

-No entiendo

-Son personas que hurgan en tu boca con objetos afilados, agujas, alicates, pinzas, taladros y mechas, fresas, ganchos, te inyectan en las encías un líquido para dormirte la boca y luego te arrancan los dientes con alicate, pero igual siempre duele, o cuando se les da la gana te meten un taladro en una muela hasta matarte el nervio, y entonces para perpetuar tu sufrimiento, te meten un emplasto metálico en la boca que hace doler cada vez que hace frío, o te ponen horribles aparatos en la cara y los dientes, que a veces salen de tu boca y se sujetan de tu frente con una especie de correa de cuero y aluminio, solo por el placer de ridicularizárte varios años con el pretexto de que así quedaran tus dientes derechos

-Guau, si, son torturadores, si podríamos coger sus instrumentos

-Ha ya te digo, arrancarles los dientes uno a uno, las muelas, la lengua...

-Granger no alces la voz

-Taladrarles las encías, clavarles agujas bajo las uñas...

-Niña, cálmate – Draco la sujetó por los brazos – a mi también me entusiasma la idea, pero cálmate, que te va escuchar el castillo entero

-Bueno, pero hagamos un trato, cuando logremos sonsacarle la verdad a Pansy los torturamos entre ambos y en secreto

-tenemos que incluir a Zabini

-¿Por qué tenemos que incluir a...?

La palabra se le quedó a media boca, justo en ese momento alguien llamaba a Draco desde el otro lado del cuadro, una voz ronca y fuerte llamaba incesantemente, Hermione se paró y dejó pasar a Zabini, que veía asombrado como la castaña le invitaba a pasar y sentarse, sirviéndole un vodka a el y Draco y rellenando su vaso, mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo, en lugar de andar dándoles lata y sermones

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Tenemos un pacto ¿verdad Granger? –dijo Malfoy extendiéndole la mano, que ella estrechó, extrañando aun mas a Blaise

-¿Por qué tenemos que incluirlo?

-Por qué el es su ángel de la guarda

-¿Incluir a quien en que?

-A ti –dijo Draco- en nuestro pacto, el cual aceptaras sin chistar, no molestaremos más a Granger, ni ella a nosotros, mientras ella no se meta en nuestras disputas con Potter y Weasly

-Hecho – dijo Hermione

- Y ella nos ayudará a torturar a unos hijos de Banshee que se metieron con dos amigas nuestras

-Tenemos que decirle por qué

-No, se lo decimos cuando los tengamos

-¿Decirme el qué?

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Por que ella nos mata, el la mata, el los mata y nos quedamos sin diversión y sin clases privadas

Blaise Zabini les seguía la conversación mirando a uno y al otro alternativamente desde su asiento frente a ella

-Si, y adiós al cruciatus que me vas a enseñar

-Solo te pido algo

-¿Qué?

-Aléjate un poco de ellos

-Vale, total Harry ya casi no nos habla y Ron y yo no estamos en casi ninguna clase juntos, pero yo te pido algo a ti

-¿Qué?

-Aléjate de Crabbe y Goyle

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo sabes que me podría o no ayudar?

-Uno, le aplicaron un imperius y varios cruciatus

-¿a quien?

-Cállate Blaise y escúchala

-Segundo, eran conocidos, me parece que tal vez Slytherins

-Los mato a todos

-Tercero, cuando la encontré llorando, entre gimoteos dijo un montón de cosas in entendibles, pero estoy segura que mencionó a Nott, aunque ella después me lo negó hasta el cansancio

-Mato a ese cabrón

-Coño, ¿Por qué?

-Cállate Zabini, y cuarto...

-¿Qué?

-Ocurrió la noche que Umbridge nos llamo a nosotros tres a su despacho, y los señores Zabini y tu madre para darnos un vapuleo

A Draco al oír esto le calló el veinte y se levantó de un salto

-Los mato, Granger, los mato – La alzó de los brazos con tanta fuerza que pensó que se los iba a desprender, Blaise lo sujetó a el, pero no logró nada, sus ojos brillaban furiosos como si acabara de escuchar lo de Pansy por primera vez, la pegó de su pecho y le miró a los ojos fijamente, buscando en ellos cualquier dejo de duda

-¿Estas segura de que fue esa noche Hermione Granger?

Si lo que decía Hermione era cierto, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle tenían los minutos contados

-Si, estoy segura, ella misma me lo dijo, y luego yo lo confirmé sacando mis propias cuentas, a decir verdad, sospeché hasta de ustedes dos, pero entonces comprendí que ustedes habían estado conmigo casi hasta las dos de la mañana, así que no pudo ser, además, ella estaba en el aula en desuso en la que ocurrió el segundo ataque

-¿Cuál ataque?

-Ya sabrás Zabini, Granger eres genial –Draco se sacó de la mano derecha, un anillo idéntico al que le había regalado a Pansy cinco años atrás y repitió el mismo exacto gesto frente a la mirada preocupada de Blaise, que creía que ambos se habían visto locos, luego le plantó un beso en los labios

-Fueron Nott, Crabbe y Goyle

Hermione se levantó de un salto y cogió su varita

-Vamos por ellos

-Alto mi querida leoncita – dijo halándola del brazo y sentándola a su lado y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo –primero vamos a calmarnos y a razonar bien que vamos a hacer

-Si razono algo no voy a poder aprender el cruciatus por que me voy a ablandar

-yo me ocuparé de que no leoncilla perversa, entonces, dime ¿cómo adquirimos esas herramientas de tus padres?

-Tenemos que ir a Londres

-Igual que para llegar a mi casa, y a este –dijo señalando a Blaise – le contamos en la mazmorra

-Huroncito, - dijo poniendo cara de niña pequeña- ¿podemos llevar a Harry?

-no podría contenerme, además, puedo ocultarte a ti como cualquiera otra de mis conquistas, pero si mi madre lo ve lo apresan de una vez

-Bien, dame ese pergamino y esa pluma y préstame tu lechuza

-¿Para qué?

-Les pediré a mis padres que me manden sus instrumentos viejos

"Queridos mama y papa:

Ante todo un beso, grande y sabor merengue, todo ha ido de maravilla este año y estoy teniendo tan buenas notas como siempre" Escribió "Mañana martes por la tarde tendremos en Historia de los muggles una demostración practica de instrumentos y objetos no mágicos, y me gustaría que me enviaran el instrumental viejo que tienen guardado para hacerlos parte de la exhibición de instrumentos médicos que hará el profesor mañana

Por favor envíenmelos con esta lechuza, pero aliméntenla bien primero.

Un abrazo

H. Jane G.

PD: Saqué sobresaliente en el trabajo de Criaturas mágicas"

-Listo –dijo atándole el mensaje a la lechuza de Draco en la pata –Mañana al amanecer tendremos los instrumentos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crónicas Mágicas**_

_Capitulo III_

_Desaparecida_

_(Harry Potter)_

Narrador

La mañana de lunes transcurrió lenta y cansada, Hermione se sentó a su lado a desayunar luciendo extrañamente alterada y afeada, como alguien que se ha trasnochado completamente

-¿Qué te pasa Mía?

-Nada, Harry, todo bien-

-Tienes meses actuando extraña

-Bueno querido, es solo que hace un par de meses pasó algo feo, y eso me ha dejado un poco pensativa

-Y me imagino que no se lo puedes decir ni siquiera a tu mejor amigo

-Pues, no debería, pero creo que te lo contaré durante la cena, ahora me tengo que ir a Pociones

-¿Tontita, yo voy contigo recuerdas?

-Cierto, bien, pero primero déjame leer El Profeta – una lechuza acababa de posarse en la mesa frente a ellos, y se fue luego de que Hermione le pusiera 5 Knuts en la bolsa – Por cierto Ron, deja de mirarle el trasero a Pansy, se va a enojar y los Sly nos interrumpen el desayuno

-ya vale, vale, Haggy, pastam n paselio

-Ron, cierra la boca, haces enojar a Mía

-Aja, a todas estas ¿es Mía por cariño, o Mía por pertenencia?

-¡Ronald Arthur Weasly! – espetó Hermione mientras se levantaba de la mesa, con el periódico bajo el brazo y una taza de chocolate en la mano, Harry la vio con tristeza desaparecer tras las grandes puertas

-Es solo por cariño Ron- _"aunque algún día tal vez sea realmente mía, estúpido Krum" _

Terminó su pastelillo y esperó que Ron terminara, mientras caminaban a la salida se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore llamarle a la mesa de los profesores, también llamaba a Pansy.

-Ve, yo te excuso con Snape –susurro por lo bajo antes de bajar las escaleras rumbo a las mazmorras, escuchó voces familiares, extrañamente una era Hermione y las otras correspondían a Draco y Blaise, pensando en la posibilidad de que le estuvieran hostigando apresuró el paso, pero lo que escuchó no podía sonarle mas extraño, alcanzó a entender algunas palabras de lo que decían, y se quedó en el corredor sin dar vuelta en la esquina, los tres estaban frente a la puerta de Snape

-Por enésima vez Draco, toma tu anillo, si Harry, Ron, o cualquiera de mis amigos lo ve estoy colgada

-Guárdalo, es un regalo, úsalo con una cadena métetelo en el bolsillo, como sea

-Es un anillo mágico, si algún día estas en algo muy grave lo frotas y sabremos donde estas –dijo Blaise enseñándole el propio

-Es extraño, pero reconfortante

-¿No te llegaron las cosas?

-Te dije que para mañana en la mañana Malfoy

-Puedes decirme por mi nombre a solas

-Sigo sin entender que se traen ustedes dos

-Nada Blaise – dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a su ¿amiga?

-no nada Zabini, pero igual no puedo usarlo Draco

-Vale, haremos algo, dámelo

Draco le sacó el anillo de la mano y lo puso sobre un libro

-Ahora, dime que animal es tu favorito en todo el mundo

-¿los Excregutos de cola explosiva? – dijo a forma de broma, tanto Draco como ella se rieron en voz alta

-Ya en serio Granger... ¿cual es tu favorito?

-Pues, realmente, los dragones

-Ya basta con ustedes dos, me traen anaranjado con esa melosería enfermiza

-¡Zabini Blaise! Me encantan esos animales por que son fríos, imponentes, enormes y a mi parecer lo más maravilloso de toda la creación, y nada tiene que ver con cierta analogía, por que si hay un solo Dragón que odio en este universo, y ese justamente es Draco Malfoy, si no fuera por... por ciertas cosas, ni siquiera les dejara poner un pie nunca mas en la torre.

Harry se relajó un poco al oír eso, estaba pensando realmente bastante mal de su amiga, pero entonces escuchó la venenosa voz de Zabini, soltar otra piedra

-Anoche no me parecía lo mismo – _"¿Anoche? ¿Anoche? ¿A qué se refería Zabini con anoche?"_

-Cállate Blaise, _Orbe Draconian – _el anillo, se convirtió en un bello colgante, en el que un dragón desplegaba sus alas, y sus patas traseras y delanteras al tiempo sujetaban una esfera, dentro estaban las dos esmeraldas que fueran antes los ojos de la serpiente se lo tendió a Hermione que lo veía fascinada

-Ahora si puedes conservarlo, ya sabes como funciona – dijo revolviendo en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó una cadenita de plata, y rodeando a Hermione le colgó el pendiente al cuello. _"Suéltala maldito hurón de mierda"_

Harry no soportó mas estar oculto, caminó lo que le separaba de ellos y les miró de frente, Draco aun tenía las manos sobre el cuello de Ella

-Quítale las manos de encima, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-¡Ha! Cara cortada hizo una de sus triunfales entradas

-Cállate Malfoy, ¿Te estaban molestando?

-No Harry, sólo me pedían ayuda con algo – dijo ella halándolo de la mano y llevándolo al final del corredor, unos dos metros mas allá

-No me lo creo

-O si querido, ayuda con el trabajo de Historia Muggle, por dos sickles cada uno se los revisaré corrigiendo las fallas, sabes que van muy mal

-Si apenas nos revisas a nosotros en el poco tiempo que te queda –Harry estaba muy enojado

-Oh Harry, por favor, quiero ganarme esas monedas

-¿Si necesitabas dinero por que no lo dijiste?

Draco y Blaise miraban la escena entre sorprendidos y divertidos, la chica tenía un abanico desplegado de talentos y excusas para callar a su amigo

-Harry James Potter, tu no eres mi padre o mi novio para andar pidiéndote dinero a cuenta de nada

-Bien, Hermione Jane Granger – dijo acercándose a ella tan peligrosamente que la dejo pegada de una pared, estaba casi pegado de su pecho, mirándola inquisitivamente a los ojos almendra – ¿me quieres explicar por que rayos les recibes dinero por corregir un trabajo? ¿Qué es tan importante o tan urgente como para que recibas dinero de esa sucia sabandija en lugar de la satisfacción de verle quedar mal frente a toda la clase? Aunque podría serlo por cierto - _"Sas, soltaste la lengua compañero"_

-No te incumbe Harry, cosas de chicas ¿ser que?- empujándolo con fuerza se safó de el, pero con un rápido movimiento la volvió a empujar, esta vez de golpe contra la pared, su espalda rebotó de la misma y estaba aprisionada de ella _"¿Por qué me mientes Mía?" _– Y ¿de dónde sacaste ese pendiente?

Paso su mano por la cadenita, acariciando disimuladamente el contorno de su cuello mientras halaba el pendiente, Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, ante la mirada atónita de varios alumnos que ya venían llegando al aula, y bajo el escrutinio de Harry, que miraba el colgante entre sus dedos con ganas de arrancárselo

-¿No me vas a responder?

-Fue un regalo

-¿De quien?

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa? – Sus voces se iban elevando con cada frase – tu no eres Vicktor ¿recuerdas? -Harry se revolvió al escuchar esto _"ya desearías que lo fuera, zorrita mentirosa" _Hermione hasta ese momento vino a entender lo molesto que el estaba, pero no entendía por qué, de nuevo, las inseguridades acumuladas a lo largo de los últimos meces se hicieron presentes cuando Harry se le acercó mas aún oprimiéndola contra la pared.

-Me importa mucho – dijo Harry, y sujetándola de ambos brazos se los colocó a la espalda, no le importaba que estuviera ya casi toda la clase viéndoles, _"ya te voy a explicar por que me interesa tanto"_ Acercó sus labios a los de Hermione y la besó, un beso calido, pero corto, por que la morena en medio de su terror había zafado sus brazos y lo empujó, dándole un puño en un hombro

-No Harry – dijo muy agitada, se había puesto muy pálida de pronto, y una lagrima caía en una de sus mejillas- No vuelvas a besarme Harry Potter, no en toda tu vida, y nunca, me escuchas ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A EMPUJARME DE ESE MODO, ARRINCONARME O SUJETARME A LA FUERZA POR QUE TE VA A PESAR, HARRY, TE VA A PESAR!

Hermione se giró y fue hacía la puerta, Harry estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero Snape apareció en el corredor, haciendo esquina rumbo a ellos. Abrió la puerta de su aula y todos entraron, Mía se sentó sola al final del salón, y al cabo de un rato fue llamada al frente, para sentarse con Pansy y Ron que llegaban tarde

-Profesor – dijo el pelirrojo – Disculpe la demora, el Profesor...

-Lo se Weasly, tomen asiento

-Hay algo más Profesor Snape

-¿dígame?

-Debo volver con los prefectos y con usted a su despacho, inmediatamente

-¿De qué se trata?

-Otra vez profesor, volvió a pasar, anoche.

Hermione se levantó de un salto, se veía mas repuesta _"Por que demonios se asustó tanto, fue solo un beso"_ caminó hasta la puerta junto a Malfoy

-Jóvenes, la clase está suspendida por el día de hoy, retírense.

Snape salió seguido de los cuatro prefectos rumbo al despacho del director, Harry salió tras ellos, siguiéndolos a una distancia prudencial, Hermione se había puesto muy pálida al escuchar la noticia, Ronald había llegado demasiado agitado y Malfoy despedía ira por todo su ser, pudo captar parte de su conversación

-¿Quién fue atacada Ron?

-Parvati Patil

-¿qué?

-¿Se atrevieron a atacar a la hermana de una prefecta?

-Como lo oyeron

-Maldición, cuando coja a esos pillos

-¿Pillos profesor Snape? Son unos malditos violadores, eso pasa de pillos...

"_¿Violadores? ¿Qué querían decir con violadores? ¿Atacada? ¿Parvati? ¿A eso se referiría Malfoy cuando le dio el colgante a Hermione? Mi Hermione"_

Cuando llegaron al despacho ya no puedo escuchar anda mas, pero por lo que había escuchado alguien estaba atacando a las chicas de la escuela, esa misma mañana, Alicia Spinett había ido a hablar con Dumbledore, le habían atacado hacía un mes, y aunque la amenazaron de muerte, no había querido ocultarlo más, pero entonces, ¿por que Ron dijo que la noche anterior había habido un ataque? Corrió a su cuarto y sacó el mapa del merodeador

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- Y el mapa se reveló, en el despacho de Dumbledore estaba este con casi todos los profesores, la totalidad de los prefectos y otros seis alumnos, en la enfermería estaban Parvati y la enfermera, vio el letrerito de Padma salir del despacho y acercarse muy rápido a la enfermería, hasta quedar casi sobre el de su hermana, MacGonagall estaba en ese momento en la sala común de Griffindor, subiendo hacia su cuarto, ocultó el mapa a duras penas, justo a tiempo para verla llegar

-Potter acompáñeme al despacho del director

Harry la siguió, y en la sala común se detuvo esperando a una chica de séptimo curso, llegaron en un suspiro al despacho, los profesores estaban consternados, Moody (que ahora SI era profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras) hecho un hechizo a la puerta apenas entraron, entonces vio en derredor, habían hecho aparecer butacas y sillas, en una butaca de dos puestos estaba Hermione, abrazando a Pansy Parkinson, y mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de ambas

-Tenemos que hacer algo susurro- tratando de que nadie los escuchara

-Lo haremos Granger, pero como acordamos – le contestó, en voz igualmente baja

-Pero hay que decir de una vez lo de Pansy

-No- gimoteó ella – por favor no, nunca

Harry les escuchó pero no dijo nada, vio a Blaise y a otra chica de Slytherin, amiga casualmente de Pansy, _"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"_ Dos Hufflepuff y dos Ravenclaw también habían sido convocados, Ron abrazaba a Padma, que había regresado hacía un momento y sollozaba recostada la cabeza de una de sus piernas, Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Habbot estaban abrazados también Anthony Goldstein estaba reclinado en una esquina, mirando a todos, estrujando una concha de corteza de árbol vitalizante, haciendo saltar astillas por todas partes

-Ahora con todos reunidos, señor Macmillan, por favor ponga a los jóvenes convocados al corriente

-Muchachos, como sabréis, somos dos prefectos por cada casa, elegidos en el quinto año y que seguimos siéndolo hasta que nos retiremos o algo, aquí están los jóvenes prefectos de quinto y séptimo año, ocupados los últimos de la seguridad de los terrenos y los primeros en la seguridad de pisos y corredores del castillo, mientras los de sexto, normalmente nos ocupamos de seguir haciendo rondas nocturnas, pero en los lugares mas apartados y lejanos como torres de clases, torres de los profesores mazmorras y calabozos, sótanos y la cocina, pues bien ustedes ocho son nombrados en este momento prefectos, unos de cada casa y cada año superior al quinto, para reemplazar a los de quinto curso, por favor, entréguenles sus insignias, ahora bien – continuó luego de que los de quinto curso hubieran entregado sus insignias a cada uno y salido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí – a partir de este mismo momento empezaran sus deberes, recorreremos el castillo en pleno cerrando cada habitación y aula, baño o estancia en desuso desde el ultimo piso y hasta el mas bajo sótano, con estos – puso una caja de cartón sobre la mesa, estaba llena de candados, y señaló tras de si, donde habían otras 23 cajas iguales.

-Los candados están hechizados – dijo Moody poniéndose al frente de los chicos – sólo un profesor puede abrirlos, las cosas están así, un grupo de tres alumnos, aun sin identificar, ha estado recorriendo el colegio por las noches, atacando a jovencitas en el castillo, hasta el momento, se han contado tres ataques, pero no sabemos cuantos mas puedan haber ocurrido. Así que desde ahora estamos en ALERTA PERMANENTE

-Atacando jovencitas no –Bramó Hermione – violando o intentando violar a las alumnas, y no son tres, son cuatro ataques conocidos

-¿Qué dices Granger?

-Son cuatro ataques profesora Sprout, sólo que una de las niñas se niega a hablar, por que tiene miedo y vergüenza

-¿y se puede saber por qué no había dicho nada?

-Por que hicimos un juramento – Soltó Draco, sujetando a Hermione furiosamente – no se te ocurra decir mas nada Granger

-no iba a hacerlo Draco, y suéltame que me estas haciendo daño, pero los profesores tiene que saber cuantos ataques han sido –

Harry corrió la distancia que los separaba y golpeó la mano con que Draco sujetaba a Hermione

-Suéltala

-Harry, eso es lo que ha estado pasando, por eso es que he estado tan nerviosa, perdóname por no decirte pero Dumbledore nos prohibió decir... – las palabras de Hermione se cortaron en un sollozo y se aferró a Harry abrasándolo, Draco ocupó el lugar que ella antes ocupaba y abrasó a Pansy, que lloraba cada vez más ruidosamente

-Discúlpame Granger, pero sabes que no debes decir anda más

Hermione no respondió, antes bien se abrazó con más fuerza de Harry, que le rodeó con los brazos, sintiendo el calido cuerpo de ella contra su pecho, hinchándose de orgullo al ver que se sentía segura con el, pero eso trajo otra emoción, había escuchado todo lo que habían dicho, pero hasta ahora era que comprendía la gravedad real del asunto.

**Harry PDV**

Mi querida niña, has pasado unos días terribles pensando en esos ataques, has pasado un peligro y un miedo tremendos, y aun así tu fidelidad por las normas fue tan grande que no dijiste nada, mírate ahora, recostada de mi pecho y sollozando como si la vida se te hiciera demasiado pesada, yo que me atreví a dudar de ti, claro que Malfoy y tu tienen que estar solas muchas veces, en esa torre, y con sus deberes como Prefectos, no se me ocurrió ni por un momento que ese bendito colgante proviniera de que el quería protegerte, y no se me ocurrió que guardaran un secreto a expensas de el odio pleno que tu y yo sentimos por el, o que el siente por nosotros, perdóname mi pequeña flor, por dudar de ti.

Ahora yo me encargaré de esos desgraciados que han deshonrado a nuestra escuela y sus bellas chicas, de esos desgraciados que se atrevieron a causarles miedo, esos dementes van a pagar haberte asustado, van a pagar haber herido a las gemelas

-¿cuando comenzaron estos ataques? – pregunté, vi a Dumbledore mirarme fijamente, y cuando me fue a responder tu voz quebrada le interrumpió

-El martes 2 de octubre, no teníamos un mes de haber llegado a la escuela, y 28 días después, el 30 de Octubre atacaron a otra niña, pero ella no fue violada – dijiste, mientras yo secaba tus lagrimas con el puño de mi túnica – desde entonces redoblamos la seguridad en el castillo

-Pero esta noche hemos fallado, no sabemos que otras noches – dijo Anthony – o días, por que Spinett fue atacada durante el día, en los vestidores de Quiddich, luego de un partido

-¿y por que no han dicho nada a los demás estudiantes?

-Simplemente por que no queremos que llegue a oídos del Ministerio de Magia -Gire para ver quién había dicho esto, Alastar Moody había tomado la palabra de nuevo – Y se quedará así, ahora, mientras los profesores atendemos las siguientes clases, por favor tomen sus cajas y dispérsense, tome cada uno un papel del sombrero, cada papel es un mapa de cómo llegar a los distintos lugares en desuso, así que si señoritas, lo siento mucho, pero deben ir cada uno por separado.

Han pasado ocho días desde eso, ya la veo menos nerviosa, ahora que hacemos las rondas juntos, aunque me cuesta comprender por que se empeña en que andemos con Malfoy y Parkinson, que por cierto, ella al contrario que Mía me parece cada vez mas nerviosa y delgada, su piel a dejado de ser clara para volverse cetrina, y las ojeras crecen cada día, no me había tomado la molestia de imaginar por qué, pero sinceramente lo veo mas que razonable, si hay tres locos sueltos por Hogwarts, me imagino que todas las chicas deben estar de más que asustadas

Pobre Pansy, la verdad me siento muy mal por ella, y me molesta mucho ver que te reúnes con ella mas de lo debido, parece que ocultarais algo, seguramente ella también sabe quien es la chica atacada, Malfoy también se reúne con ustedes en el salón de prefectos, o esperan que todos nos vallamos después de las reuniones, no confío en el, han ocurrido dos ataques mas en estos ocho días, la verdad me parece patético nuestro esfuerzo por detener a esos locos.

No entiendo por qué tus padres te enviaron ese instrumental que guardas en tu sala común, creo que debería seguirte con el mapa del merodeador a ver que se traen ustedes tres, porque no me gusta que te me pierdas, y darme cuenta que cada vez pasas mas tiempo con ellos en la sala de prefectos, o con el y Zabini en tu sala común, pero esta noche no, esta noche no dejaré que dejes por fuera, así tenga que usar la capa me enteraré de lo que planean. ¿Por qué Pansy está durmiendo en tu torre, en el cuarto de Malfoy, mientras el duerme en la sala común?

Narrador

Harry se lanzó la capa encima antes de que la puerta se abriera, esa noche no abría reunión de prefectos, pero en vez de retirarse a las salas comunes, Draco y Hermione habían llevado a Pansy a su torre y habían vuelto al cuartel general.

-Bien, por fin solos leoncita, ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Tenemos que incluir a Harry en esto

-No veo el por qué

-Por que el puede saber dónde están cuando desaparecen, ya que sabemos quienes son, debemos saber donde están, así cuando todo este listo podremos usar ese bendito traslador y llevarlos a tu casa

-Primero, no veo como el puede saberlo, y segundo, me sorprendes pequeñita, me dijiste que si lo pensabas mucho te ibas a enfriar, y yo solo te veo cada vez mas apasionada y decidida

Harry miraba molesto, ella pensaba salir de el castillo con Malfoy a su casa, el le trataba casi con cariño, parecía fascinado con ella, y ese último comentario obviamente incluía doble sentido, ya comenzaba a afligirse de llevar la capa y haberse ocultado allí, cuando vio a Malfoy acercarse a ella, casi anticipó un beso de ellos

-No Draco, la venganza es un plato que se degusta mejor cuando está frío- dijo ella con malicia en la voz, le miraba directamente y Harry sentía arder el estómago de ira – Además – continuó mientras el se le acercaba demasiado, Mía no daba señales de estar molesta o querer retroceder- De verdad quiero que paguen por lo que le hicieron a Pansy

Draco metió la mano por la túnica de ella y le acomodó la cadena, estaba el broche mal cerrado, Harry había mal interpretado todo el acercamiento, pero Hermione ahora estaba sentada frente a Draco, bebiendo junto con el y con un cigarrillo en los labios, Harry pensó que la presión se le subía, ¿desde cuándo fumaba Hermione? Por que beber lo hacía con ellos y Krum, y valla que era una chica aguantadora, ciertamente, aguantaba bien la bebida, salvo aquella noche, en que prefería no saber que tanto jaleo habían prendido Krum y ella, lo cierto, es que ella salió de la habitación apenas al rato, bastante ruborizada y corrió hasta el castillo, y Vicktor apareció con unos violetas que no se le borraron hasta un par de semanas después.

-Repasemos esto- le oyó decir un momento antes de que con un movimiento de varita hiciera aparecer un pergamino

-Bien, ya tenemos los instrumentos de tus padres

-Y el traslador

-Hay que conseguir al menos dos frascos más de poción revitalizante

-Granger ya tenemos diez frascos

-¿Y te parece que diez frascos es mucho? No pienso dejar de torturarlos hasta que aprenda bien el cruciatus y las otras cosillas que dijiste me ibas a enseñar

-Pero Granger, tampoco vamos a matarlos, eso es solo nuestra pequeña retribución por lo que le hicieron a Pansy

-La violaron Draco, y estoy segura de que ella también va a querer desquitarse

-Ella no va

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no lo resistiría, además, no soportaría verla convertida en un pequeña viciosa como tu, llena de deseos de torturar gente

-Draco, lo que quiero, es decir, lo de arrancarles sus piezas dentales, y darles de cruciatus hasta que desmayen, o son deseos de torturar gente

-Entonces leoncita, ¿Qué son?

-Deseos de venganza, lo que ése trío de patéticos malditos cobardes le hicieron a las chicas es mas imperdonable que un Adava Kedabra

-Coincido

-Entonces, también vamos a necesitar un frasco de analgirea

-Para dejarlos como uvas antes de regresarlos al colegio

-Exacto, y un poco de verita serum y alguien que sepa el ovliviate

-De eso me encargo yo – Dijo una voz desde la puerta – los escuché por completo – dijo Zabini al entrar -y tenias razón Draco, menos mal que no me dijiste antes, por que en este preciso momento estoy que los mato, ahora entiendo por qué hasta Granger parece una mortia

-Mucho cuidado con los que dices Blaise, yo no soy ninguna

-Claro que no, jamás podrías eres una sang... Una hija de Muggles

-No te atrevas Draco Malfoy a volver a decir esa grosería en mi presencia, o no respondo de mis actos

-Ya Granger que... ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Harry había tropezado una torre de libros y los había derrumbado

-HARRY JAMES POTEER, SAL INMEDIATAMENTE Y QUITATE TU ESTÚPIDA CAPA DE INVISIBILIDAD- Gritó Hermione

-Bueno, me descubrieron- dijo apareciendo nada mas su cabeza ante unos molestos Slytherins –lo siento querida pero los veía cada noche en tu sala común o aquí y me picó la curiosidad

-Harry, me has defraudado

-Tú me mentías, tenía que averiguar

-Bueno muchachos, tenemos que incluirlo en el plan, el tiene algo invaluable para nosotros

Draco y Zabini se miraron, y vieron a Harry con desagrado

-Dame una buena razón leoncita para incluirlo en el plan, y no emparejarle la cara en este momento

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry James Potter, aquí presente tiene un mapa de Hogwarts que...

-¡Cállate loca! – Harry la abrasó por la espalda y le tapó la boca con una mano – Coño Mía ¿estas desquiciada?

-Suéltala inmediatamente Potter- Malfoy estaba de pie frente a ellos apuntándole con la varita

-Si me atacas la hieres a ella

-Gran cosa, sólo lo uso como excusa, Granger, nuestro pacto no incluía amigos

-Yo no tengo la culpa – dijo ella zafándose de Harry, tan rápido que el no pudo ni evitar que le sacara el mapa del bolsillo – Draco no bajes la vara ni un instante, también se la he cogido

-¡Mía!- exclamó Harry cuando la vio poner la vara en su pierna, justo al sentarse de india sobre la mesilla –Acércate Blaise, mira esto.

-No te atrevas Hermione

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

El mapa se desplegó mostrando todos y cada uno de los pisos de Hogwarts, todos estaban en sus habitaciones, menos los prefectos reunidos allí.

-no me lo creo- Dijo Blaise comprendiendo al instante –Draco, camina hacia la puerta por favor

El letrero de Draco se movió hacia la puerta, luego regresó a su posición original

-¿Viste Blaise? ¿Ahora puedes decirle a tu querido amigo Draco que incluyamos a Harry?

-¿Y por qué no nos quedamos con el mapa?

-Por que esto –dijo levantándose de la mesa- y esta varita, pertenecen a mi amigo Harry James Potter, y si no pienso decepcionar a Pansy, mucho menos a mi mejor amigo en todo el universo.

Hermione caminó hacia Harry y le dio el mapa y la varita

-Eres despreciable Hermione Granger, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-Harry, si en lugar de Pansy, hubiera sido yo, ¿no te unirías incluso a Malfoy, al mismísimo señor oscuro en persona, con tal de vengarme?

-Mía, haría cualquier cosa por ti y Ron, pero esto

Atrás de ella, Draco ya había guardado su varita y escuchaba atentamente a Blaise, mientras servían otra ronda de Whiskey de Fuego, esta vez había un cuarto vaso sobre la mesa

-Esto... esto Harry se trata de que una niña fue ultrajada, de que los sagrados terrenos de nuestra institución educativa fueron deshonrados por tres malditos truhanes, que le hicieron un imperius a la chica para que no pudiera quejarse, que la ataron y le dieron cuatro cruciatos, que la amenazaron de muerte, que violaron también a una chica de nuestra casa, a la buscadora de un equipo de Quiddich, que...

-Ya calla Granger, que no os ayudas a nosotros en nada, Blaise cálmate

Blaise estaba echando todo cuanto hallaba al fuego, Draco se acercó a Hermione y frente a la mirada impávida de Harry comenzó a esculcar en su Túnica

-¿Qué buscas en mi túnica?

-La poción

-No la tengo, se la deje a Pansy

-Coño, ayúdame –dijo halándola de un brazo y parándola frente a Zabini

-¿Cómo?

-Bésalo

-¿Qué? – Harry y Hermione hablaron al mismo tiempo, exactamente las mismas dos palabras- ¡nunca!

-Por Merlín, Draco, déjame en paz – se quejó Blaise

-Para nada- Dijo por lo bajo y tomó a Hermione del cuello acercándola a Blaise –Tu quieta leona, el siempre se relaja con un buen beso

Lo siguiente fue Harry golpeando a Draco, mientras Hermione estaba en las piernas de Blaise, recibiendo un beso, un beso que la ruborizó y la enfureció, lo suficiente para que de su vara saliera un Sectusempra que cortó el beso.

Hermione salió de allí corriendo mientras Draco y Harry se daban puños en el piso, Harry estaba sobre Draco dándole de puños, un momento después era Draco el que estaba arriba de Harry, golpeándole la cara con saña. Cuando Zabini se percató de lo hecho, se levantó, su primer impulso fue ir tras Granger para disculparse, pero pensó que no merecía la pena, además, en el estado que le dejó el Sectusempra apenas podía levantarse del suelo, se dejó caer en el sillón mirando como Harry y Draco se daban puños. Al cabo de un rato ambos cayeron en el suelo, cansados, respirando agitadamente, Harry recogió sus lentes y se los puso, se miró en un espejito que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa, tenía los labios partidos, la túnica raída y el uniforme desarreglado, su puño derecho estaba inflamado. Por otra parte Draco tenía la cara hinchada, y un ojo morado que no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Esto no se queda así Potter, Granger... ¿Dónde coño está Granger?

-Se fue a su torre.

Harry salió de la habitación y se fue a la torre de Griffindor, estaba molesto con la morena, tanto para no importarle que seguramente estaría en la biblioteca o cualquier otro lugar de la escuela, peligrosamente sola, cuando llego se metió a la ducha y se dio un buen baño, casi una hora después ya estaba poniéndose la pijama cuando Collin entró a la habitación

-Harry, Draco te busca haya afuera

-Dile que se valla al demonio

Collin salió del cuarto pero regreso luego de un buen rato

-Se lo dije Harry, pero siguen empeñados en entrar a buscarte, Charles está tratando de detenerlos, pero dicen que es algo de Hermione

-¿Cómo? – Harry saltó de la cama a la sala común, allí, tras el retrato estaban Draco, Blaise y Pansy

-Granger no está en la torre, ¿está aquí?

-No lo sé, déjenme ver – Harry camino a los cuartos de las chicas y tocó en la puerta del cuarto de Ginny

-¿Qué pasa?

-Chicas, ¿está Hermione allí?

-No – dijo Ginny al salir del cuarto – de hecho no la veo desde la tarde

-Despierta a las prefectas y a Ron en este instante, diles que Mía no aparece – camino hacía el retrato de la señora gorda y lo abrió

-¿Estas seguro que no esta en su cuarto?

-Yo misma entré a pedirle mas poción – dijo Pansy sollozando

-Pues aquí tampoco está, vamos a la biblioteca

-¿a esta hora?

-Herms tiene una llave

Harry corrió a la biblioteca, los demás se le unieron y trató de abrir la puerta

-¿Mía estas allí? - Solo el silencio respondió, golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que algunos retratos se quejaron –Mía...

-No esta allí Potter

-Maldición, Zabini, ve a buscar a los prefectos, ustedes dos vallan a la sala de los menesteres mientras yo busco el mapa

-¿Sala de los menesteres?

-Oh Rayos, yo pensé que ustedes sabrían de esa sala

-Draco se refiere al salón Slytherin

-¿Salón Slytherin?

-Si, nosotros cuando paseamos enfrente de la puerta solo pensamos en una contraseña

-Bueno, vallan allá y piensen "Cuartel General del ED" dando cuatro pasos al este, si no está allí, los veo en la sala de los prefectos, voy a buscar el mapa.

Harry se encaminó a la torre de Griffindor, cuando iba a decir la contraseña el cuadro se movió pesadamente y salieron Ron y las muchachas

-Harry, me dijo Ginny que Hermione no está

-Vallan a la sala de los prefectos, Zabini está buscando a los demás, voy por tu sabes que

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala de los prefectos los encontró intranquilos, los 23 muchachos le veían con cara de miedo

-¿Nada?

-No estaba allá- le dijo Pansy

-Bien vallan a revisar todo el colegio, podría estar en cualquier parte, Malfoy, Zabini, ustedes vienen conmigo a los calabozos

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de el resto de los estudiantes, Harry sacó el mapa y lo desplegó en la pared, apenas decir la contraseña aparecieron los letreros de los prefectos. Revisaron cada palmo del mapa y no la vieron.

-Este mapa no sirve de nada

-Al contrario, la única habitación que no sale en este mapa es la Sala de los Menesteres

-Busquemos a Crabbe, Goyle y Nott – Dijo Malfoy

-Tampoco están aquí – Zabini dijo esto y salió corriendo escaleras arriba

Todos corrieron con el, Harry llegó el primero

-Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger

Dio tres pasadas frente a la puerta y nada pasó

-Vincent Crabbe- Malfoy se paseó frente a la puerta y tampoco pasó nada

-No sirve con nombres de personas – bufó Draco –Maldición ¿qué es esto?

La mano de Draco comenzó a arder, igual que la cicatriz de Harry y la mano de Zabini

-Esta no es la única habitación que no aparece en el mapa.

-¿Cual otra Malfoy?

-La Cámara de los Secretos

-Fue destruida

-No del todo

-Los aseos de Myrtle la llorona están cerrados con los candados mágicos.

-Hay otras maneras de entrar.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Pansy llegó con ellos, venía nerviosa y agitada

-Mi anillo, mi anillo, Granger está en la cámara.

-Mientras nosotros buscamos la manera de abrirla ve al cuarto de Granger y trae una mochila blanca que está bajo su cama, Potter ve con ella. Nos vemos aquí en cinco minutos.

Cuando Harry regresó, con la mochila y Pansy, la entrada a un túnel se mostraba, era una entrada a una parte de la cámara que Harry nunca había visto, una magnífica habitación adornada en plateado y verde con cinco puertas. Ronald venía con ellos, a selección, cada uno tomó una puerta

-10 minutos y de regreso, no toquen nada - La voz de Draco se perdió en la distancia.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Crónicas Mágicas**_

_Capitulo IV_

_En silencio_

_(Ronald Weasly__, Hermione Granger)_

Narrador

Ron abrió la puerta y vió que guiaba por un sin numero de corredores que se entrecruzaban y volvían al mismo punto, un poco consternado escogió un corredor diferente cada vez, hasta que al fin consiguió llegar a una habitación oscura y húmeda. Se parecía mucho al salón de Encantamientos, con la notable falta de los pupitres y el escritorio, la recorrió hasta hallar una puerta oculta tras un estandarte negro. La abrió lentamente y pasó a través de ella, la oscuridad se hizo total al cerrarla tras el y sacó su vara, la habitación que tenía de frente se iluminó tenuemente al invocar el hechizo Lumos, varios antiguos directores del colegio y premios anuales se revolvían en sus retratos molestos por la luz, una de las ex directoras, Levia Dragnums le miró a través de unos espejuelos demasiado pequeños

-¿Quisiera el jovencito apagar esa flama?

-Disculpen – contesto molesto, no podía soportar a los antiguos cuadros comportarse como si aun disfrutaran de alguna posición de autoridad –Estoy tratando de hallar a una amiga

-Pues date vuelta y toma la puerta a tu izquierda, por allá se escucharon unos ruidos fastidiosos hace rato

-¿Qué clase de ruidos?-

-Como gritos – Respondió el retrato de el Fraile Gordo – y ahora apaga esa lucecita y déjanos descansar antes de que suba al despacho de Dumbledor o llame a mi fantasma

-No sería tan mala idea

Ronald se acercó a la puerta por la que entró y vio la segunda puerta, un poco dubitativo la abrió y entro a una estancia de piedra, fría y lúgubre, otros corredores, ya había perdido el sentido de la orientación, aun así se acercó a ellos, miro escasos segundos cada uno y decidió tomar el que estaba mejor iluminado, tras unos minutos el corredor se separaba, pero le pareció escuchar pasos en el de la derecha, lo siguió, los pasos cesaron, tras el familiar sonido de un traslador. Llegó al final del corredor con el pulso agitado, quien estuviera allí ya había desaparecido, unas escaleras descendían hasta llegar al afluente que corría bajo el castillo, delante estaban el muelle y los botes, y la puerta por la que habían subido la noche de su llegada al castillo. Recordó una conversación que habían tenido el y Hagrid dos años antes, estaba bajo los terrenos, pero al final del corredor estaba el calabozo principal del castillo, uno que no había sido usado desde épocas medievales y que, según Hagrid, debía estar perfectamente cerrado "Solo yo conservo las llaves, y Dumbledore claro está, como soy el guardián de las llaves..."

El bueno de Hagrid había estado presumiendo de nuevo de la confianza que el director le profesaba, continuó por el pasadizo, observando de cuando en cuando su reflejo y mirando tras el, tratando de no volver a perderse, de regreso, subiría a los terrenos y entraría por el vestíbulo.

Al fin llegó al calabozo y halló la puerta entornada, un nudo se hizo en su estomago y llamo en voz baja a su amiga

-Hermione, Hermione ¿Estas allí?

No escuchó nada más que el eco de su voz por unos minutos, luego el tintinear de unas cadenas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se armó de valor y entró al calabozo, era un pasillo con varias puertas de madera, con ventilas enrejadas y grandes aldabas y cerrojos, casi todas estaban cerradas, salvo una a medio corredor y otra al final. De nuevo el silencio fue roto, esta vez por el sonido de algo arrastrándose, corrió hasta la puerta del fondo

-¡Mione! ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Hermione estaba en el suelo, recostada de un rincón medio cubierta con la túnica del uniforme, tenía las manos sobre la cara y un hilillo de sangre le caía por los hombros, al escuchar la voz de Ronald se estremeció un poco y le miro, en sus ojos se reflejaba una mezcla de miedo, ira, alivio y asco. Ron se acercó a ella, estaba pálida y trató de cubrirse aun más, a su lado estaba el resto de su ropa, y un poco más allá se medallón nuevo y su vara, rota a la mitad. Trató de ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella solo le miro, inquieta y llorosa, Ronald se inclinó frente a ella y saco una moneda de su bolsillo, le apuntó con la vara y susurrando un hechizo, hizo que las letras se desplazaran. Era una de las monedas del ED, que la misma Hermione había hechizado el año pasado para las clases secretas con Harry.

Un piso sobre sus cabezas, Harry y los demás se habían reunido de nuevo frente a las cinco puertas, cuando Harry sintió que algo le quemaba el pecho, nerviosamente se quitó el colgante

-Revelius- la snicht lentamente recogió las alas y se transformó en un galeón, pero en lugar de la correspondiente identificación decía "Encontré a Mione, estamos en los calabozos prohibidos"

Ni cinco minutos después Ron escuchó los pasos de los demás acercándose, Harry entró en la celda y le miró asustado, luego vió a Hermione y se acercó a ella, que ahora estaba recostada de su pecho, con un hechizo Ron había transformado la túnica en una frazada, que la cubría por completo. Tras el llegaron Draco y Pansy, seguidos de Zabini, los tres permanecieron en la puerta un instante, mientras Harry y Ron ayudaban a Hermione a ponerse de pie, Harry la alzó sobre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la entrada ya no lloraba, ni un susurro salió de sus labios todo el camino al colegio.

Ron se acercó a la puerta del vestíbulo y tocó fuerte, tras un momento que le pareció eterno, la puerta se abrió y la mirada preocupada de Ojo Loco los examinó

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Granger? ¡Llévenla con Madame Pomfrey!

Harry casi corrió las escaleras, con Ron y todos los Prefectos tras el, Ojo Loco y Minerva les seguían también, mientras Snape se dirigía al despacho del director. Al llegar la enfermería tuvieron que esperar un momento a que Madame Pomfrey llegara con el director, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza recostada del pecho de Harry, parecía completamente abstraída de todo y de todos, sólo abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Harry hablar con El director

-Ron la encontró en un calabozo bajo la escuela

-Tráiganla y acuéstenla en esa camilla, ahora mismo vuelvo, profesor Flitwick por favor llame a San Mungo usando mi chimenea, jóvenes esperen afuera

-Pero profesora es nuestra mejor amiga – gritó Ron

-Es una prefecta –Grito una chica de Séptimo curso

-Queremos saber como está- Anthony estaba tras los demás

-¿Hermione como estas? – Pansy se acercó tímidamente a Harry y Hermione mientras los demás seguían discutiendo con la enfermera y los profesores, ella no respondía solo podía pensar y seguir sintiendo toda la frustración del momento, estar atada con hechizos, ser maldita una y otra vez mientras era lacerado su orgullo y rota su vergüenza era extraño, repulsivo y estremecedor, y por alguna razón, aunque quería alejarlo de su mente, no podía sino revivirlo una y otra vez.

Al fin una voz la sacó de su abstraimiento, Harry le había recostado en una camilla y estaba sentado a su lado, acariciando su cabello con una mano, pero con la mirada llena de ira, perdida a través de la ventana que estaba frente a ellos, y Pansy le sujetaba una de las manos, parecía estar mas nerviosa que ella misma, la voz de Dumbledore aun resonaba en sus oídos, mientras pesadamente se retiraban de la enfermería, mas aunque la orden había sido demasiado clara, ni Harry ni Ron se movían de su lado, tampoco Pansy, que la miraba con los ojos húmedos.

-Ustedes tres también- Sprout se acercó a ellos con mirada severa, una sanadora venía con ella, Ronald la miró una ultima ves, halando a Harry de la pijama, pero cuando Pansy fue a seguirlos sintió que Hermione la retenía, se giró a mirarla y se dio cuenta que la veía casi suplicante. Por fin la señora Sprout le dejó quedarse.

Afuera en el corredor todos caminaban nerviosamente o discutían, ya habían sido seis ataques, sin contar el de Hermione, y eso suponiendo que no había mas niñas guardando secretos, la hermana de una prefecta había sido atacada tan solo nueve noches antes, y ahora una prefecta, Harry, Draco y Zabini solo se miraban con determinación

-Solo espero que no diga quiénes fueron –Susurró Harry

-Pues si lo dice no va a poder vengarse apropiadamente –Zabini se estrujaba los puños, haciendo sonar los huesos

-Quien se va a vengar soy yo- volvió a comentar Harry – no sé que era lo que ustedes tramaban, pero ahora no podrás decir que no estoy adentro Malfoy

-No te preocupes

-¿De que hablan?

-Nada Ronald, vete a buscarle ropa con Draco, aunque no creo que la dejen salir hasta mañana, deberá sentirse incomoda con esa estúpida frazada

-Vale

Ron se fue a la torre de los Premios Anuales y entró con Draco, ambos fueron a la habitación de Hermione, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, seguramente Harry la había hechizado cuando subió con Pansy

-Ven, busquemos algo de Pansy – dijo Draco

Entraron a su cuarto y sacaron uno de los vestidos de domingo de Pansy, justamente lo había estado usando bastante desde el "incidente" y Draco pensó que le sentaría cómodo por lo tapado que era, cuando llegaron de nuevo a la enfermería se encontraron de frente con Harry y Pansy, los demás habían sido llamados a la sala de Prefectos, con el profesorado

-No recuerda lo que pasó – le mintió Pansy, mirando a Draco y Harry preocupada

-Bien ¿por qué no vas a la sala de prefectos Ronald? Yo te avisaré cuando salga Sprout

-¿Y tu por qué saliste?

-La sanadora me pidió que saliera mientras hablan con ella, ya la examinaron y está un poco débil, además tiene el cuerpo amoratado y cortado, y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Ronald se fue, deseando quedarse, le seguía Zabini, que andaba tumbando todo objeto suelto que hallaban en el camino

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le había preguntado Dumbledore

**Ron PDV**

La encontré sollozando, con los parpados hinchados y las mejillas rojas, cuando me miro, sentí que mi alma se partía en mil pedazos, su inocencia, aquella inocencia fresca y juvenil que siempre brillaba tras sus ojos, aun cuando estaba demasiado iracunda, había desaparecido tras la mirada dura del que ha descubierto un mundo oscuro, solo la he visto mirar así tras la muerte de Cedric, o cuando habíamos dado por muerto a Sirius, muy raras veces esa ira invadía sus ojos, haciéndome temer cualquier reacción de ella, esa misma ira brillaba en sus ojos cuando, en tercer curso, golpeó a Malfoy, ese mismo miedo estaba en su mirada cuando Harry se enfrentó al Colacuerno Húngaro, y esa mezcla de dolor e ira revuelve sus ojos cada vez que escucha el nombre del señor oscuro. Mientras pienso, trato de explicar con palabras lo que vi, pero casi no me salen, por que yo solo pude ver los ojos de Hermione, habíamos pasado por esto antes, y pasé días sin dormir, siguiendo a mi hermana por la escuela, u obligándola a entrar a la torre mas temprano de lo habitual, de hecho, logré que dejara de verse con el Slytherin ese de Zacharías Smith, pero estábamos hablando de mi mejor amiga, de mi otra hermana, por que yo la considero mi otra hermana, regañona, gritona, doña mandona y todo, me recuerda mucho a mamá, Hermione es mi hermana.

¿Quién pudo ser capaz de hacerle algo tan bajo a la niña más inteligente y fiera de todo Hogwarts?

¿Con cuanta fuerza lucharía que no pudo ni siquiera enviarles un mensaje a los miembros del ED?

¿Qué tan bien trataría de defenderse, y que tan fuertes serían esos tres, que hasta lograron partirle la varita? ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué le habían golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que sangraba? Seguro que ella se los puso difícil, malditas todas las analgireas y reconstituyentes, por que con ellas podrán borrar todos los signos de defensa de Hermione y seguiremos sin saber quienes son los desgraciados,

Y malditos una y mil veces ellos y sus familias...

Siento ganas de matar a Zabini, con su cara muy limpia acaba de explicar que Hermione estaba sola por que se había enojado con el, por que el le robó un beso y ella salió corriendo de la sala en la que estamos, quiero golpear también a Harry y Malfoy, por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y de vuelta a Zabini, por decir "no creí necesario seguirla"

Siento ganas de derrumbar el castillo y matar a todos sus habitantes, acabando así de paso con Draco que tanto la a hecho sufrir, a Harry y Zabini por imbeciles y a todos los estudiantes, para que entre ellos se mueran los malditos cobardes violadores de mierda, y quiero mandar a callar a Dumbledore y Moody y su maldita charla estúpida, la misma cada vez, y exactamente igual de vacía y sin efecto, si hubiéramos hecho lo que dijo Hermione, decirle a todos los alumnos lo que estaba pensando, ella no habría resultado lastimada también.

Y allí esta, mi linda hermana recostada en la enfermería, con la honra pisoteada y los ojos secos, normalmente estaría llorando, gritando y lanzando objetos a diestra y siniestra, pero no es así, Mione está tan mal que ni siquiera habla.

No pensé verte hasta el amanecer, pero aquí estas, con un vestido negro que te llega a los tobillos y una túnica encima, demasiado tapada, incluso para ser tu.

Te acercaste a Zabini y cruzaste su cara con una bofetada, miré a Harry y Draco, ambos vienen también con la misma exacta mejilla en que acabas de golpear a Blaise enrojecida

Narrador

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Hermione, que había bajado de la enfermería con Pansy, y Madame Pompfrey, había ido directamente a Zabini y le había dejado la cara marcada, igual que los dos prefectos que llegaron con ella.

-Granger, no es nuestra culpa –mascullo Zabini

Hermione se sentó en una silla y dijo sólo unas palabras, que sonaron entrecortadas y vacías

-No recuerdo casi nada, y no puedo decir quienes fueron, no quiero hablar de esto mas nunca, y no quiero que sea revelado a nadie, sólo lo saben los que están en esta sala y quiero que se quede así

Luego rompió en llanto, recostada de Pansy que la abrazaba llorando igual que ella, las lágrimas salían a torrentes, pero no hizo el menor sonido, Dumbledore nos mandó a nuestras habitaciones, igualmente a los profesores, y en la sala de prefectos solo quedamos seis personas, el silencio reinó por otro momento, Draco caminó hacia ella y la alzó por los hombros y se miraron un momento, ella se soltó de el y corrió a Harry, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, mientras Draco dejaba caer la mochila blanca de Hermione sobre una mesilla. Ron caminó hacia Harry y Hermione, que ahora estaban sentados en el suelo, uno junto al otro con las manos enlazadas. Se sentó junto a ellos y Hermione recostó la cabeza de su hombro, ambos podían notar cómo se estremecía al contacto y como temblaba descontroladamente, pero nadie sabía que decir

_Hermione PDV _

¿Cómo explicar lo sucedido? ¿Cómo decir lo que siento, si yo misma no lo entiendo? Todos me miran, cuando deseo que no lo hagan, Pansy se sentó frente a mí y me toma una de las manos, mientras Harry me sostiene la otra, mi cabeza reposa en el hombro de Ron, y de no ser por los frascos de analgirea, reconstituyente y tranquilizante, estaría adolorida, dando gritos y golpeando a todos.

-Vamos a la torre – digo, me pongo en pie y todos me siguen, el cuadro no espera la contraseña, sino que el león toma la serpiente entre sus fauces y se aleja, dejándonos pasar a través, a estas horas hasta los malditos cuadros lo saben todo, y me miran con pena, menos mal que en la sala común los únicos cuadros son los de los premios anuales, y ellos no pueden enterarse de nada, por que están profundamente dormidos.

El fuego de la torre está encendido como siempre, pero no quiero que lo esté, todo el calor que necesito proviene de mi ira, todo el fuego que necesito está en mi alma en estos momentos, no necesito nada más. Le tomé la varita a Draco y lancé un aguamenti a la chimenea, luego conjuré unas cuantas velas flotantes y me senté en los sillones, hice aparecer dos sillones más, rojos como el mío, he hice levitar la mesita de los licores de Draco cerca de los seis sillones. Draco me mira, puedo leer en sus ojos el mismo rencor que siento, pero a la vez deja entrever pena, ¿Por qué hasta el maldito Malfoy tiene que sentir pena de mí?

No me interesa que Pansy allá vivido lo mismo, fue totalmente diferente, no me interesa que las demás hayan pasado por lo mismo, no soy ellas y ellas no son yo, yo no siento esa frustración infantil que siente Pansy por estar temblando a cada contacto de los chicos, yo no siento miedo de Draco ni de Zabini, ni mucho menos de Ron o Harry, no siento miedo, si tiemblo es por que mi cuerpo me descarga de adrenalina cada segundo, quiero correr a la torre de Slytherin y matarlos ahora mismo, pero no, no en el colegio, tenemos que seguir como lo planeamos, ahora sabemos que ellos tienen un traslador, los vi aparecer frente a la puerta del salón de los menesteres, y con el mismo me llevaron al calabozo, no sé como me encontraron, o tal vez fue puro azar, pero lo hicieron, y no pude defenderme.

Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida de quedarme allí al verlos parecer, si no fuera tan estúpida de aterrarme cuando me miraron, no me dio tiempo de sacar mi varita, me tomaron de la túnica y usaron el traslador, para cuando pude sacarla, ya estaban sobre mi, y aunque logré repelerlos un momento, eran tres, no fue un duelo justo, ¿y como podría serlo? Tres contra uno, pude ver el deseo en sus ojos desde el primer momento, con puños y uñas me defendí cuando rompieron mi varita, tomé a Crabbe del cuello y le perforé la piel con las uñas, pero no pude contra Goyle y Nott

-Todo seguirá como planeamos – digo al verlos todos sentados

-¿Cómo te sientes Hermione?

-Humillada Malfoy, y me imagino que debes estar disfrutándolo

-No tanto como quisiera, de hecho, ni un poco

-Entonces, ¿no te opones a que Harry, y ahora Ron vengan con nosotros verdad?

-Imagino que no querrás ir con nosotros sola a ninguna parte

-Yo he podido en duelo contigo y Zabini, y con Harry y Ron, siempre practicamos, pero esta noche mi vara fue inútil. El director me dijo que mañana por la tarde vendrá el señor Brown a reparar la mía, así que tendremos que esperar hasta la noche

-Eso lo apresura todo un poco, la mansión estará llena de mortifagos, y no sé si podré ocultarlos a todos

-Vallamos a mi casa –dijo Zabini- mis padres están justamente en tu casa, y tengo un traslador para allá

Mientras Draco y Blaise le explicaban a los demás nuestro plan me quede dormida, había bebido dos vasos enteros de Vodka, mas todas las pociones que bebí antes, en la enfermería. Me alerté cuando sentí que unos brazos pasaban bajo mis hombros y piernas, pero cuando entreabrí los ojos era Draco, le miré extrañada mientras me llevaba a mi cuarto, me recostó en la cama y me arropó, se quedo junto a mí un momento y noté que Harry y Ron me miraban desde la puerta. Pansy se recostó conmigo, mis lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo y ya no me pude resistir al sueño, Harry se acercó a mí y me beso la frente, el último sonido que escuché fue su voz.

-Descansa Mía-

Entre sueños, reviví todo lo ocurrido, pero no estaba conciente de que afuera de mis labios, las palabras y los gritos viajaban a los oídos de cinco personas que me miraban en silencio

**Flash Back**

Hermione corrió escaleras arriba al cuartel del ED. Esperaba pacientemente que la puerta se abriera cuando un "crack" desgarró el silencio y la hizo girarse bruscamente, Nott, Goyle y Crabbe acababan de aparecer unos pasos mas allá dándole la espalda, estaba aterrorizada, se quedó mirándolos un momento, pero cuando trató de ocultarse no podía moverse, estaba petrificada, pero no por un hechizo, era su propio miedo, su cuerpo le jugaba una mala pasada.

Los tres se giraron lentamente al escuchar su respiración agitada, y con una sonrisa siniestra se acercaron a ella, la halaron del brazo y la metieron por la puerta del salón de los menesteres. Con la punta de la varita de Nott en la nuca había recorrido un estrecho pasadizo, y tomado una de cinco puertas que estaban frente a ellos

-Camina- farfullo Nott cuando ella se detuvo frente a otra puerta, pero ella no prosiguió, entonces, sintió un tirón bajo el ombligo y se encontró en un calabozo, sacó su varita y se giró, pero aunque tiró hechizos a todos lados, no puedo escapar de un Sectusempra que le dio tras la cabeza mientras trataba de encerrarse en una celda vacía, ese fue su gran error, entrar a esa celda había facilitado todo para ellos

Un grito de Hermione resonó por todo el calabozo cuando el cruciatus le impactó en el pecho, dejó caer su vara, calló al suelo, tratando de resistir, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

Crabbe se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello, pegándola de una pared y asfixiándola, Hermione estiró los brazos a su vez, lo agarro del cuello con toda la fuerza que pudo y le clavó las uñas, el la dejó caer, adolorido, y se alejó unos pasos, pero Goyle le dio dos golpes en el estómago que la dejaron sin aire, Nott le lanzó una maldición imperius, y luego la obligó a desvestirse ella misma.

Cuando la ropa estaba toda en el suelo la encadenaron a una de las paredes, con las mismas cadenas que mas de cuatro siglos atrás habían sido usadas para atar y torturar prisioneros.

Una lluvia de hechizos cayó sobre ella, los tres se reían a carcajadas, y volvieron a lanzarle maldiciones, Hermione lloró, lloro amargamente ante cada maldición recibida, y por un momento pensó que no saldría con vida de esa habitación. Gritó, gritó con todo el aire de su cuerpo pero nadie podía escucharla, recibió un nuevo cruciatus de Crabbe, Goyle la desencadeno y calló al suelo, el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía soportar estar de pie, había olvidado por completo el medallón que le diera Draco hacía unos pocos días, había olvidado todas las clases de artes marciales que le habían obligado a tomar sus padres en la infancia, Nott la levantó del cabello y la lanzó contra una pared, riéndose desquiciadamente, con un movimiento de varita hicieron aparecer una mesilla y la tumbaron sobre esta, Crabbe la levantó pasando una mano bajo su cuello y otra bajo la cintura, la haló hacia si y comenzó a besarla salvajemente, mordía sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello y hombros. Hermione había dejado de llorar, cerraba los ojos apretadamente

-Di mi nombre – le escucho decir –Dilo Granger

Silencio, Hermione no dijo una sola palabra mientras Crabbe la tomaba, cuando podía se defendía, lanzando un puño o clavando las uñas, pero siempre en silencio, cuando Crabbe terminó con ella Nott se acercó y la hizo levantarse, la golpeó en una mejilla, tumbándola al suelo, fue entonces que recordó la medalla, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarla, sintió que le quemaba el cuello y vió el amuleto entre las manos de Goyle

-Uno de los juguetitos de Draco ¿no?

-¡Ja! ¿Otra protegida del bastardo? ¿Desde cuando? ¿O tal vez llamas a Potter y Weasly?

-Ellos nunca que encontraran aquí, sin Cara cortada y Comadreja no eres nadie ¿verdad?

-Ya la están buscando – una voz desconocida habló desde las sombras, una cuarta voz

Recibió un Sectusempra de la vara de Crabbe y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, está vez gritó el nombre de Harry, pensando intensamente en su cicatriz, tal vez funcionaría, el podía saber cuando alguien era atacado por su cicatriz, el sabría, si le buscaba en el mapa sabría donde estaba. Nott la levantó del suelo y volvió a golpearla, esta vez en la espalda con una fuerza increíble, Hermione cayó inconciente cuando su cabeza rebotó contra una pared.

Abrió los ojos escasos minutos después, sólo para darse cuenta que la pesadilla no había terminado, varios cruciatos cayeron sobre ella...

**Fin Flash Back**

Narrador

-Despierta Mía, despierta – Harry la abrazaba cuando abrió los ojos –Cálmate nena, por favor-

-Ha, Harry, yo, yo estaba, estaba

-Lo sabemos – entre las sombras Draco la miraba a los ojos, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y la tomó de la mano –Lamento no haberte hecho caso, si hubiéramos ido cuando me dijiste, esto...

-Ya Draco por favor, no lo digas, no lo digas –se incorporó en la cama y quedó sentada entre ambos, Harry se levantó

-Voy a ver como está Parkinson, se puso muy nerviosa cuando empezaste a gritar

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo tan pronto Harry salió, Draco la miraba con pesar y la abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos, consolándola, no se levantó de allí hasta que ella se durmió, verla tan vulnerable le hacía sentirse incomodo y molesto, aún mas que por Pansy, Hermione siempre había sido fuerte, se había enfrentado incluso a su padre, al mismo Lord Oscuro y no había mostrado el menor temor, y ahora estaba frente a el, llorosa y destrozada, con el cuerpo marcado por todas partes y el orgullo tan hendido que se abrazaba incluso de el, no podía soportar el como la habían tratado, con el paso de las horas unos morados habían ido extendiéndose por su piel, y su rostro se había ido inflamando mientras dormía. Entre sueños se revolvía en las sabanas, continuó soñando con lo mismo que antes y sus gritos se elevaron cortando el silencio de la noche. Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerla sufrir así, ese poder, ese derecho era sólo suyo, y viéndola así, se maldijo mil veces por haberlo utilizado, ese poder esa solo suyo, y nunca mas sería ejercido, no contra la bella Granger, la fuerte y bella Granger, la valiente Griffindor

Estaba decidido, la próxima noche irían tras ellos aunque terminaran los seis encerrados es Azkaban, pero la siguiente noche irían tras ellos. Y los tres pagarían su osadía.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Crónicas Mágicas**_

_Capitulo V_

_Lágrimas_

___Draco Malfoy)_

Narrador

Draco colocó un hechizo silenciador a la habitación y salio de ella enfurecido, Pansy sollozaba, abrasada de Harry, quien le decía palabras tranquilizadoras, Ronald estaba sentado en el borde de una de las ventanas, con las hojas abiertas y la espalda hacía el vacío. En otro momento habría sido tan sencillo arrojarlo, tan placentero

Zabini palmeó dos veces y uno de sus elfos domésticos apareció

-Señor, amo, ¿que desea el joven amo?

-Trae una caja de ginebra de las que guarda mi padre, y una caja de Whiskey de fuego, cuatro vasos y algo de comer.

El elfo desapareció dejando una nube de humo verdoso en el sitio donde había permanecido de pie, Draco se sentó frente a la mesa y Ron le imitó, un segundo después el elfo servía un vaso de Ginebra a cada uno.

-Revisemos esto –Dijo Zabini tomando la mochila

-10 frascos de poción, cinco de analgirea, estos instrumentos extraños, Skelegrow ¿seguros que sirve también para dientes? –

-Son huesos ¿No?

Harry miró sobre el hombro cuando pasó junto a ellos y una sonrisa de malicia se dibujó en su rostro, cosas de dentistas, Draco no entendió el porque, pero lo de Granger había sonado terrible de por sí, ¿Se abría reservado lo peor?

-El traslador – continuó Zabini sacando una soga del fondo de la mochila

-¿Una soga? –se interesó Weasly acercándose y tomando asiento, Pansy y Potter con el

- Nuestro plan – Dijo Draco aclarándose la garganta – Es decir, de Granger y mío, era pedirle colaboración a Zabini, atraparlos, atarlos con esta soga y accionarla para que nos llevara las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. Pero estábamos esperando conseguir algo de Verita Serum

Por supuesto que estos planes han cambiado

-No puedo dormir – susurró Hermione desde la puerta de su cuarto, acababa de dejarla adentro, y la niña les miraba perfectamente despierta, y con agua escurriendo de su cabello

-Ven, estamos hablando de lo que vamos a hacer mañana

A la voz de Blaise Hermione se acercó, pero no se sentó en el puesto libre junto a ellos, sino que tomó la vara de Pansy y apareció un sillón grande a un lado, bastante apartado del grupo, y se sentó

-Continúen, Pansy, pásame una de esas botellas, Draco ¿tienes?

Draco se sacó una caja de Marlboros del bolsillo y se los dio a Pansy, luego de dejar unos diez sobre la mesa. Pansy se sentó junto a ella, y cada una tomo un cigarrillo y un vaso de licor

-Bueno, ya yo conseguí el verita serum – dijo sacándose dos pequeños viales del bolsillo y poniéndolos junto a las demás cosas –Necesitaremos tu mapa Potter

Harry lo lanzó a la mesa

-Por cierto Potter – dijo Blaise -¿Cómo supiste donde estaban?

-Por estas - dijo Weasly sacando una moneda del bolsillo, Hermione se acercó a la bombonera de la sala donde siempre tenía un paquetito envuelto y le mostró una moneda también y Potter se quitó el colgante, que aun parecía una moneda, cada uno dio su moneda a un Slytherin, y las tres aun conservaban la inscripción "Encontré a Mione, estamos en los calabozos prohibidos"

-¿Cómo funcionan?

-Sencillo- Hermione le quito la de Harry y le tomó la varita -"Inscriptio" – murmuro – Lamento haber olvidado la mía – y unas palabras se formaron en las monedas "aunque no hubieran servido de nada"

**Draco PDV**

No puedo menos que admirarte, estoy aquí sentado frente a ti, con una moneda entre los dedos que tu misma hechizaste hace un año, menudos esfuerzos hacían para poder verse ustedes, tus amigos explican cómo lo hiciste, y como hechizaste la lista de los miembros del ED, las monedas son del arca de Potter, y se sienten calidas al tacto, cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón tiene una

-De verdad no hubieran servido de nada, los malditos me rompieron la varita apenas llegar a la celda

Tu voz ni siquiera se quiebra, tus ojos se han tornado fríos e insensibles, y me recuerdan a los míos, de verdad que sabes mentir mejor que yo, por dentro ardes como un volcán, una tormenta se cierne sobre tus ojos de cuando en cuando, pero no dejas fluir ni una sola lágrima

-Puedes llorar si quieres Mía – escuché decir al cara cortada, pero sólo destelló ira en tus ojos ante semejante comentario _"No Granger, no llores"_

-Yo puedo sola – le dices a Ronald que trata de abrazarte

Sin más continuamos con el plan, bebes junto a Pansy y haces multiplicar los cigarrillos como si nada, bebes un poco de la poción que le has dado a Pansy, y en lugar de dormirte, te levantas a la ventana, una lagrima, una como las que yo te sacaba cada día, escurre solitaria rumbo a tu pecho, pero no haces un solo sonido. Incluso yo ardo de ira por el poder que me han arrebatado, el único poder que tenía sobre ti, el poder de hacerte enfurecer e intimidarte.

Te desembarazas una vez mas de Potter, pero esta vez con un golpe, otro, una rápida sucesión de golpes cae sobre el pecho de tu amigo, Weasly trata de sujetarte y ahora golpeas a ambos alternativamente, ambos te miran en silencio, resistiendo cada uno de tus puños, el pelirrojo con los ojos cerrados, el moreno con los suyos fijos en los tuyos y una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Par de estúpidos, no quiero que nadie me abrace y me consuele, no quiero que nadie sienta pena de mi, por que yo no la siento, siento ira, rencor, odio, pero no pena, no quiero compasión

-Mía-

-¡Mía una mierda!

Continuas desahogándote, admiro tu fuerza, quisiera que mi Pansy tuviera ese mismo coraje, quisiera que mi nena fuera tan fuerte como tu, incluso Blaise y ella te miran con una mezcla de respeto, miedo y admiración, Potter agitó su varita y convirtió la habitación en una especie de Dojo Muggle, ustedes tres están en kimonos blancos, con unas cintas naranjas atadas a las cinturas, Potter se retiró y Weasly y tu se golpean sucesivamente, sin detenerse para nada, sudas, tus mejillas están rojas y tu respiración agitada, alzas a Weasly y ahora está en el suelo frente a ti, con tu pie apoyado en su pecho. Una especie de silbato sonó y Potter te ataca de la espalda, lo repeles mientras Weasly se sienta a mi lado bebiendo un vaso de Ginebra, está cansado y amoratado, y tu y Potter continúan golpeándose, de pronto se levanta, el vaso lleno de nuevo y se acerca, extendiendo su brazo justo al centro de la habitación, conforme se acercan se nota mas nervioso, con un puntapié al pecho alejas a Potter de ti y tomas el vaso, lo bebes de un sorbo y continúan, ahora es Potter el que se acerca a un vaso lleno y lo bebe, el vaso se estrella contra la chimenea, pasando junto a mi cabeza, y suena otro silbatazo.

Weasly y Potter te atacan a la vez, y tu dejas correr varias lagrimas más, nunca imaginé que practicaras artes marciales, o que ellos lo hicieran, es notorio que practicáis así desde hace algún tiempo, y admirable que tus amigos te ayuden a desahogarte a cualquier costo. Envidio su fidelidad, envidio su amistad, y me retuerce el estómago el verlos tan unidos, aun cuando lo que deseas es estar a solas, verlos dispuestos aun a ser golpeados, justo cuando eso es lo que quieres hacer, y no es por intimidación o acatamiento, es por amistad. ¿Qué es la amistad? No hace falta mas que verlos, esto es amistad.

Al fin Weasly te da con un pie en el estómago y eres lanzada, repelida a la pared. Todo ha terminado, los miras a ambos, aun con la respiración agitada y tomas una toalla que San Potter te aventó, se secan y vuelven a sentarse, otra vez tus ojos están secos.

No puedo comprender lo cerrado de su mundo, se miran en silencio, alternativamente, por fin una falsa sonrisa, mi sonrisa, aparece en tus labios y te acercas a nosotros, tus amigos te siguen, aunque te has sentado a mi lado ya no tiemblas, desapareces el otro sillón con mi varita y continúas hablando del plan como si nada, aunque de cuando en cuando tu voz se parta, o tus ojos traicioneros dejen correr una mas de las tantas que quieres ocultar. Una lágrima más, una que no me regocija, por que yo no la causé. Debo estar loco, o es que nuestra relación es realmente enfermiza. ¿De cuál relación hablo?

Te veo, miras a tus amigos, no puedo evitar percibir que un poco de odio se dirige a Potter, a mi y a Zabini, y es que nos consideras responsables también, si yo no te hubiera detenido aquel día, si no te hubiera callado frente al vejete, si no te hubiera obligado a besar a Blaise, si tan solo el no lo hubiera hecho, si el te hubiera detenido, si no nos hubiéramos dado de puños Potter y yo, si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta mas temprano de que no estabas, si ese maldito Potter no nos hubiera seguido con su maldita capa, si te hubiéramos hallado mas rápido, si tan solo no hubiéramos dejado Zabini y yo a Pansy sola...

Ahora Weasly te agita con fuerza, tratando de sacarte los nombres de los tres malditos cobardes, le miras a los ojos en silencio, Potter se acerca y te libera del agarre, sentándote junto a el, reclinas la cabeza de su pecho, no lo había notado, pero es cierto, que todos te hemos ganado en altura durante las vacaciones y este año, te abraza y cierras los ojos, más lagrimas, quisiera secártelas yo mismo, pero no puedo, no debo, porque se supone que debo alegrarme de verlas correr, ¿o no es así? Se supone que YO deba hacerlas correr, tus lágrimas, MIS lágrimas.

Al fin Weasly y Zabini se retiran, son casi las tres de la mañana, Pansy y tú se toman de las manos y caminan a tu cuarto

-Harry, ¿me puedes regalar un poco de Asommnium?

-Nena, tengo que buscar en la torre

-¿Asommnium? ¿Para qué quie...? –Me callé de inmediato al entenderlo, una poderosa poción, de terrible olor y aun peor sabor, que hace que duermas sin soñar –Yo tengo un poco, esperen un momento

Las dos terminan de llegar a tu cuarto y se recuestan en tu cama, frente a frente, mirándose, tienen una conversación casi sin palabras mientras busco la poción, mi madre me la regaló luego de mi primera misión, por si llegaba a necesitarla, dijo, no soy tan débil como para atormentarme por una estúpida misión, a la total, no maté a nadie, como **EL** quería. Las veo recostadas en tu cama, parecen un par de ángeles, un par de ángeles heridos que lloran en silencio, Pansy ha aprendido algo de ti, en los últimos días he notado que aprendió a mentir igual que tú y yo, pero esta noche aprendió a llorar en silencio. Veo tus lagrimas empapando tu cabello y tu almohada, deja ya de llorar, quisiera ordenártelo, deja ya de llorar, esas no son nuestras lagrimas.

¿Nuestras lágrimas? Si nuestras, por que siempre me has hecho feliz regalándome tus lagrimas, y siempre te he dado motivos para llorar, y te refugias en brazos de Potter derramando nuestras lagrimas, tu las necesitas tanto como yo, yo las necesito para ser feliz, tu las necesitas para ser feliz entre su abrazo, por eso son nuestras lágrimas.

Pero estas no lo son, estas son tuyas, y de ellos, y deseo limpiarlas, pero no puedo, por que no debo... Pero no quiero que derrames ni una más.

No quiero que derrames una lágrima que no puedo secar.

Narrador

Cuando regresó del cuarto de las chicas vió que Potter había hecho aparecer una cama en la sala común

-Pienso quedarme aquí esta noche

-No hay problema, solo no entres a mi cuarto.

-No pienso hacerlo, no vuelvas a acercarte a Mía

-¿Mía? ¿Hermione? ciertamente una manera muy posesiva de llamarla, sólo para que lo sepas, su medallón fue lo que nos avisó en donde estaba. Sin el, Weasly jamás la hubiera encontrado

-Sé que tú se lo diste, pero no quiero verla a solas contigo nunca más

-¿Crees que le haría daño? _"esa clase de daño nunca"_ ¿Es que acaso crees que ella esta a solas con migo por gusto? ¿Acaso vez algún otro dormitorio aquí?

-¿Por qué le diste ese pendiente?

-Por que es amiga de mi novia, y estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, sin importarle nada

-Mía es muy buena, no entiendo como alguien pudo hacerle esto

-Espero que no sugieras que Pansy no es igual de buena

-No voy a decir lo que opino de ella, si te guardas la lengua y no dices lo que piensas de Mía

-No tengo nada que decir de Granger, Potter, ella es solo una amiga de Pansy

-Y no vuelvas a tocarla, no toques a Mía con tus viciadas manos

-¿Tocarla? ¿Te refieres a cuando la llevé a su cuarto? ¿O a cuando la abracé allá adentro? Tú hacías lo mismo con Pansy, y no he dicho nada, maldito cobarde desagradecido

-Por favor, no peleen más –

La voz de Hermione les llegó desde la puerta entreabierta, ella salió del cuarto y los miró a ambos

-Ve a descansar Mía

-No puedo, tengo... yo...

-¿Tienes miedo Granger?

-Si, tengo miedo

-Aquí sólo estamos nosotros

-Lo se Harry, pe, pero no, no puedo es, estar en, el cuarto, so, sola

-Mía por favor, estamos aquí, los novios de ambas

-¿tu eres su novio? _"¿y Krum?"_

-Siempre lo he sido

-No... Si... Pero por, por favor, no, no peleen más.

Hermione susurró, sentándose en la cama que Harry había aparecido, los miró a ambos suplicante, cada uno se acercó y se sentó a un lado de ella, estaba llorando de nuevo, estaba gimoteando, el silencio había desaparecido y el miedo había llegado de nuevo

-Ha, Harry, por, por fav, por favor ve por un frasco de poción de dormir donde Snape, por, por favor

Harry se levantó y salió de la sala común, Draco se levantó para ir a su habitación

-No, no te, no te vallas Draco, por favor – dijo ella entre gimoteos, le tenía asido de la túnica, el se giró justo a tiempo para verla caer de rodillas, los puños cerrados golpeando el suelo, aun con la túnica entre una de sus manos, se arrodillo junto a ella y la miró un momento, nunca la vió tan débil, era obvio que toda su fuerza anterior solo había sido una máscara frente a Pansy, Blaise y Weasly, ella no quería que la vieran débil, sollozando como en ese momento lo hacía, se levantó se sentó halándola para la cama, donde para su sorpresa se acurrucó entre sus brazos, recostada de su pecho

-¿no te da miedo quedarte sola conmigo? _"¿es que acaso estas son nuestras lágrimas? ¿Serán nuestras a partir de ahora?"_

-si – le escuchó decir entre sollozos- si, pero nada me da tanto miedo como quedarme sola en el cuarto

-Allá adentro está Pansy

-Se ha dormido, y realmente ella está tan débil como yo, es aún más frágil que yo, y aunque sé que es un pleno acto de masoquismo quedarme contigo, me aterra menos que quedarme sola allá adentro

-¿Masoquismo?

-Si, tú siempre has disfrutado verme llorar, y sólo te alimento más ese gusto.-_"si, lloras de miedo, de miedo a ellos, y de miedo a estar conmigo, pero prefieres estar con migo y darme tus lagrimas, MIS lágrimas_"

-No podría regocijarme de un dolor que yo no he causado _"y es cierto no me regocijo"_

-Ya quisieras causarlo- Hermione apretó aún más su abrazo y lloró más amargamente.

-¿qué temes en tu torre?

-Tienen un traslador, de los costosos, esos que... y Nott dijo que...

-¿De los que se programan manualmente? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Que si cuando bajaran no estaba allí, me buscarían

-No iras con ellos de nuevo, preferiría matarte con mis propias manos que dejarte ir con ellos

Se sintió poderoso de nuevo, sus últimas palabras la habían hecho llorar más, pero no era eso lo que le alimentaba en ese momento, Draco desconocía, hasta ese preciso instante, el poder de la compasión, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla llorar recostada de su pecho, sentir sus lágrimas calidas en la piel, era un dolor que el no había causado, pero que por alguna razón desconocida incluso para el, quería mitigar, comenzó a acariciar su pelo, no se atrevía a apretar más sus brazos, no fuera que eso la pusiera tan nerviosa como a Pansy, pero aún así lo hizo, y la sintió estremecerse entre ellos, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse de nuevo, la respiración agitada, pero ninguno se movió, ella continuaba llorando, estaba aterrorizada, comenzó a hablar de repente, había convertido al Slytherin en su confesor por primera vez hacía tiempo ya, en aquella ocasión era el rencor y el deseo de venganza lo que la impulsaba, se había convertido por un momento en una bestiecilla sedienta de sangre y dolor, una Granger que sólo el conocía, una y otra vez habían repetido la escena, dejando escapar sus labios palabras que revelaban oscuros y malsanos deseos de venganza, una venganza que no le pertenecía ni le incumbía, pero que ella deseaba tomar como propia, una venganza que les hizo cómplices y a pesar todo el odio que siempre les había separado se habían unido, también por odio, ahora, entre sus brazos, contaba una historia diferente, una historia de dolor y miedo, una historia de humillaciones y deshonras, ella no era tan inocente como Pansy, siempre dedicada a arreglarse y complacerlo, siempre tan abierta al amor, y tan tímida al placer, alejada de cualquier tipo de acción y confrontación, esta chica en cambio se había entregado de lleno a una guerra que tampoco le correspondía, había sentido el terror en sus venas, había sentido la adrenalina de la batalla, la cercanía de la muerte, el frío silencio de la noche cuando todo a terminado, la desazón de saberse derrotado, el placer de saberse vencedor, ella era una luchadora, igual que el, y aun así no pudo hacer nada para defender su honra, no pudo evitar que tres malditos granujas la mancillaran, hay estaba entre sus brazos contándole la historia de su terror, describiendo con detalle todo lo ocurrido, temblando violentamente entre sus brazos, incapaz de contenerse, resistiendo el miedo que le daba estar abrazada aun hombre que claramente era mas fuerte que ella, y al que ella consideraba malvado.

Hay estaba Hermione Granger desplegándole su alma, mostrándose completamente indefensa, como nunca antes, alimentándose ella misma de su terror, haciéndose mas fuerte, mientras contaba su historia y absorbía por sus poros el terror que le causaba estar abrazada a una persona que podría humillarla de nuevo, solo por el mero placer de hacerla llorar una vez mas, y ella lo sabía, pero Draco Malfoy no se alimentaba de ella, en otra ocasión estaría burlándose con sorna de lo que ella sufría, pero esta noche no, había sufrido la misma humillación que su novia, pero la violencia con que trataron a Pansy casi le parecía sutileza, comparada con la brutalidad con que maltrataron a la castaña que se arropaba con su pecho. Draco si se alimentaba de sus lagrimas, pero no igual que otrora, por que estas lagrimas eran para el, le bañaban la piel como un elixir mágico, le llenaban el cuerpo de calor y compasión, estas eran sus lagrimas, unas nuevas, diferentes y nuevas, pero también suyas.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, Draco pudo sentir crecer más y más su ira, habían robado de sus manos el cuerpo de su novia, le habían arrebatado el derecho y el placer de hacerla mujer, y también le habían robado a Granger, habían robado de el ese poder de hacerla sufrir, se lo habían arrebatado y en cambio le habían llenado de compasión por ella, y este era un sentimiento mucho mas frustrante, el saber que su tamaño descuido provocó que su novia fuera ultrajada, y que un descuido aun mayor había traído a la castañita de cabellos rebeldes a sus brazos, sentía pena por ella, sentía una ira creciendo en su interior, amenazando con hacerle perder el control, no sabía como podría sobrevivir la noche y el resto del día. O si lo sabía, aguardaba la venganza.

Era también mucho mas calido ese sentimiento, ese nuevo poder, podía ahora abrazar a la sangre sucia y sentirse vivo, mas vivo que nunca en toda su vida, por que mientras Pansy rehuía cualquier contacto con alguien que no fuera Granger, ella se aferraba a el, regalándole sus lágrimas, entregándole lagrimas que el no provocó y buscando consuelo y protección en su pecho, se sentía segura entre sus brazos, o al menos más segura que en esa habitación donde dormía su morena, tenía miedo de que pudieran por la noche aparecerse en su habitación y llevarla a algún lugar del castillo, ahora que no tenía su vara prefería estar entre sus brazos, entre los brazos del que la odiaba y a quien ella odiaba, prefería eso que en la seguridad de su cama, donde podría descansar acompañada, segura de que el y Potter estaban afuera para cuidarlas. Pero no había buscado a Potter para consolarla, le había mandado lejos y lloraba para el, lloraba con el. Prefería los brazos de un mortifago, y prefería alimentar su ego, que refugiarse en Potter.

-Ayúdame por favor Draco, ayúdame

-¿En qué?

-Ayúdame a vengarme de ellos, ayúdame a ser fuerte y llegar hasta el final, ayúdame a vengarme

-Potter lo hará

-No, tu lo harás, dijiste que te ibas a encargar de que no me ablandara, prométemelo, por favor, prométemelo

-Lo haremos juntos _"lo prometo Hermione Granger, prometo que te voy a ayudar a vengarte de los tres, prometo que no voy a dejar que te derrumbes de nuevo"_ y prometo que no te dejaré descansar hasta que hallas aprendido _"hasta que hayas aprendido mil maldiciones, y me regales de nuevo tus lágrimas" _Haremos juntos que olvides todo, haremos que se arrodillen ante tus pies y rueguen nuestra clemencia

-Gracias, gracias Draco

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, su respiración se relajó lentamente hasta volverse un susurro entre sus brazos, cuando Harry entró con Snape, ella ya estaba dormida entre sus brazos, sus parpados se hacían pesados también, pero no la soltó, comenzaba a revolverse de nuevo, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento despertaría

-¿Para quién es la poción?

-Ya no hace falta profesor, pero por favor déjela, por las dudas

-Te dije que no la tocaras

-No fue mi decisión, y tampoco es tuya

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el grito de Hermione resonó, y la castaña se sentó de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos, la respiración agitada, sudorosa, se llevó las manos al pecho, como buscando algo, y luego miro en torno, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a llorar

-Señorita Granger, beba algo de poción, mañana le prepararé más, joven Potter vuelva a su habitación.

-Quería quedarme esta noche

-Lo noté, pero será mejor que regrese a su torre

-Pero ella

-Ella no está sola, si no se retira en este momento, apuntaré 100 puntos menos para su casa

Harry salió iracundo, Hermione estaba aún sentada en la cama, pero Draco la alzó con cuidado y la llevo a su cuarto

-Tomate la poción que trajo Snape, y bebe esta también, Asommnium ¿recuerdas?

Hermione bebió un sorbo de cada una y se acomodó junto a Pansy, miraba los ojos de Draco, con miedo, pero a la vez agradecida

-No te vallas- susurró.

Ya pronto amanecería, Draco apareció una butaca junto a la cama y permaneció en silencio, mirándolas dormir, Pansy había tomado entre sueños la mano de Granger y parecían dos hermanas compartiendo algún íntimo secreto. Así era, al final de las cuentas, ambas guardaban el secreto de su dolor, el secreto de una venganza que se cobrarían en pocas horas. Miro por un largo rato a sus niñas, parecían dos ángeles vengadores, dos ángeles justicieros, dos ángeles sí, porque ambas eran capaces de quebrar su voluntad con un sollozo, son un suspiro, con una lágrima, como dos Ángeles. Se quedo dormido mirando a las dos chicas que reposaban frente a el tranquilamente, ¿Quién se atrevería a perturbar el descanso de esos dos bellos ángeles?

Sus ángeles

Bueno vale, aquí vemos aun draco bastante obsesionado con la Mione ¿no? Tal vez no entiendan muy bien a que viene esta obsesión, pero pronto la plasmare bien en otros capítulos, si algo no les gusta por favor avísenme, y si tienen dudas pues, también, un besazo enorme, grax a tods por leer

Ingah


	6. Chapter 6primera parte

_**Crónicas**__** Mágicas**_

_Capitulo VI_

_V for Vendetta_

_Primera parte_

_Exequias_

___No principal character)_

Horas después del amanecer, el retrato de la Torre de Premios Anuales se corrió con un ruido seco, Harry y Ronald entraron casi arrastrando los pasos sosteniendo entre ambos una bandeja grande con desayuno para tres personas, Zabini entró tras ellos con una bandeja más pequeña, una jarra de leche y una cafetera, con tres vasos y tres tazas. La puerta de Draco estaba abierta, y la cama vacía, colocaron las bandejas sobre la mesilla y se dirigieron al cuarto de Hermione.

Draco reposaba en su butaca negra, y las chicas estaban recostadas juntas, tomadas de una mano, ambas con los cabellos revueltos, Pansy lucía tan delgada y demacrada, que aun dormida se notaba su pesar, y el rostro de Hermione estaba sereno y placido, efectos seguramente de las pociones, Harry se acercó a la cama, y pasando sigilosamente frente a Draco se acercó a Hermione. Estaba a punto de rozar sus dedos en su frente, cuando una mano le asió la muñeca con fuerza, giró bruscamente para encontrarse frente a frente con Draco, aún adormecido, y varita en mano, que le miraba fieramente

-Calma Draco, solo somos nosotros

-Buenos días Blaise – dijo soltando a Harry –Lo siento, Granger estaba muy nerviosa anoche

-No te preocupes Malfoy, Harry entiende ¿cierto?

-Obvio Ron, buenos días princesa

Hermione les miraba algo nerviosa, se incorporó y les dirigió una tímida sonrisa a ambos

-Buenos días –respondió mecánicamente – Gracias Draco

-¡Ha! No es problema, dormí casi todo el rato

Afuera está su desayuno, Snape se los envió

-¿Cómo? – Draco se incorporó de golpe, mirando por la ventana como algunos de primer curso ya estaban en clases de cuidado de criaturas mágicas

-Son casi las diez de la mañana – Respondió Blaise – Pero no hay problema, varios profesores suspendieron las clases esta mañana

-Valla que nos dormimos tarde Granger

-Si, lamento que te quedaras dormido por mí culpa -

La voz de Hermione sonaba vacía, a su lado Pansy bebía una taza de café que le trajo Blaise, la castaña había recobrado su habitual compostura, con excepción de los moretones que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, incluso el rostro

-Mía, te espero afuera – Harry dirigió una dura mirada a Draco y Blaise, que entendieron claramente y salieron con el, mientras Ron servia el desayuno de los chicos en una mesa grande de cuatro puestos que había aparecido. Pansy también salió de la habitación y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Draco entró a bañarse, Draco se reclinó de una ventana, mirando a lo lejos, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo y bebía una taza de café. Dos horas después, Harry entró al cuarto de Hermione y la encontró metida en la bañera, cubierta de espuma y con los ojos cerrados, un brazo caía flácido fuera de la tina, sus hombros, brazos, las parte del pecho que Harry puedo ver y sus cuello estaban llenos de pequeños cortes, rasguños y marcas extrañas

-Hermione, tienes que comer algo –

La castaña no respondió nada, su respiración era tan lenta que casi no se notaba su pecho moverse, Harry se acercó, colocándole una mano en la frente y se asustó al ver que estaba muy fría, fue entonces que notó que su cara estaba pálida y sus labios un tanto azulados, sin perder tiempo cogió una toalla grande y la sacó de la bañera, sus pechos y su abdomen, sus piernas, su espalda, todo su cuerpo se encontraba en un estado deplorable, la envolvió en la toalla y la sacó a la sala común

-Ronald, coño Ron, dámela

-Te dije que lo haría, te dije que lo haría, no debiste dejarla sola

-Carajo, ¿que pasó?- Zabini se acercó y le ayudó a sentarse, Hermione entre sus brazos, colocó un dedo delante de su nariz –Pansy, revisa la habitación de Granger, trae cualquier frasco vacío que encuentres.

Pansy se alejó a toda marcha, mientras Draco le sujetaba la cabeza a Hermione y Ron rebuscaba en sus bolsillos

-Mierda Granger ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué carajo bebiste?

-Aquí está- dijo Ron, tendiéndoles una piedrecilla negra con la mano temblorosa -¿E... Esta bien?

-Está muy débil, pero está respirando

-Coño, se esta poniendo cada vez mas fría – la voz de Harry

Draco se levantó a su habitación y regresó con una manta, le puso un hechizo calefactor y se las echó encima

-Coño Granger coño, ¿Qué esperan?

-Aquí hay agua –Ron se acercó con un vaso lleno

-Mía, despierta, despierta mierda, despierta –Harry le veía con los ojos húmedos, Pansy salió de la habitación con un frasco grande entre los dedos, temblorosa

-Llamen a Snape, bebió extracto de mandrágoras y extracto de belladona como para matar una Veela, pero esto no sé que sea

Blaise le daba golpecitos en la cara, hasta que logró que entreabriera los ojos, Draco le metió la piedrecilla entre los labios.

-No – dijo débilmente luego de echarla afuera –no-

-Mierda Granger – Draco cogió la piedra en una mano, y alzó a Hermione de las piernas de Harry, la llevó a su habitación y la acomodó sobre sus almohadones, no le importó que el jabón que aun la cubría arruinara sus sabanas de seda, se sentó juntó a ella, pellizcándole las piernas con fuerza para que no se durmiera

-Me hiciste prometerlo ¿Recuerdas? Maldición Granger, si te mueres no podré cumplirlo

-Lo, se... lo, lo siento Draco –Hermione dejó caer la cabeza, Harry le acercó a Draco el vaso de agua y le ayudó a abrirle la boca, le metió los dedos a la fuerza entre los labios, haciendo que sangrara levemente por una herida en el inferior, e hizo palanca contra sus encías, pronto las fuerzas abandonaron a Hermione y sus mandíbulas se separaron. Draco aprovechó este momento y le puso la piedra al final de la boca, se la empujó hasta la garganta, casi ahogándola y le acercó el vaso a los labios. Cuando ella sintió la presión en la garganta bebió instintivamente todo el vaso, tragándose al fin el bezoar

-¿Por qué? – susurro, antes de quedarse dormida, Pansy y Ron corrieron al despacho de Snape y regresaron con el, se habían llevado el frasco, era un potente veneno, que seguramente ella misma abría preparado, Cuando regresaron con el, Harry se había sentado en la cabecera de la cama, la tenía recostada de su pecho, y Draco le aplicaba compresas, en los últimos minutos había subido su temperatura demasiado, le ardía la piel, ambos miraban nerviosamente a la castaña, mientras Zabini rebuscaba en los cajones de Draco, tratando de encontrar alguna poción para ayudarla.

Snape entró al cuarto a la carrera y le vació un vial en la boca

-¿Hace cuanto la bebió?

-Hace no más de dos horas- respondió Harry con la voz temblorosa –Se supone que iba ducharse

-No me imagino de donde pueden sacar dos niñas "Mortis Acuotia" en un mismo día

-¿Dos?

-La señorita Spinett falleció hace veinte minutos

-¿Cómo?

-Ella, ¿ella se suicido?

-Si, bebió la poción luego del desayuno, ¿Granger comió algo?

-No, nada desde la cena

-Traigan la comida.

-¿Porqué? –La voz de Hermione parecía un susurro -¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué no me dejan irme tranquila?

-Herms, no puedes pedirnos eso, eres mi mejor amiga –Ronald le veía con ojos llorosos y la cara completamente roja

-Mía, eres todo para nosotros

-Salvada por la campana señorita Granger, déle las gracias al joven Potter por su marcado desprecio hacia las normas, Blaise, por favor

Zabini le entregó una bandeja con panquecas y leche, Hermione vió la comida con desgano y bebió la leche nada más, tras reiteradas amenazas sin efecto, Pansy se sentó junto a ellos y tomó los cubiertos

-O te los comes o te los damos ¿O no chicos?

-Seguro que no querrás que te obliguemos

-Harry, para empezar ¿por qué no te me quitas de la espalda?

-Por que desde aquí puedo agarrarte las manos, Draco te pellizca las piernas, de paso disfruta torturándote un poco, Ronald evita que nos patees, Parkinson te da la comida en la boca cada vez que el te pellizque y Zabini te da café boca a boca. No te vendría mal ¿he?

Hermione palideció cuando vió que todos parecían estar de acuerdo en estos puntos, Snape les miraba desde un asiento con cara de fastidio, y obvia determinación, así que se dio por vencida, tomó los cubiertos de la mano de Pansy y comenzó a comer

-Vale, vale, pero por favor tráiganme una camisa que me estoy helando, y tu pecho no esta precisamente seco Harry

-¡Tu eres la loca que se suicida desnuda! –Protestó el moreno de los ojos verdes

-Y tú el abusivo que se mete a mi cuarto de baño y me saca de la tina, empapada y cubierta de espuma

-Estarías ahora muerta si Harry no te saca

-Tu cállate Ronald Arthur Weasly, Esa era precisamente mi idea, no creí con todos los años de conocerlos que entrarían a espiarme mientras me baño, hasta Draco es menos bajo que eso

-Ya se siente mejor señorita Granger, ahora, le encargo a los señores Potter y Malfoy que le den un acucharada de poción cada seis horas por tres días, y no la dejen sola bajo ningún respecto

Snape le entregó dos frascos de una poción verdosa y espesa a Zabini -Las exequias de la señorita Spinett se celebraran a las seis de la tarde. Todo el alumnado debe estar presente.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar esto, Spinett, una de sus chicas del club de lectura, estaba muerta, Ron le contó lo del veneno. A esas alturas ya todo el castillo sabía que Spinett se había suicidado luego del desayuno, la habían encontrado en uno de los jardines, lívida y con los labios de una tonalidad azulosa.

El funeral fue dirigido por Albus Dumbledore, frente al Lago Negro habían hecho una especia de capilla velatoria, y cada uno de sus amigos y de los prefectos fue llamado al atrio a decir algunas palabras, cuando llamaron a Hermione Pansy fue con ella, ambas colocaron una rosa blanca cada una, y con lagrimas en los ojos leyeron una prosa a dos voces

Ambas se miraron dejando correr gruesas lágrimas, Alicia siempre había sido la mas fuerte entre todas la de su curso, incluso había sido la presidenta del club de lectura, y además era excelente jugadora de Quiddich. Y este era un extracto en prosa de su libro favorito, Elbereth.

Cuando todos hubieron pasado, cada uno de los Prefectos se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia el frente, haciendo un último homenaje. Alzaron sus varitas al aire y en un gran hechizo conjurado en conjunto recrearon una hermosa escena, la escena final del canto de Elbereth, en la que la heroína entraba al fin en la ciudad de los reyes, acompañada de sus hermanas y enfrentaba al gran dragón que mantenía cautiva la ciudad. Hermione y Pansy se sentaron entre Draco y Harry, mientras todos volvían al castillo, llorando en silencio su odio, por esos tres canallas que en ese momento vestían de negro, sentados tres filas por detrás de ellos, sin menores muestras de remordimiento, ignorantes por completo del destino que les esperaba. En una hora, luego de la cena empezaría al fin la cacería, empezaría al fin su tormento.

_Segunda Parte_

_La Mansión Malfoy_

Por un par de dudas despertadas en el capitulo anterior, de lo cual amablemente me entere en un review, edito este capítulo para agregar unas cuantas notas de autor:

**Uno:** Se nota que nadie me ha entendido claramente en este punto. Harry no es el novio de Hermione, (aunque le gustaría como habréis notado) Esto lo dijo tratando de darle consuelo, y Draco se sorprendió, le pregunto eso, pero ella está triste, devastada y confundida; y contestó eso para salir del paso. Ella es novia de Vicktor, y el de Ginny, como en los libros.

**Dos:** El señor Brown vendrá a reparar la varita de Mía, esto es, pues un nombre que me inventé, para alguien que en el futuro os presentaré, como el joven ayudante del señor Ollivander, que está bastante mayor a mi parecer para estarlo haciendo ir a Hogwarts por la varita de una chica.

**Tres:** (este punto no me lo han comentado, y tampoco el anterior) Hermione está cansada de repetirnos a través de los libros y de numerosos ficts que nadie es capaz de aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, deliberadamente me he saltado este punto, por una razón que me reservo para el segundo tomo (recordareis que en principio, en el Cáp. 1 dije que sería este y un segundo) por que les recuerdo, hay una guerra latente, voldemort esta cerca y etc. como verán en la siguiente parte de este capítulo

**Cuatro:** también veremos a Víctor en el siguiente Capítulo, y en otros cuantos.

**Cinco.** (y esto es una pregunta) ¿Les gusta mi Draco obsesivo-compulsivo y bellote? Es que yo como que tengo el complejo "del chico malo" con este Draco.

**Seis**: Nanitapotter! me ha dicho que le parece una delicia esta Pansy, que no encaja en la visión de la chica prepotente, horrorosa, vanidosa y presumida (esas no fueron las palabras de Nanita, sus palabras fueron: orgullosa y déspota) y que le gusta, es que veamos, poco sabemos de ella, salvo exactamente eso, y casi todas las chicas somos capaces de decir esos horrorosos comentarios que ella hace asía una chica que nos cae de la piedra en el estomago y además es nuestro perfecto ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer, vestir, pensar decir y hacer, justamente por eso escogí a Pansy, por que me pareció que había mucha tela que cortar con ella, además se nota que adora a Draco (en el séptimo libro supimos que era una cobardona, pero no pienso terminar de Spoilear) y ella nos podría ayudar a ver ese Draco oculto que ello y solo ella es capaz de ver.

**Siete**: (también nanny, espero que no te moleste que te diga así querida, por que te cogí un cariño inmenso al leer tu rvw) me dice que le gusta Blaise, gracias, de verdad no lo se manejar muy bien, pero me pareció buenísima idea ponerlo de primo de Pansy (digo ella debe tener alguien que la quiera) pero que no le da algo de miedecillo mi Hermy por que es muy vengativa. Bien puestas pensemos algo, ¿Cómo te sentirían ustedes, si a alguna chica de su escuela le pasa eso? Probablemente con los mismos deseos que Mía. Entremezclados con miedo, nunca lo decimos amenos que sea con otras chicas, y simplemente de le cuerda a Hermy para que los soltara, los dijera frente a Draco, enseñando esa parque de nosotras que las chicas reprimimos y ocultamos por que "eso esta mal, esos son sentimientos malos, pensamientos malos y a todas luces no propios de una persona cuerda, mucho menos una señorita"

Además conocemos bastante bien a Hermione, para saber que reaccionaría enfurecida asía una acción, o hecho como los que sean desencadenado en esta historia, algunas veces a mime tiembla un poco la mano para escribir, al recordar mis propios sentimientos y tratar de apartarme de ellos para no imprimírselos absolutamente todos y cada uno a Mía, así que me parece que su reacción esta perfecta, pero sois libres de opinar, me encantan sus opiniones y sus críticas (de verdad, me encantan hasta los tomatazos por que así aprendo)

Bueno creo que eso es todo.. las amo.. un besazo

Ingah


	7. no es el nuevo capítulo

No es un nuevo capítulo…

Lo siento chicas, hoy no puedo traerles un nuevo capitulo de Crónicas mágicas, por ciertas razones de tiempo, me he ahogado en otra historia (también Dramione, pero muy, muy loca) . que inicié hace poco y podréis encontrar en mi perfil bajo el nombre La Quinta Generación. Si ya sé que el nombre es muy genérico, pero si les apetece una historia muy distinta, pues hay la tienen.

Muchísimas gracias a las chicas que han leído la historia y dejado reviews, en especial a las lindas que me agregaron a su "Alerta de Historia", no tienen idea de lo importante que es esto para mí, prometo actualizar pronto, Gracias por seguir esperando.

A las que leen y no dejan (yo era una de estas lindas lectoras anónimas hasta hace poco) muchas gracias también, pero sería agradable leer sus comentarios, ya saben para interactuar un poco. A todas por igual, si no les ha gustado mucho algo pues avísenme…para eso estamos.

Ya tengo lista la segunda entrega de la colección de videos pero por una cosa y otra no la he podido colgar, es el video de Draco y Hermione, lo voy subiendo, no se enojen (leí un comentario en mi correo por allí en estas semanas, casi de barbaridad por no haber seguido con los videos-songficts) Pero que se hace, ya está…

**Nanitapotter: (anabelle) si soy de caracas venezuela, ahora vivo en el estado Anzoátegui, desde hace tres años… me encantó tu review… muchas gracias!!! Estoy toda emocionada por que nunca había recibido reviews por ninguna historia, hasta hace muy poquito, y ver que alguien de mi patria me alaba de tan bonito…. Un beso, te debo un one-shot con tu personaje favorito, solo házmelo saber!!! **

**Moonlight Superfice: te lo explico en la proxima entrega, pero viene siendo la manera de Harry de protegerla, ademas, Harry está clavado por Hermione en mi universo… ya veran, en el próximo capo voy a atar muuuchos de estos cabos…**

**Un beso de caldero de chocolate (y por favor no te pongas celosa si no te ofresco un one shot, pero estoy escribiendo tres historias, y empecé hace pòco a trabajar, tengo tres hijitos y uffff**

**No tengo mas tiempo para responder reviews, pero en el prox lo hago. ( de hecho, estopy editando el documento que traia de casa, me emocione mucho al ver sus reviews!!! No son 200 como en otras historias, pero son todos los que tengo!!! Las amo!!!!**

Aquí entre los créditos quiero recomendarles un excelente Dramione: Lija y Terciopelo de Dryade, esta de lo mejor, y por supuesto…si algún día les apetece una Sirius-Hr está una comiquísima (aunque tiene dos capítulos para llorar) De la Sartén al Fuego de LaraG

Bye a todas, Abrazos tipo Haggrid y besos de chocolate (tipo caldero, pero con esencia de menta, ustedes saben ;P xDDDDD

MarineGranger

(Ingah)


	8. Chapter 6 segunda parte

Hola a todas chicas, la verdad, no se cuando la publique, la estoy al fin escribiendo en 10 de Octubre, por que tenía un bajón negativo, que desbloquee, empezando otra historia, muy, muy loca, la verdad, publiqué el primer Cáp., a ver si gustaba, me pareció sacada de una revista del Monje Loco (una revista sádica, grosera, sucia y cochambrosa que se publicaba en los 70s y 80s, no se si en toda latino América, yo soy de Venezuela) y recibió más reviews que esta, así que ya llevo ocho capítulos, tengo otros mas en mente y en proceso, pero decidí echarle una mano a esta, lo que pasa amores es que no se cuando pueda pasarme por el ciber a subir los capis, pero quería que supieran desde cuando los hago, para que sepan que si voy en consecuencia, pero publico esporádicamente por que estoy quebrada. ( A las que no conocéis la otra historia se llama: Un Malfoy ¿Mestizo?)

Nanny, (Nanita44445, pero ya tu lo sabias) te quiero mucho, Unkatahe, he visto reviews tuyos en creo que todas mis historias de Potter (tampoco es que sean muchas) y agradezco mucho tu presencia en mis ficts, leer reviews de personas que leen también a los talentosos de la web me anima a seguir escribiendo, ya que después de leer a Dry me estaba sintiendo miserable y sin talento, es que no se me da eso de las historias largas. Hay una chica, (lo lamento mucho querida, pero no recuerdo tu nick en este momento) que me agregó a su alerta de autor, me pasé por su perfil, y me impresiono mucho saber que no lee censura M, y no lee otras cosas dentro de las que cae el fict, pero aun así me agrego, no recuerdo ahora la verdad si a author alert o history alert, como sea, me halaga mucho que no siendo el tipo de historias que lees, saliendo casi por completo de tu estilo, hayas decidido leer esta, no importa que no me dejaras review, te lo agradezco muchísimo, y aunque no hubiera ningún lector mas que tu, la continuaría, para honrar el interés que has demostrado, perdona si tardo un poco, compréndeme, sabré recompensártelo publicando tantos capítulos como tenga escritos cada que me acerque al ciber.

Dryadeh, si algún día lees esto, déjame decirte que te has convertido en una de mis musas, y como dijiste en LyT si, Dramioneras suena a Camioneras ¡Vivan las Camioneras… Perdón, DRAMIONERAS! n.n

Vale, vale, me calló, tardo tanto en actualizar, y ustedes vienen a leer la historia, no ha leer mi discurso sentimentaloide de lo feliz que estoy por los reviews, no serán 50 ni 100 como los de Dry, pero son todos los que tengo… un besazo y ahora si…

Este capítulo va especialmente para Nanita44445, por ser mi fiel lectora, y auparme y darme ánimos para continuarla… a las que seguían esta historia y morían por un capitulo las insto: ¡ TRES HURRAS POR NANNY! ¡HIP, HIP, HURRA! ¡HIP, HIP, HURRA! ¡HIP, HIP, HURRA!

_**Capitulo **__**VI**_

_(Segunda Parte)_

_Malfoy__ Hall, Rockstone Building y Zabinni Manor_

Narrador

Harry había dicho hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que era el novio de Hermione. En un arrebato de celos y locura, pero lo había dicho…

Hermione había respondido, balbuceando y turbada que si. Bajo los efectos de varias dosis de poción para dormir y Analgírea, pero lo había respondido…

Eso era mentira… ¿o no? Porque ella era novia de Vicktor Krum… Y el era el novio de Ginny… ¿cierto? Pero la única cosa entre ellos que no era idéntica a un noviazgo, era que no se besaban, no se acostaban, no dormían juntos, y no se la pasaban suspirando por el otro. Por que celos, agarradas de mano, horas sentados juntos abrazándose y todas las demás cosas si habían. Y muchas. MUCHAS

¿A dónde iban ellos con esos comportamientos? Hasta Ginny estaba celosa de Hermione, Harry estaba confundido. Y mucho. Estaba clavadísimo con ella, la había intentado besar, y hasta había sido posesivo con ella de un modo brusco cuando la vio en brazos de Draco, cerca de Draco, cuchicheando con Draco, y tuvo celos, sintió unos cochinos y malsanos celos, algo malintencionados, por que quería coger a Hermione de la cintura, acorralarla contra una pared y hacerle cosas que le hicieran saber que ella, Hermione Jane Granger era suya, todas las cosas que nunca le haría, pero que había largamente practicado con Ginny, solo para darse cuenta que quería hacerlas con otra persona. Su mejor amiga. De quien estaba clavadísimo, casi al punto de la obsesión. Con la que nunca las podría hacer. Mucho menos ahora que ella había pasado por una experiencia tan terrible. Pero quería hacerlas, y de modos muy desenfrenados, desvergonzados, sucios, rastreros, desesperados, anhelantes y depravados…tendría que mandar al vuelo (o mitigar de algún modo) sus malditas hormonas si no quería pasar muy malos ratos, tal vez algunas vergüenzas y asustar mucho a su amiga.

Esa mañana, Harry se había llevado un buen susto con su amiga, y además, se habían llevado una muy mala noticia, una de sus amigas acababa de fallecer, bueno mas exactamente se había suicidado (como intentó igualmente Hermione) y con una poción (bueno, veneno sería mas adecuado) que es casi imposible de comprar, y larga y tediosa de preparar. ¿De dónde la habían sacado? Bueno, por Hermione sabía que la debía haber elaborado ella misma, pero, no le cabía en la cabeza para que… la poción hacía experimentar una sensación de sopor, y se entraba en ensueño profundo, por falta de oxigeno, ya que adecuadamente rendida y dosificada se usaba para ralentizar los latidos del corazón… Pero había sido prohibida hacían casi ciento cincuenta años, y una repentina comprensión ensombreció su rostro. Hermione seguramente la había hecho hacia meses, para cargarse a Nott, Crabbe y Goyle

Harry levantó la mirada y la busco por la habitación. La sala común de los premios anuales estaba algo oscurecida, Malfoy y Zabinni trataban de relajar a Pansy y decirle que volverían pronto, Ron estaba echado en el sillón mirando el techo, con la mochila de jean blanco de Hermione sobre las piernas, abriendo y cerrando la cremallera de un modo irritantemente repetitivo, la puerta de ella estaba cerrada y ella probablemente estaba detrás de la misma. Se estaba bajando del alfeizar para ir por ella cuando Malfoy le tocó la puerta.

Nada…Silencio…

Como impulsados por resortes Harry y Ron llegaron a la puerta de Hermione y la abrieron bruscamente. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, con una playera negra de un grupo muggle (Linking Park) que curiosamente parecía haber sido hechizada como un retrato móvil, llevaba también un pantalón de bluejean y un colgante que ambos reconocieron al momento, era el que le había regalado Draco. Llevaba sombra humo en los ojos, y los labios pálidos. Por un momento Harry se asustó y se acercó a ella, pero al llegar a la cama, notó que tenía metidos unos audífonos pequeños en los oídos y que la pequeña caja que tenía en el vientre no era más que un discman. Le acercó una mano a la cara para retirarle el audífono, pero ella fue más rápida, cogió su vara y le lanzó un no verbal. Harry y Ronald se elevaron en el aire, mientras Draco tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo metiendo los pies bajo un armario para no flotar también

-Nunca- dijo Hermione incorporándose en la cama y abriendo los ojos – nunca entren en mi cuarto sin ser invitados, ¿se divierten arriba chicos?- preguntó mordazmente, viendo a Harry, Ron y Draco pegados del techo -¿O no?

Pronunció el contra hechizo y los tres cayeron pesadamente sobre la alfombra

-Maldición Granger, primero te encierras, luego no nos contestas y después nos pegas del techo ¿qué coño te pasa? ¿Te has trastornado?

-Sí, me he vuelto completamente loca, loca de frustración e ira, de dolor, y no quiero que me molesten entrando a mi cuarto a cada minuto, como si temieran que me lanzara a la boca otro frasco de Mortis Acuotia. ¡POR QUE NO LO HARÉ!

Hermione caminó hacia el peinador y tomó unas cornetillas, las conectó al Discman y empezó a sonar Crawling (Linking Park) a todo el volumen posible

-Ahora está mejor, ¿Qué querían? ¿ya es la hora?- empezó a canturrear por lo bajo mientras les miraba con fastidio

_(there's something inside me that pull's beneath the surface, consuming, confusing__…)_

-Si, es hora de bajar a las mazmorras y entrar por ellos, Pansy estará aquí, Comadreja, Blaise, Potter tu y yo vamos saliendo, pero ¡ya!

_(Against my will __I stand behind my own reflection…_)

-No me hables de ese modo Malfoy, no te lo…

Hermione se interrumpió cuando vio una mancha marrón, pasar rasante sobre las cabezas de todos y posarse sobre el atril

-¡Ingellheim! ¿has vuelto? ¿tan pronto?

-Paff!, lo que faltaba, el halcón de Krum

-Cállate Harry, le he escrito hace un par de horas, cuando esta belleza me trajo una carta suya

-O si, seguro que Vicky esta esperando respuesta

-¡Ron! – Hermione les miró molesta mientras cogía el sobre de entre las patas de Ingellheim, luego le dio un bocadillo, y el halcón agitó las alas orgullosamente –¿Esta Vicktor cerca?

El Halcón señaló con el pico la ventana, luego la carta y la ventana nuevamente.

Frente a los chicos, que la veían con mala cara y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos

-¿Qué? ¿Está allá abajo?- El halcón se limitó a pestañear una vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry, Ron, Víctor está en el castillo, vino a solicitar permiso para verme-dijo mirando el papel entre sus dedos.

-¿QUE? – los cuatro hombres que estaban en ese momento en torre de premios anuales gritaron exactamente lo mismo

–Esta en el despacho de Dumbledore y quiere que vaya a verlo allá, inmediatamente

-Ni de chiste, Mía, Krum ¿en el castillo?

-Si

-¿Qué hace ese orangután con escoba aquí?

-¡Ronald, no le digas orangután a Vicktor!

-¡Aja! Y me dirás que tu no tenías idea de que iba a venir al castillo

-No Harry, no tenía idea. Tendremos que salir más tarde, ahora con su permiso –Hermione se puso encima la túnica del colegio –Maldición, y yo con la cara así- con una floritura se despejó la cara y se quitó el maquillaje, se recogió el cabello en un moño y se puso el guante de cuero- Ven aquí Ingellheim

Hermione caminó hasta el cuadro seguida de los muchachos, cada uno con autentica cara de enojo, aunque en distintos grados, cuando abrió el retrato se dio de frente con McGonagall

-Señorita Granger- su voz concordaba perfectamente con su expresión de contrariedad -¿Es usted en efecto la novia del dueño de esa ave que lleva en el brazo?

-He…Si, profesora McGonagall, Vicktor y yo somos novios desde el Baile de los Campeones

-El joven Krum, a solicitado verla, y está con sus padres.

-¿Qué?- Contrariada miró a Harry y Ron, que mostraban ahora no enfado sino sorpresa y recelo

-Y a los jóvenes Potter y Weasly, síganme por favor.

Caminaron en total mutismo hasta la Gárgola que ocultaba el despacho del director

-Naranjas confitadas- susurró Minerva, y la gárgola se giró, dando paso a unas escalerillas en espiral, una vez arriba Hermione casi se va de espaldas, Krum llevaba un traje informal, y sus padres le miraban preocupados, con el uniforme del consultorio, claramente habían venido a todas prisas

-Herrrmione, ¿Por qué no me escribiste en cuanto sucedió?- dijo muy serio, mirándola con pesar

-Profesor ¿Usted les escribió? Yo le dije que…

-¿Pensabas ocultarnos algo tan grave?- Inquirió su padre, luego miró a los jóvenes que venían con ella -¿Y ustedes? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿no son sus supuestos mejores amigos?

-¿Cómo pudierrron perrrmitirr que algo assí le pasarrra?- Harry y Ron se miraron un momento sorprendidos, luego ambos reaccionaron mostrando autenticas expresiones de ira

-¿Tu que coño te piensas?- soltó Ron- ¿Qué nosotros la dejamos por allí para que le pasara eso?

-Nosotros no queríamos que algo así pasara, simplemente, no pudimos estar con ella a cada momento del día

-Excusas- gritó el padre de Hermione -¿me puedes explicar cuando pensabas decírnoslo?

-No pensaba hacerlo, no quería preocuparlos- explicó con voz trémula

-Pero querida- Hermione miró a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos –Esto, esto que te paso, es terrible, deberías ver a un psicólogo o algo

-No hace falta madre, aparte de un buen susto y unos cuantos moretones estoy bien.

-¿Le llamas estar bien a intentar suicidarte con una de esas cosas mágicas ultra venenosas?

-Papá, te recuerdo que yo, Hermione Jane Granger, ya cumplí, exactamente hace un mes, la mayoría de edad

-Tienes sólo 17, eso no te hace

-Si, si me hace mayor de edad, soy una bruja, y los magos y brujas alcanzamos la madures mágica a los 17años, te lo puede confirmar cualquiera de mis profesores, y mayor o no, yo puedo perfectamente decidir si me gusta mi vida o no, eso no lo puedes escoger por mí.

-Perfecta decisión tomaste, andar recorriendo el colegio sola pasada la media noche, buscándote problemas.

Hermione, Harry, Víctor, Ron, McGonagall y la madre de Hermione se quedaron como de piedra, por un momento, un incómodo silencio se extendió.

Dumbledore se alisó la túnica y se decidió a hablar

-Señor Granger, no creo que sea ese el asunto a considerar, le recuerdo que su hija es una alumna destacada y tiene como deber velar por el acatamiento de las normas, y eso incluye…

-¿Estas- la voz de Hermione se entrecortaba, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente –Papá, ¿Estas insinuando que fue mi culpa?

-Si hubieras estado en tu habitación, a resguardo, durmiendo…

-¡George! Querido – una voz, al compás de otra -Señor Granger- intentaron intervenir McGonagall y su esposa

-No tenías nada que hacer a esas horas correteando por el castillo

Harry no salía de su asombro, y Ronald estaba completamente rojo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el último poro de sus orejas

-¿Tu crees papá que yo estaba buscándome esto? ¿Qué carajo te pasa?

El señor Granger avanzó el espacio que le separaba de su hija le plantó un sonoro bofetón en el rostro

-¡George!

-Eso te enseñará a tomar mejores decisiones, ve por tus cosas, vienes inmediatamente a la casa con nosotros

-¡NO! – Tanto Harry como Ronald gritaron a una sola voz con Hermione –Ella, ella tiene que terminar la escuela

-Ella no se puede ir, aquí está mucho más segura que en su casa

-¿De que hablan? ¿Más segura aquí, con un violador suelto en el castillo, encerrada en una torre por que tiene miedo a salir?

-¡Claro que estoy más segura aquí! Lejos de ti, y de tus acusaciones, estoy más segura aquí de Voldemort, protegida por cientos de magos aprendices, y cuando salga de aquí estaré rodeada de cientos de magos adultos.

-Hermione…-trató de intervenir Ron

-Estoy mejor aquí con mis amigos, que un padre que me acusa de habérmelo buscado, estoy aquí mejor, lejos de ustedes, y sin arriesgarlos a esta guerra absurda

-Mía cálmate

-No Harry, no…¿Ustedes se han puesto en mi lugar? ¿Tu lo has hecho papá? ¿Te has tomado la molestia de imaginarte cómo me siento? ¿De pensar en todo lo que pasé?

-Mione cálmate, estas gritándole a…

-¿Y qué? El me acaba de golpear…

-¡Lo que te mereces! En lugar de andar por allí rodeada de chicos como si fueras una golfa presumida, deberías estar en tu alcoba estudiando, nada hubiera ocurrido si…

-¿Golfa? Me has dicho golfa?...

-Señorr Grrranger, me parrrece que usted está sacando las cosas de enfoque

Vicktor apartó al padre de Hermione, mientras Harry y Ronald trataban de calmarla, su madre se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello

-Querida me preocupé mucho cuando, cuando escuché lo de esta mañana, tu, hija por Dios, en serio intentaste ¿Eso?

-Si, lo hice mamá, me sentía mal, no estaba pensando del todo bien. Pero ya estoy mejor

-Hija, insisto en que vuelvas a casa

-No mamá, yo necesito quedarme, aquí tengo a mis amigos –Hermione apretó las manos de cada uno- Harry, y Ron, los que siempre te hablo, y tengo otras, muchas personas que se preocupan por mi, siempre sido fuerte ¿No? ¿no era eso lo que papá siempre decía? Míralo ahora

-Hija el… está confundido y

-¿Confundido? Me dijo golfa, y eso no lo voy a aceptar… no, mi respuesta es no.

-Bien, pero… ¡George! Escríbeme cualquier cosa hija, promételo

-Ajam

La señora Granger salió del despacho corriendo tras su esposo, que había salido como una exhalación un momento antes. Vicktor se acercó a ella

-Me prreocupe mucho Hermione

-Esta bien Vicktor, yo, yo estoy bien

-¿Segurrra? –Hermione asintió levemente y los chicos se levantaron para dejarlos hablar

-¿Porr que hiciste eso?

-No, no lo sé, me siento mal, si Harry no hubiera entrado al baño yo…

-Prrrobablemente estarrrias muerta ahorra

-Si…

-¿Segurra que quierres quedarte el Hogwarts?

-Si Vicktor, quiero quedarme acá, ya vez como se puso mi padre, en casa estaría peor que aquí

-Ya, ya no llores, tu erres una chica muy valiente, y verrrte llorrar me hace sentir peorrr, voy a quedarrrrme en Inglaterra, he firmado con un equipo local

-¿en serio?

-Si, me quedarrre, y te dejarrre a Ingellheim parra que puedas escribirme

-No tranquilo, yo tengo a Hedwing, Harry siempre me la presta

-Insisto, ella se quedará contigo, y en caso de cualquierrrr cosa no tendrrrás que esperar por Potterrr, además, tu tienes tu propio atrrril, no tendrías que llevarrrrla a la lechucerria

-Pero Vicktor

-Nada Hermione quiero que estés segura ¿recuerdas el maleficio del que te hable?

-Ajap

-Aquí tienes mi Librrro Elemental de Encantamientos y mi Manual Prrractico de las Arrrtes Oscurrras, errra de mi abuelo, porrr favor cuídalos mucho, y prométeme que la próxima que vez que los veas en un pasillo solitario, recorrdarrras el "Cravus" está en la pagina 1058

-Bien

Víctor se despidió de ella con un suave abrazo y le dejó el paquete con los dos pesados libros en las piernas, luego caminó hacia Dumbledore, y estrechándole la mano, comenzó a bajar las escaleras, un momento después regresó y le lanzó una decidida mirada a Harry y Ron

-Cuídenla mucho, porrr favor, y si algo llegarra a suceder, avísenme de inmediato

El trío dorado atravesó el cuadro de la serpiente y el león y Hermione ahogó un gritito. Palideció del todo y se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Harry. Este, que venía distraído, levantó la vista y se quedó de pie en el acto, Ronald boqueó un par de veces, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua

-¿Qué? – preguntó Malfoy fastidiado desde su asiento

-¿No creerían que los íbamos a esperar media noche no? –replicó Blaise, con una socarrona sonrisa

Frente a Blaise y Draco estaban en el suelo tres bultos, unos correspondiente a un chico alto y corpulento, otro también alto, pero mas bien delgado y otro apenas mas alto que Hermione y casi tan gordo como Duddley

-¿Los, los habéis cogido ya?

-Ajam

-¿Y Pansy?

-Esta nerviosa, en tu cuarto, se tomo un poco de "Asomnium" alguno de nosotros se tendrá que quedar esta noche con ella

.Todos se miraron unos momentos. Ronald y Harry miraron por un momento la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, y por otro a la misma Hermione y a los bultos encapuchados que yacían en el piso

-NO- dijeron a coro

-Vale, vale, ya vamos ¿si? ¿Todo como en el plan?- intervino la castaña.

-Si les hemos cogido su translador, están desmayados, están atados con la soga, tenemos tu bolso al que le hemos agregado unas cosillas, y el translador a Malfoy Hall se activa en dos horas- respondió Blaise, mirándola con sus ojos claros, como si estuviera tratando le leer los de ella

-Bien Blaise, voy a bajar a la cocina a buscar algo de comida para llevarnos- dijo Hermione y salió por el agujero del cuadro

Draco la siguió un par diminutos después, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, había visto en sus ojos nuevamente una tormenta, las lágrimas pugnando por salir, la ira, la frialdad… había visto su propia mirada hielo en esos ojos miel.

-Granger, espera- le dijo alcanzándola en el Hall

-Ha, Malfoy, eres tu- dijo ella, quedándose estática un instante antes de hablar, peor sin girar a mirarlo, no necesitaba más que escuchar su voz para saber que era el, cuando comenzó a andar de nuevo la siguió, alcanzándola luego y colocándose a su lado

-Te dije que puedes llamarme Draco en…

-Privado, y por si no lo notas no lo estamos ahora

-Pero estamos solos ¿Qué pasó dónde el vejete?

-Que mis padres vinieron a retirarme, pero me negué a irme-dijo, como tratando de quitarle peso al asunto, pero su voz se entrecortó un poco, un poco que Draco pudo percibir en el silencio del Hall

-¿Retirarte?

-Si, como intenté… – Hermione ahora sonaba segura, llena de una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas –en fin, como me tomé ese veneno esta mañana Dumbledore les escribió y les contó todo

-Me imagino lo que diría mi madre si algo así le pasara a su hermana

-Bueno, te aseguro que la respuesta de tu padre hubiera sido, de ser tu una chica, algo como "no llores, tienes que ser fuerte, no bajes la frente, demuestra que eres una Malfoy, eres superior a eso, los encerraré en Azkaban, ya verás voy a mover mis contactos en el ministerio"

-"No llores, eres una Malfoy, no demuestres lo que sientes, no te permitas demostrar que has sufrido daño alguno, Fudge se encargará de todo, y si no lo hace el, lo haremos nosotros" suena más correcto

-Vale, vale –dijo deteniéndose al fin frente al cuadro de unas frutas y haciéndole cosquillas a una pera, en el acto se transformó en el pomo de una puerta –Pero seguro que no te habría llamado "golfa" ¿verdad?

Draco la miró impávido, entró tras ella a las cocinas y la vio liberar una pequeña lágrima de entre la prisión de sus pestañas.

-No lo entiendo- el rubio se acercó lentamente a ella, y la tomó de los hombros, necesitaba verla de frente, encontrar un resquicio de mentira en sus ojos

-Mi padre, dice que eso me pasó por estar rodeada de chicos como… una golfa presumida- Hermione se liberó del agarre de Malfoy, pero se giró hacia el para encararlo, otra lágrima callo fugitiva, atrapada a medio camino por uno de los pulgares de Draco, se estremeció un poco, pero lo dejó pasar

-Granger…- intentó interrumpir, pero ella seguía hablando en carretilla, como si no le hubiera escuchado, avanzó un paso hacia ella y la asió por los hombros

-Y por desobediente, y por andar correteando por…-continuó, tratando de ignorar con sus palabras el miedo que le causaba el contacto del rubio

-Granger- estaba temblando descontroladamente, su pecho subía y bajaba apresurado, casi no retenía el aire más de unos pocos segundos, Draco temió que fuera a derrumbarse hay mismo, o que comenzara a hiperventilar en cualquier momento

-El castillo después de media noche- la escuchó terminar, en un ahogado sollozo

-Maldición Hermione, no puedo creer que le hagas caso, si tu padre te dijo eso está bien jodido –le dijo, deslizando las manso por sus brazos y zarandeándola con fuerza

-Bueno, tal vez es solo que aún me duele la mejilla, mucho- susurró, llevándose trabajosamente la mano a al cara y corriendo un mechón de cabello que cubría la rojez de su pómulo, Draco sintió que la sangre le hervía, golpeado el mismo la cara del señor Granger, por Merlín… abría arrancado su mano en seguida.

-¿Te golpeó? –le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza antes de abrazarse a el y esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Draco se sintió un poco incómodo, pero al cabo la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y le acarició el cabello con la otra mano, la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos, sin duda estaba asustada de nuevo, pero se sentía tan triste…

Los elfos de las cocinas les miraron largo rato, al fin, Dobby se acercó con una taza de te

-La señorita amiga de Harry Potter se siente mal, ¿Quiere la señorita Granger un poco de té?

-¡Dobby! – dijo Hermione despegándose de Draco levemente, quien hizo un leve gesto de molestia al ver a su antiguo elfo acercarse con una bandeja de plata con un servicio completo de te para dos personas -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en casa de los Weasley ayudando a Molly

-La ama Weasley a partido a la mansión del joven Potter y no ha querido Dobby que la acompañe, y Dobby se a sentido muy aburrido y regresó al colegio.

-Bien Dobby, necesito que me llenes esta funda de buena comida, que pueda llevar sin que se estropee, y también esta otra. –Intentó recomponerse al tiempo que se separaba de Malfoy, Draco miró ceñudo las fundas

-¿Para que tanto Hermione?- se atrevió a aventurar

-¡Oh Draco! Te aseguro que no quieres aguantarte a Ronald hambriento, además no sabemos lo que se pueda presentar ¿no crees?

-No vamos a salir del castillo por una semana

-Lo sé, pero prefiero estar precavida

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- La voz de Blaise les llegó siseante y peligrosamente impaciente

-Solo estamos tomando algo de te Zabinni ¿Quieres?- Le dijo señalando las tazas frente a ellos, mientras en al bandeja aparecía una tercera y Hermione servía te en todas, para luego tomar un platito y acercárselo al moreno de los ojos claros

-¿Y tu cómo sigues?-dijo él, tomando la taza y llevándola a los labios, satisfecho con el "servicio"

-Mal, pero no importa ahora ¿verdad? Por cierto ustedes conocen el maleficio "Cravus"

-He leído algo sobre el ¿por qué?

-Bueno es que mi novio me ha hablado de el, me dijo que si los encontraba se los practicara, que lo aprendiera

-¿Potter sabe de magia oscura?- soltó Malfoy un poco aturdido

-¿Harry? ¡No! Vicktor- exclamó horrorizada

-¿Entonces cual es tu novio? Por que Potter anoche dijo que…

-Yo se lo que dijo, y recuerdo que respondí bajo los efectos de una poción relajante que no lograba hacerme efecto, Harry no es mi novio- le interrumpió

-Pero el otro día, frente a pociones

-Eso, eso no se… A veces Harry tiene esos arranques locos, tendrás que acostumbrarte

-Habrá que quitarle la mañita- resopló Draco por lo bajo, luego suspiró aliviado , al notar que nadie lo había escuchado, por el contrario, Hermione y Blaise parecían muy interesados en un elfo bajito, que se acercada tambaleándose con varios bultos enormes, al menos para su tamaño, en los brazos

-Dobby lleno las fundas señorita Hermione, Dobby a terminado, además le ha llenado tres botas mágicas de agua, jugo de calabazas y cerveza de mantequilla

-¡Gracias Dobby! Toma –y se sacó un Sickle del bolsillo y se lo dio a Dobby

-O no señorita, a Dobby le pagan buen dinero en Hogwarts, y Harry Potter paga tres galeones al mes en mansión

-Quiero que te compres hilo y hagas bufandas para navidad, para todos los elfos de Hogwarts ¿Vale?- Hermione dejó la moneda sobre la mesa y se encaminó rumbo a la sala común

-No entiendo por qué tu obsesión con los elfos domésticos – dijo Draco con una autentica expresión de desdén

-Me parece injusto que sean esclavos

-No te entiendo Granger- comentó a su vez Zabinni

-No necesito que ninguno de ustedes dos me entienda, soy una sangre sucia ¿recuerdan?

-Como tu digas-

-Quiero irme sin ellos

-Coño, Granger – rebatió Blaise- primero nos lloras así que para llevarlos, y hoy quieres dejarlos aquí.

-Si, lo estuve pensando bien, se van a ablandar…

-No- dijo Draco decidido-Vamos todos, dejaremos a Pansy dormida y nos iremos.

**OoOoO**

Estaban los tres encadenados a una pared en Malfoy Hall, la casa de campo de los Malfoy, Blaise y Draco llevaban más de una hora intentando, re intentando y volviendo a intentar que los tres Gryffindors aprendieran a sostener un Cruciatus, si bien ya lo habían aprendido a practicar, tras dos horas de intentos fallidos

-Crucio- ronroneó Hermione, con el estómago revuelto de una sensación ambigua, entre el asco, el odio y el regocijo, pero algo más, una profunda pena se estaba adueñando de ella. Igual que un intenso placer nunca antes experimentado. Sujetó la vara a la altura de su rostro y casi sin percibirlo giró un poco la muñeca, podía sentir la tensión, el poder del hechizo fluyendo como fuego desde su brazo derecho, pasando por su mano, sentía la tensión del hechizo rodear y atacar el cuerpo de Nott, como la tensión de una cuerda o un elástico al ser tensado, cerró los ojos, sintiendo su propio poder, y aunque ella no podía percibir que no era así, sentía el poder arremolinarse en torno a su propio cuerpo, haciendo levitar su cabello, envolviéndola como un viento tormentoso antes de recorrer su brazo y perderse rumbo a su objetivo.

Draco la reclinado en la pared junto a Zabinni, y ambos pudieron sentir lo mismo que ella, la magia y el poder fluían de su cuerpo como torrentes, Harry se recostó de la pared, turbado por esa demostración de odio y fuerza, de energía cargada de dolor y odio, aunque Ron no parecía notar nada

Si bien no era la primera vez que sentía su poder fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, si hacía mucho tiempo que no lo sentía con tanta fuerza he intensidad… pero eso no era lo único que sentía, una descarga eléctrica la recorría también, lanzando ondas calidas y frías a su cuerpo, algo se arremolinaba en su cuerpo, amenazando con hacerla descomponerse, sus sentidos se exacerbaban con intensidad, la misma intensidad que el hechizo que aplicaba y eran tales la fuerza y la intensidad de los gritos que escapaban de la garganta de Nott, que el hechizo para insonorizar se rompió, dejando escapar los gritos mas allá de los muros de las mazmorras de la suntuosa casa de los Malfoy.

Harry y Ron miraron alarmados la intensidad con que Hermione conseguía atacar y sostener la tortura sobre Nott, sin volver a pronunciar el hechizo abrió los ojos, y torció un poco al cabeza, con las pupilas completamente oscurecida y nubladas, como mirando sin ver, pero con una expresión curiosa, dirigió la vara hacia Crabbe, luego hacia Goyle, trazó un circulo con su vara y los tres muchachos estaban padeciendo la maldición imperdonable. Draco y Zabinni por su parte saboreaban gustosamente la oscura crueldad de Hermione, lo había conseguido, lo había logrado y con honores, como habría dicho Bellatrix Lestrange.

Pero el regocijo de Draco iba más allá que el de un simple practicante o amo de las artes oscuras, orgullosos de un compañero o alumno, estaba feliz, estaba disfrutando lo que ella hacía, por que era ella quién lo hacía más que por lo que hacía, Draco estaba literalmente saboreando ese cruciatus, y la impresión en los rostros de sus amigos, sonrió con satisfacción al saber que ellos no conocían esa Hermione oscura, que el si conocía, y adoraba, aún que el resto de la vida fuera demasiado pura y no pudiera soportarla…

Nott se retorció una vez más entre sus amarres y su cabeza cayo de lado, automáticamente los gritos dejaron de salir de su garganta, y de las los otros dos chicos.

-Tienes que sentirlo… - susurró con la voz estremecedoramente fría, normalmente, un logro como aquel abría liberado risas y alegrías triunfales en los tres rojos, pero aquella vez, los dos Gryffindor se sentían como que habían perdido algo, en lugar de ganado una habilidad, Draco había sentido un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, el cabello de su nuca se erizó, y grandes cantidades de sangre y calor empezaron a recorrer rápidamente el cuerpo del muchacho, concentrándose y arremolinándose en su vientre, había encontrado tremendamente sensual la voz de la castaña en ese momento… en esa simple afirmación, y ala vez no pudo evitar que el recordara a su propia tía Bella.

Harry se apretó contra la pared en la que estaba rígidamente recostado, con los brazos cruzados, un pie apoyado en la pared, cabizbajo, observaba a través de su desordenado flequillo el perfil impasible de Hermione, Ron se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-Sé como te sientes- murmuró

Hermione se giró sobre su eje y le miró fríamente, con una media sonrisa de lado, muy… Slytherin, que terminó de obsesionar a Draco, he hizo retroceder y palidecer a Ronald Billius Weasley

-¿Tú sabes como me siento?- preguntó, arrastrando las palabras, Draco sonrió de medio lado - Durante los últimos meses he sentido el miedo, el miedo… el odio creciendo dentro de mi, mi voluntad doblegarse ante mis instintos, instintos que desconocía y ansiaba, hace un par de días que recorro una senda que nunca conocerás, que ni siquiera puedes ver o imaginar, dentro de mi coraza, tras mi mascara, he desangrado mi alma esperando por este momento, y ahora que al fin lo alcanzo… - se detuvo un momento, dirigió la mirada a sus manos y su vara, luego a Draco, que se la devolvió llena de regocijante y malvada comprensión y placer, por ultimo miró de nuevo a los ojos de Ron, su voz, fría y cortante se escuchó de nuevo, turbando nuevamente a Ron y Harry, estremeciendo de modos muy distintos a Draco y Blaise -me parece desagradable, vacío, siento que algo falta, que nada es suficiente… quiero más, deseo… deseo verlos sufrir, deseo desgarrar su alma… y la mía en el proceso se quiebra, y tu… que no sabes lo que he pasado, que no tienes minúscula idea de lo que he vivido… que me miras con horror desde hace rato… ¿Dices que sabes como me siento?

-Mía- dijo al fin Harry despegándose de la pared y avanzando hacia Ron y ella- Déjalo, tienes razón, el no lo entiende, como yo tampoco, pero yo también se lo que es el odio, el deseo de venganza… Sólo hay un modo de deshacerse de ello…

-Y no es enojándote con tus amigos- advirtió Zabinni, abriendo la boca por primera vez en mucho rato

-Estuvo perfecto- dijo Draco despreocupado, acercándose con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla a Hermione, que le miró a los ojos intensamente y tomando el vaso salió de las mazmorras, Draco extrañado la siguió

-¿Dónde vas?

-Arriba, necesito refrescarme un poco, necesito, no sé, mirar por una ventana, sentarme frente al fuego, dormir un rato…- dijo al fin recobrando su voz, y al parecer, la compostura, aún que conservaba un tono rojizo en la piel de sus mejillas y el pecho

-Te acompaño- musitó, caminaron en silencio, siendo luego Hermione quien le seguía, mientras el señalaba el camino a las habitaciones, tomaron las escaleras de la las mazmorras hasta llegar ala cocina, luego atravesaron el Hall, de cuando en cuando Draco le lanzaba miradas profundas, que la castaña no notó, sintiéndose el rubio intrigado, extasiado a la vez por el desempeño de la chica, si tan solo no fuera no una sangre sucia, tan sólo estimular un poco sus instintos, esos oscuros, profundos, bajos instintos, esos deseos de venganza, ella era verdaderamente oscura, limpiamente vengativa, perversa a momento, malvada a otros, Draco sabía que eso sólo se debía a las circunstancias, pero la Granger que había descubierto bajo la careta de perfección y circunspección no era la que siempre había imagino, era salvaje, apasionada, decidida… perfecta. Presionando las teclas correctas, era otra persona, de hecho, presionando las teclas correctas, simplemente era ella misma, sin barreras, ni caretas, ni mentiras, sin tabúes, desinhibida, ella suelta y libre, esa Hermione le gustaba, era única, nada como Pansy, era intrigante y misteriosa- si quieres usa mi habitación- le dijo cuando alcanzaron el rellano de las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, ella no respondió de inmediato

-Como quieras- dijo ya en el primer piso- estoy cansada, - Draco le guiaba a su cuarto cuando volvió a abrir sus labios, sin sabor que el chico de ojos de acero de los estaba lamiendo con la mirada y el pensamiento -Ese último Cruciatus me dejó exhausta- dijo, como quien habla del clima, la espalda del rubio se erizó al escuchar su voz, fría y a la vez apasionada, cómo en la celda.

-Estuvo perfecto- dijo Draco de nuevo, con voz ronca, tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola detenerse- Sencillamente perfecto, pero… creo que tus amigos se han asustado

-¡A la mierda Ron y sus reticencias! –gritó apasionadamente- Harry si que lo entiende, el deseo, el dolor, la pena, el odio… y aún así pretende negarlos, y esconderse tras esa máscara de conveniencias… Yo no puedo más con esto, tú lo entiendes, tu entiendes perfectamente el… el frío, la oscuridad, el vacío, el silencio… la vacuidad…- dijo recostándose de la pared, con las lagrimas de nuevo en sus ojos, cerrados con fuerza, Draco se acercó a ella lentamente, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, impelido por una fuerza hasta para el desconocida, Hermione se estremeció y dejo escapar un ahogado gemido bajo su cuerpo, al tiempo que abría sus ojos sorprendida, un destello de miedo en ellos, pero Draco lo ignoró y con un nuevo empujón se pegó más contra ella, aplastándola contra la pared

-Dra…Draco. ¿Qué… qué haces?- Preguntó horrorizada, trató de zafarse y en el acto rozó sus piernas con la entrepierna del muchacho, abrió aún más sus ojos, buscando los de el con la mirada cuando sintió el tacto duro y cilíndrico contra su muslo, más deseó no haberlo hecho nunca, pues lo que encontró en sus ojos la dejó paralizada, de miedo… y algo más que no supo discernir comenzó a recorrerla lanzando descargas a su vientre, pero era incapaz de hacer nada más que permanecer allí, quieta.

Draco la miraba intensamente, con las pupilas dilatadas a causa de la excitación provocada en el por la muchacha de ojos miel, que en ese momento le miraba horrorizada, se separó un poco de la pared, halándola con las manos de la cintura y volvió a empujar su cuerpo contra el de ella, con el inevitable rebote contra la pared, y mientras un gemido ronco escapaba de su garganta, uno aterrado escapó de la de la chica, que asustada ante él había dejado caer su vara en el empuje

-Draco- musitó reuniendo sus fuerzas- para… por favor para- esa sensación crecía cada instante, pero también lo hacía el miedo…

-Hace un minuto hablaste de tus instintos- dijo con la voz aún más ronca, presionando su entrepierna contra el muslo de ella, mientras que una de las propias se abría paso entre las de Hermione, estremeciéndose ambos

- Suéltalos, libéralos y déjalos fluir, sé cruel, se despiadada, enfurécete- sin saber cómo, Hermione dejó escapar un jadeo, ya no tan aterrorizado cuando Draco susurró esas palabras a su oído, y su cuerpo tembló, de terror y placer, cuando sintió la lengua cálida y húmeda del blondo recorrer vulgar y atrevidamente una de sus mejillas, trazando un camino de lascivia hacia su oído, mientras la dureza parecía querer taladrar su muslo

-No temas, nunca, nunca más temas algo… convierte tu temor en ira- susurró de nuevo a su oído y mordió levemente el lóbulo, mientras sus manos se enterraban levemente en su piel., haciéndole sentir un súbito y sordo dolor, acompañado de una ola de calor que cubrió su rostro y se deslizo a su cuello y su espalda, proveniente de su lóbulo, empujó a Draco lejos de ella, pero el rubio arremetió de nuevo contra ella, sujetando ahora sus muñecas con fuerza y apretándolas contra el espacio que había sobre su cabeza

-Libérate Hermione, sólo así podrás olvidar… ser libre…- susurró contra sus labios, rozándolos con su aliento y su boca con cada palabra, estaba acomodado ahora entre las piernas de ella, presionándose de nuevo y rozándose contra su entrepierna

-Libérate, no te dejes vencer, no te dejes someter- sus bocas estaban casi unidas, Hermione jadeó de nuevo, y Draco aprovechó su boca entreabierta para capturar su labio inferior entre los suyos, mordisqueó levemente el inferior, halándolo, separándolo del otro y luego tomó ambos, perdiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña, por un breve instante, Hermione se sintió enrojecer, y trató de llevar su lengua hacia la del chico, pero cuando se juntaron y él la envolvió con la propia, dejándose llevar y presionando aún más su agarre sobre las muñecas de la castaña, ella cerró los ojos, enloquecida, furiosa aún por el ataque, excitada por su propia ira y su dolor, pero asustada, asustada por la situación, por la violencia del beso, por lo que había ocurrido pocos días antes…

Apenas pocos segundos de iniciado el beso, Hermione Granger cerró los ojos, y en ese momento, la imagen de Nott, acercándose a ella, con la misma mirada lasciva que el Dragon de Slytherin había posado sobre ella, quebrando sus labios con mordidas y apretujones de sus labios, restregándose como Draco lo hacia en ese momento vino a ella, nublando el presente, y de pronto ya no estaba contra el yeso de Malfoy Hall, sino contra la fría pared de piedra de aquella celda, y no eran las manos y el cuerpo de Draco lo que la aprisionaban, sino cadenas y Nott, sintió las lascivas caricias de Goyle contra su piel desnuda, y sus labios, aún lastimados por las mordidas de las tres serpientes, no dolían por la presión que ejercía de Draco sobre ellos en un apasionado y posesivo beso, sino que eran nuevamente mordidos por Nott… "_Ya la están buscando_" escuchó en la lejanía…

Una voz, una cuarta voz resonando en la celda, una voz masculina.

Cuarta, una cuarta voz

Un alarido escapó de su garganta y empujó a Malfoy fuertemente esta vez, lo hizo estrellarse contra la otra pared del corredor de la primera planta Malfoy Hall, se arrodilló en el suelo y se levanto de golpe, con la varita en la mano, escuchó pasos en el corredor, y sin dejar de apuntar a Malfoy giró su rostro para tropezar la mirada con las de Blaise, Harry y Ron, que corrían hacia ella

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Harry, acercándose a ella mientras Blaise se acercaba para ayudar a levantar a Draco, se sintió tensa de nuevo, miró a Nott en el suelo frente a ella, y se preparaba para lanzarle una maldición cuando sus ojos negros comenzaron a aclararse, hasta hacerse grises, y rubio su cabello, miró a Harry y Blaise, y sintió la mano de Ronald sobre la suya, tratando de hacerle bajar la vara, superó su instante de sordera, un largo rato en el que sólo era capaz de ver a esos tres y un cuarto bulto informe y sin edad, en el que no podía escuchar nada más que un ronco sonido, como la interferencia de la radio, o el sonido de la lluvia en una noche de tormenta… Y como un terrible trueno, un sonido resonó en Malfoy Hall, era el sonido característico de la aparición de un amplio grupo de Mortifagos, apenas un piso bajo sus pies.

Hermione aún no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse, o de explicar los sucedido, cuando pasos se acercaron a la escalera, y Harry y Blaise tomaron sus manos, le pareció escuchar a Zabinni decirle a los otros que se tomaran de manos, y murmurarle a Draco el destino, los dos Slys hicieron una aparición conjunta, tomados todos en circulo de las manos, y Hermione cayó sin nada de gracia al suelo enmoquetado de una habitación pequeña y fría, su cabeza rebotó contra el piso de nuevo hay estaba ese ruido, como el mar bravío y una noche de tormenta, le llevó pocos segundos, mientras Harry y Ron la ponían de pie, darse cuenta que no estaba alucinando de nuevo, era el mar de fondo, y una tormenta, miró a su alrededor un momento, asustada recordó la aparición Malfoy Hall y el viaje

-Bienvenidos a Zabinni Manor- dijo Blaise abriendo los brazos y dirigiéndolos a la nada, pero en ese momento escucharon pasos nuevamente

Zabinni les hizo señas de silencio, y con una mueca les indicó a todo que le siguieran hasta una biblioteca

-Alohomora- murmuró rápidamente, mientras Draco convocaba un silenciador

-Mierda, aquí tampoco podemos estar- susurró Draco

-¿Qué coño hacían esos Mortios en Malfoy Hall?- le preguntó Blaise interesado

-No tengo idea, se supone que hoy se dirigían a Malfoy Manor, no se que carajos buscaban allí- dijo Draco con sonoro desazón

-Nos hemos salvado por las puntas de los cabellos- dijo –seguramente ya habrán encontrado a los imbéciles aquellos

-No lo creo Ron, cerramos la puerta con contraseña al salir, ¿recuerdas?

-Si, claro Harry- respondió el aludido con fastidio- y por cierto ¿Qué coño pasó contigo Herms? ¿Por qué gritaste así?

-Yo…- Hermione dudó un momento- yo.. yo recordé algo

-Aquí no podemos hablar- dijo el italiano fastidiado- Si mi tía Rosa baja y nos encuentra aquí, estamos jodidos- completó

-Regresemos al colegio- dijo Harry, acercándose al bolso de Hermione

-No podemos, hemos dejado el traslador allá, tendremos que volver por el – Explicó Draco

-No podemos ir allá- replicó Blaise- no con ellos- dijo señalando a los Gryffindors

-Ni sin ellos, al menos no hasta el amanecer, Blaise, y tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí- dijo mirando significativamente la puerta, luego miró al trío

-¿Alguna idea?- pregunto Harry mirando a sus amigos

-¿Qué quieres decir? No podemos ir a mi casa, sabes, tengo tres hermanos que aún viven allá, y mis padres… o sea, ¿recuerdas Harry?

-Tampoco podemos ir a mi casa, Tío Vernón… o Siri…

-Igual no podríamos llevarlos con hocicos ¿recuerdas?- Dijo Hermione, interrumpiéndole y recordándole a Harry cuatro cosas, andaban con hijos de Mortios, la casa de Sirius era la sede de la Orden y Sirius no debía ser encontrado, además de que Harry no podía revelar, ni ella o Ron, dónde quedaba la casa, y rogando en su fuero interno que el hubiera comprendido aunque fuera dos de ellas, la primera y la última…

-¿entonces que hacemos? –Apremió Blaise desesperado con un oído pegado de la puerta, escuchando pasos acercarse por el corredor

-Síganme- dijo al fín la castaña resuelta, encendió un fuego en la chimenea y cogió un puñado de Polvos Flú- Rockstone Building, número doce, ¿entendieron?

Luego la chica alzó su puño y arrojó con fuerza los polvos a las llamas, en seguida el fuego se tornó verde y ella, sin esperar respuesta entró a la chimenea gritando

_-¡¡¡Número doce, Rockstone Building!!!_

**OoOoO**

Draco se salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose el polvo que le había quedado en las ropas y se encontró con un pequeñísimo estar, dónde apenas cabían un sillón de tres plazas color crema, una mesa con un extraño aparato negro, con una especie de espejo negro en su cuadrada superficie y otros sillones monoplaza a juego con el anterior, los tres tenían horrorosos cojines rosas con adornos, la mesilla para el té apenas dejaba un espacio de unos veinte centímetros de los sillones que tenía en torno, al fondo, Hermione se arrodillaba frente a la mesa con el extraño aparato y sacaba una botella y cinco vasos de ella, se giró justo a tiempo para ver llegar a Zabinni, seguido de Harry y por último de Ron.

Con los vasos y la botella aún brazos pasó frente a ellos y les hizo un ademán con la cabeza, enseguida la siguieron, lo primero que vieron fue un estrecho pasillo, con cuatro puertas y una extensión de unos cinco escasos metros, en comparación con la magnificencia de las casas de los Slys, su propia casa le parecía un cuchitril. Pasó de largo la primera puerta, a la derecha, que conducía a la cocina, y se detuvo ante la segunda, fallidamente trató de abrirla y casi se le cae uno de los vasos

-Esta es tu casa ¿cierto?- preguntó Ron, rompiendo al fin el espeso silencio que había llenado el lugar desde que todos allí estaban

-Si Ronny, apartamento, para ser más exactos- comentó, y agradeció tímidamente con la cabeza a Draco cuando este tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Antes de dejarla pasar, tomó dos de los vasos y la botella.

-Pasen, y disculpen el desorden- gimoteó al final, mirando como Draco entraba – Harry, por favor, junto a la puerta

Harry buscó con su mano el interruptor y se hizo la luz en la pequeña habitación cuando lo accionó

-Oye, tu cuarto es más grande que el mío- bromeó Harry al ver la gran peinadora y los dos inmensos escaparates, uno demasiado grande, otro a juego con la peinadora, la cama , el buró y la pequeña mesita de noche.

-Y que el mío- gimoteó Ron. Blaise y Draco les miraron desde la entrada, Harry acercándose a la única ventana para abrirla y Ron lanzándose en la cama de la castaña, aún sin ser invitado, mientras esta dejaba los tres vasos que le quedaban en las manos sobre el peinador.

Blaise contuvo un gesto de asco al mirar al pelirrojo y su falta de educación, mientras Blaise le codeaba las costillas y le señalaba con la cabeza hacia Harry que estaba tomando la silla del buró y acercándola a ellos. Hermione se acercó también, dejando junto a la silla el banquito de la peinadora, acolchado y tapizado de un ominoso color gris, justo para luego tomar de nuevo los vasos y la botella y dejarlos sobre la peinadora

-Siéntense, sé que no les agrada nada estar en una casa muggle, pero les prometo quemar yo misma sus uniformes tan pronto lleguemos al cole ¿si?- Bromeó la chica, sentándose en la cama, con mirada cansina y dándole una palmada a Ron en la pierna –Córrete ¿quieres? La cama es mía, según recuerdo

-¿Por qué nunca nos habías invitado?- dijo Harry mirándola, mientras los dos Slys se sentaban, sin absolutamente ningún asco en los asientos, algo impresionados al saberse invitados a una residencia, dónde ni siquiera los amigos de Granger habían estado antes

-Mis padres, Harry, ya viste a papá, el es…- comenzó ella, que con los ojos cerrados no notaba la mirada incesante de Draco

-Un enfermo- dijo Ron- abusivo…- hubiera continuado con su perorata de no ser por las miradas severas de Blaise y Harry

-Ron, no ayudas en nada, mejor cállate- Intervino este último mirándolo de un modo que el pelirrojo bien podía ir temiendo de las miradas y sus posibilidades asesinas

-Nunca había hecho algo así- murmuró Hermione, estrechando su propia cintura con sus brazos, como si estuviera abrazándose ella misma –Yo- dijo con la voz entrecortada, los ojos húmedos- No lo entiendo, no entiendo, por que reacciono así, por que dijo.. eso, todo eso… es..- su voz se cortó en sollozo y Draco no pudo evitar querer abrazarla, pero tuvo que contenerse

-Mentira Hermione, mentira, y de las grandes, tranquilízate- dijo Harry caminado hacía ella, se sentó en la cama, y hermione recogió las piernas, sin importarle ensuciar su vieja colcha de Barbie con los zapatos

-Es un gilipollas, eso es lo que es-resopló Ron por lo bajo

-Si, un idiota integral- concordó Draco, y los tres otros chicos en la habitación lo vieron

-Le conté de camino a las cocinas- dijo, sabiendo que en parte mentía, y recordando como el la había consolado, peor también recordó la escena en Malfoy Hall, protagonizada en un pasillo de la primera planta, con un rubio, una pared y un recuerdo trágico como testigos

-Lo lamento Draco- dijo al fin, todos en la habitación seguían mirando al vacío, era una situación realmente incomoda, nuevamente el silencio se había adueñado del ambiente.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia el peinador, sirvió los vasos, llenándolos de Ron, lo que es eso momento le resultó muy gracioso y los acercó a los chicos, usando una bandejilla que solía tener llena de caramelos cuando estaba en casa.

Harry se llevó el trago a los labios, mirando a Hermione con al misma sonrisa socarrona que ella tenía, recordando el nombre del licor, miró con suspicacia a los slys, que bebieron del trago y pusieron idénticas caras de ¿Qué demonios asesta vaina tan aguada? Casi no puedo contener la risa al ver a Ron bebiendo un vaso de ron, pero fue aún peor cuando se retiró el vaso de la cara y miró a Hermione con una mueca de asco

-¿Qué coño es esta vaina tan asquerosa Herms?

-¡Ron!- dijeron sus dos amigos a un tiempo, casi carcajeándose y envidándose miradas cómplices, lo que extraño a los dos Slys, y aún más a Ronald

Este le miró a ella con cara de puchero y luego de relajarse, intento preguntar de nuevo

-Bien, lamento haberte ofendido, Hermione, pero esta cosa de verdad sabe horrible… ¿cómo se llama?

-Ron- volvieron a decir los dos Gryffindors, bebiendo de su vaso, ahora más calmados, como si no hubieran hecho otra cosa que volver a llamar al chico por su nombre, pero es que lo que los otros tres tontos en la habitación no entendían, es que ese era el nombre de la bebida

-Hermione- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de que su voz sonara como una advertencia

-Ron, cariño, dijo la castaña, y volvió a beber. Zabinni al fin captó la suspicacia, y le hizo señas a Draco, que aún no entendía

-Mía. Creo que nuestro tonto mejor amigo piensa que le estamos haciendo una broma- acotó Harry, al notar que el color de la cara del chico casi rivalizaba con el de su cabello.

-Bien, me explico, Ronald, la bebida, existe desde la época de los piratas, corsarios y bucaneros, es una maceración alcohol casi puro en barricas de roble, y se llama Ron.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó luego de boquear tontamente un rato

-La bebida se llama ron- repitió Draco fastidiado – En fin, ¿Qué haremos?

-Esperar a que amanezca, y luego ir todos por el traslador y los prisioneros a Malfoy Hall- dijo la castaña, enterrando la cabeza en uno de los armarios y surgiendo de el con un pequeño aparatito negro, con muchos botones en la mano.

-Pero… ¿y tus padres Hermione?- preguntó Ron, sintiéndose idiota ante la mirada "Obvioooooo" que le lanzaron sus dos amigos y cierto rubio en específico

-Ronny, resulta que mis padres, estaban en Hogwarts a las 8 de la noche ¿no?- le dijo Hermione con actitud de marisabidilla

-Ajam- murmuró rodando los ojos y creyendo que debía hacerse perdido de algo

-Pues resulta, querido Ronny, que si estaban allá a esa hora, obligatoriamente tendrán que quedarse en las tres escobas esta noche, o lo que queda de ella, y el primer tren no sale del andén hasta las 11 de la mañana verdad?

-Ajam- volvió a murmurar, sintiéndose un total imbecil

-Pues entonces es imposible que lleguen y nos encuentran aquí, aunque estuviéramos aquí a las 11 de la mañana, por que es un viaje de un día entero y además tendrían que atravesar toda la ciudad a coche, a horario pico, por lo que podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí hasta la noche nuevamente, como hasta las nueve y aquí, nadie, pero nadie de los nadie, nos buscará, ni magos, ni mortifagos, amenos que justamente esta noche, Voldemort planee atacar a mis padres, de entre todos los muggles de Londres, que de Londres, ¡del mundo!- terminó de explicar y empujando de nueva cuenta al pelirrojo para que le hiciera espacio, se dejó caer en la cama y alzó la cabeza para mirar a Harry

-Harry, en ese armario- señaló el escaparate más grande, del que había sacado el control- hay un tablero de ajedrez, si es que quieren distraerse en algo, también hay cuatro mazos de cartas, varios juegos de mesa, y un Magipolio

-¿Magipolio?- preguntó Harry confundido

-Es un juego de mesa mágico- dijo Blaise encaminándose al armario, y sacando un gran tablero (parecido al de Jumanji)

-Es un monopolio, pero mágico Harry, Zabinni, por favor deja abierta la puerta del medio- dijo la chica, apuntando a la puerta con el control, dónde, luego de que Blaise la abriera, surgía una TV a color, 20", con la carcasa rosada y diseñitos de Hello Kitty y Dear Daniel por todos lados

-¿Tienes una TV en tu cuarto?

-Si cariño, y esta es la hora de Saint Seiya en Cartoon Network- comentó como si media antes no hubiera sido casi encontrada por mortifagos en al casa de uno de ellos, torturado a tres muchachos, o como si apenas dos días antes no la hubieran atacado y violado en la escuela de magia.

Harry saltó de su asiento y se sentó justo en dónde un minuto antes había estado Ron, que había ido a jugar Magipolio con Blaise.

Hermione encendió la televisión, que fue ignorada olímpicamente por los otros dos, y por Draco, que estaba sentado en la silla, con la cabeza recostada de la pared y los ojos, fue hasta que Harry se levantó fastidiado y diciendo "Ese ya lo ví, mejor voy a jugar con los chicos" que Draco abrió los ojos, justo para ver como los dibujos se movían y hablaban, corriendo tras uno de armadora negra que llevaba algo dorado en la mano, de un salto se sentó al lado de Hermione y le susurro para que nadie oyera

-¿Eso que es Granger?- apuntando con el dedo a los dibujitos ruidosos, que ahora se peleaban entre ellos, moviéndose de un modo rápido y flexible que para un humano, muggle o mago, resultaría imposible.

-Eso Draco, es un aparato, obviamente muggle, llamado televisión, que proyecta imágenes, grabadas por otro aparato y transmitida a través de cables, o sea, esas líneas negras horrorosas que surcan las lindas paredes rosas de mi dormitorio hacia la ventana

-Proyecta- repitió el blondo- ¿Cómo un hechizo?- preguntó, entonces, miró la cara de la castaña

-Cómo una bola de cristal más bien, Draco, pero sin magia, pura ciencia

-Ciencia…¿Y esos figurines? esas…

-Caricaturas, son dibujos, mira- dijo girándose sobre la cama para abrir la mesilla de noche, de la que sacó una pequeña libreta y un lapicero- se hacen varios, muchos dibujos, de los personajes, en distintas posiciones, pero sin variar mucho- dibujó un garabato en varios estadios de movimiento, desde el brazo abajo, hasta el brazo elevado- y los haces pasar muy rápido- y tomó el cuaderno e hizo el efecto nickelodeon, mostrándole a Draco la figurita de un garabato levantando el brazo.

-Ah!!!!!- dijo el rubio sin poder ocultar su admiración

-Y eso no es nada- dijo tomando el control- ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado una foto, que no muestre siempre el mismo recuadro, repitiéndose, sino que narre una historia completa?

-Bueno, eso sería genial!- le respondió Draco por lo bajito

-Mira esto- y cambió de canal, encontrándose de frente con Nikita y Michael en pleno besuqueo, semidesnudos, una sobre el otro, la castaña se ruborizo y cuando apuntó de nuevo al televisor Harry le arrebató el control y se sentó en el borde de la cama empujándola hacia Malfoy, y aprisionándola entre ambos

-No te atrevas a cambiarlo, amo este programa- dijo entre risillas, mirando a su abochornada amiga

-Pero… ellos… yo… ¡Harry!-Gritó Hermione, y Draco pudo sentir como se estremecía en un sollozo, al tiempo que enterraba la cara contra el cuello de Draco y tomaba una de sus muñecas con fuerza

-Lo siento Mione, mira, ya la escena pasó, lo, lo siento, soy un gilipollas, yo- balbuceó apenado, tratando de consolarla, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con una mano

-Mejor, déjalo así, Harry- murmuró Hermione ensimismada, y volviendo a mirar el televisor con desconfianza, mientras su mano se apretaba aún más la muñeca de Draco, entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo soltó.

-Si, claro- dijo, antes de caer en el total mutismo.

Draco ya había dejado de prestarles atención en este punto, mirando embelezado a las personas de la pantalla, que aunque no entendía por que se apuntaban con esas cosas negras, si entendía que obviamente eran mortíferas, por un momento se preguntó cómo es que la remilgadita de Granger soportaba ver esos asesinatos, y entonces recordó los dibujitos, y pensó que seguramente eran todas las cosas fingidas.

Habían bebido dos botellas de Ron, comido emparedados, y visto tres fotos móviles distintas, cuando de pronto, Harry se llevó las manos a la cicatriz, gritando de dolor, y cayó al suelo arrodillado. Hermione y Ron acudieron prestos a su lado, y en ese momento las luces de la casa se apagaron, al tiempo que la ventana; que habían cerrado cuando había comenzado a llover nuevamente; se abrió con una explosión que provocó que un buen trozo del hormigón volara por los aires.

Allí frente a ellos, iluminada brevemente de fondo por un rayo, se recortaba una imponente silueta, la mascara de metal brillaba, con una mueca sádica, sobre el rostro del invasor, iluminada por la luz incierta de la pantalla del televisor. Harry se puso en pié trabajosamente mientras apuntaba con su vara a la figura frente a el, sus amigos, y los dos Slys, descubiertos en una posición comprometedora con Potty and Friends, se vieron obligados a tomar partido, juntándose a Harry.

Draco se paró tras Hermione, que aunque apuntaba al enemigo, su mano temblaba descontroladamente, y posando una mano alrededor su cintura la haló hacia él pegándola de su cuerpo y haciéndola reaccionar; Blaise estaba junto a ella. Y Ron junto a Harry.

En un momento, otras cinco figuran rodeaban al Lord Oscuro y dos figuras se enfrentaron en esa habitación de un edificio muggle, como si nadie más estuviera alrededor

-Potter

Dijo una

-Voldemort

Dijo la otra

**OoOoO**

Si lo sé, soy mala, mala, mala, mala, mala, pero acabo de terminarla, mi depre se reventó y me sentí mágicamente inspirada, Nanny, va para ti, mi regalo de bienvenida de nuevo en Venezuela, a las demás y los demás, te lo debía… hasta el 22 de dic no? Espero poder ir a Caracas antes de eso, a ver si nos encontramos en algún sitio por sabana grande o el Sambil xD!! Muchas gracias por la espera, arriba verán que la comencé hace mucho, terminada más de la mitad del capi, la noche del miércoles 22 de noviembre de 2007…. Muchas gracias a Lady, del rol Magic Words, por darme unas lindas palabras, nada melosas, llenas de afecto sin apenas conocerme y recordarme un valiosos consejo, a Amy Sanada, del mismo sitio y Canuto (IDEM) y a Gruss, quiénes una sabiendo los ostros sin saberlo, con sus comentarios sobre mis ficts, me has levantado el animo y me han impulsado a continuar con este, que tenía mucho tiempo abandonado. Denle las gracias ustedes también a ellos. Un beso grande, lamento la tardanza, no volverá a pasar, al menos no por tanto tiempo, y ya actualizo también mis otras historias, lo prometo…

Grajeas sabor a Dramione, Draco y Anthony Parkinson (si leéis Un Malfoy ¿Mestizo? me entendéis) para todas, y sabores variados de las chicas Hogwarts para todos!!!! (se que hay chicos, no engañen!!!)

Nuevamente gracias a Lady, o Lucius, (lo siento chica, por que realmente me acostumbré a llamarte Lucius) por que me rescató de la depre en la que yo me cayo en estos días, luego de haberme enfermado, se cumple dentro de poco un año más de la experiencia que me impulsó en cierto modo a escribir este fict, si leéis la nota de autor del final del capitulo uno, lo recordareis y comprenderéis, esta nota y me hizo recordar y rescatar esto de el fondo de ella:

A todas aquellas mujeres que por cualquier razón piensan que no se puede volver a confiar...

SI, SI SE PUEDE VOLVER A CONFIAR, COMENZANDO POR ACEPTARTE COMO ERES, Y TIRANDO TODOS LOS TABUES Y ESQUEMAS, EL QUE TE AMA TE ACEPTA COMO ERES Y AMA TUS ERRORES Y TUS DESLICES, AMA TU FIGURA Y TU SILUETA, AMA TUS LOCURAS, POR QUE SON TUYAS, AMA TUS COSAS POR QUE TE HACEN SER TU.

AMA AL MUNDO Y EMPIEZA POCO A POCO, UN PASO A LA VEZ, UNA SONRISA, UN ABRAZO, UNA PALABRA, UN BESO, UN ACTO A LA VEZ…

GRACIAS LADY, GRACIAS SAGO, GRACIAS CANUTO, AMY, Y TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN PREOCUPADO POR MI… ME HAN RESCATADO NUEVAMENTE… GRACIAS MILES… UN BESO A TODOS…


End file.
